Az Árnygyűjtő
by Aloa Vera
Summary: Elder Scroll: Oblivion fanfiction – nem tehetek róla, előtört belőlem a fangirl... Történetem főszereplője Lucia, egy lány, aki nem sokkal azután, hogy Skyrimből Cyrodiilbe költözik a családjával, megtapasztalja, hogy milyen a vesszőfutás. A történet során kiderül az is, hogy miképp válhat valaki a Sötét Testvériség tagjává, anélkül, hogy egyetlen emberi életet is kioltana.
1. Chapter 1

**Elder Scroll: Az Árnygyűjtő**

 **1\. Menekülés a reménybe**

A tavaszi napsugár vakítóan, ámbár még kissé dermesztően sütött le a színpompás rétre. Sokaknak talán nem is számított még csak említésre méltónak sem az a tarka kis mező, aki viszont a sziklás talajhoz szokott és a gyér növényzethez, olyanhoz, amivel Skyrimben találkozni, a végtelen hómezőkről már nem is beszélve, annak az a vadvirágokkal teli, festői táj olyan volt, mint maga a paradicsom.

És valóban, volt aki a Menyországban érezte magát. Pajkos gyerekként szaladgált a színes virágok között, két kisebb testvérét üldözve.

Ez a lány, aki legalább öt évvel idősebbnek látszott a koránál, fiatal kora ellenére már elég sok mindent megtapasztalt.

Igaz, hogy még félórája ott búslakodott a szekér végében, magát vádolta azért, hogy a szülei eljöttek Helgenből, a faluból, ahol született, és ahol addig nevelkedett, ám akkor valahogy mégis sikerült túltegye magát az önvádaskodáson, és önfeledten kergetőzött a könyökéig sem érő két kistestvérével.

Meglehet, hogy a pesszimizmusa valamelyest lejjebb adott, attól azonban még a régi szokások megmaradtak... Kicsi kora óta nyitott fülekkel járt a skyrimi faluban, mindent meghallva, amit személyére mondtak.

Így járt most is, mikor elhaladt a szülei közelében. Bár mindketten megpróbáltak minél halkabban beszélni, éles fülü lányok minden szavukat hallotta.

Alighogy eljjutott agyáig a hallottak értelme, megállt ott helytében, megmeredve. Legszívesebben rájuk nézett volna, de ismerte őket. Most, hogy látták jókedvűen, biztos letagadták volna előtte a helyzet komolyságát. Mert hát az történt, hogy nem a feltöltődés volt a fő oka a kényszerpihenőnek, hanem teljesen más.

A nagy viharoknak köszönhetőleg, amik a környéken söpörtek végig az elmúlt időszakban, az útjelző kidőlt a helyéről, és a nagy baj csak ott kezdődött, hogy az út kettévált, szinte egymás mellett haladt a kettő tovább, csakhogy az egyik út Bruma felé vitt, a másik pedig úticéljuk, Cheydinhal felé. Lényegében Bruma sem lett volna rossz választás, elvégre ott is meghúzhatja magát a fáradt utazó, csakhogy az egy északi beütésű település volt, és bizony ahol Északiak vannak, ott Skyrimből is akad nem kevés a befőttesüvegben, nekik viszont Skyrim többé nem hiányzott. Féltették a lányukat, nehogy előjöjjenek ismét rajta az „őrület" jelei.

Tehát mint azt már feljebb írtam, elsőszülött gyermekük megdermedt a hírtől. Legszívesebben odaszólt volna a szüleinek, hogy ne féltsék, biztos nem történik Brumában vele semmi sem, de jól tudta, hogy csak hazudna, nem csak a szüleinek, de önmagának is.

Végre most, hogy alább hagytak a vérfagyasztó üvöltések, hogy végleg eltüntek a rémisztő árnyalakok, hogy többé már egyetlen förtelmes pofába sem szalad bele a tekintete, nem feszengett többé a többi ember közelében.

Agyalni kezdett azon, hogy mitévő legyen, mire egyszercsak távolabb meglátott valamit a vízparton.

Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mi lehet, de távolról emberi alakra emlékeztett a forma, ezért hát hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elindult abba az irányba.

A földúton haladt egy ideig, de hamar letért róla, és inkább a réten vágott keresztül. A fűben szokatlanul halkan, szinte macska módjára közlekedett. Ha lett volna közelben Khajiit karaván, biztos sort álltak volna azért, hogy a lánytól vehessenek leckéket. Pedig azt azért meg kell vallani, hogy nem szándékosan osont rabló módjára a magas fű között, csak épp így alakult...

Ilyen körülmények között ért el a part azon pontjára, ahol az alakot meglátta. De még jóformán oda sem ért, amikor rádöbbent, hogy akit ő embernek nézett, valójában ami... Egy éjfekete szőrű ló ivott szép nyugodtan a kristálytiszta vízből. Az állat nem zavartatta magát a közeledő léptek hallatán, a lány pedig valamiért úgy érezte, hogy biztonságosabb, ha tőle távolabb áll meg.

Kezdeti bátorsága tova lett, de megemberelte magát, és a maradás mellett döntött, miután eszébe villant a szülei között lezajlott beszélgetés.

Bizonytalanul körbenézett, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Hahó... – hagyta el száját –, van itt valaki?

Egy gebének félig sem tűnő ló mellett szokás valakinek lennie, így hát nem is akkora nagy csoda, hogy egyszercsak előkerült a fák közül egy fekete köpenybe bújt idegen. Vékony, magas testalkatú illető volt, és akár a lánynak, az ő léptei is halkak, szinte nesztelenek voltak.

Első ránézésre sehogy sem lehetett róla megállapítani, hogy nő lehet vagy férfi, csupán a széles vállát látva tippelte a lány férfinak az illetőt. Az arcát nem látta, a fejét ugyanis csuklya fedte.

\- Öhm... - kezdett bele mondanivalójába a hullámos hajú leányzó. – Elnézésedet kérem, ha megzavartalak. Csak kérdezni szerettem volna valamit.

\- Menj szépen vissza a családodhoz, kedves – válaszolta az idegen, nyugodt, enyhén mély hangon. – Ó, és válasszátok a jobbra tartó utat. Maradjatok végig azon, amíg el nem értek egy szélesebb, jóval forgalmasabb útig. Azt kövessétek, ha Cheydinhalba igyekeztek.

\- Ho-honnan tudtad, hogy oda megyünk?

\- A csomagjaitok nem Brumához illőek. Most pedig menj, mielőtt meggondolnám magam...

A lány nem értette, hogy ez a fekete gúnyába öltözött alak mire céloz utolsó mondatának második felével, csak ment, és teljesítette a „parancsot".

Nem törődött már többé a halk közlekedéssel, úgy gázolt át a mezőn, mintha nem is ért volna térdig a fű.

Levegő után kapkodva állt meg végül a szülei előtt. Elmondta nekik, amit hallott attól a félelmetes alaktól, bár azt azért nem közölte velük, hogy mennyire ijesztő volt a találkozásuk.

Most, hogy a család már tudta az útirányt, hamarjában összetoborozták a szétszéledt gyerekeket, majd folytatni készültek útjukat.

A kocsi elindult, és mikor feltért a földútra, egyszercsak előtünt az a fekete ruhás alak, a lova hátán. Szembejött velük, de még mielőtt látótávolságba került volna, egyszerűen letért az útról, és a magas füvön átgázolva kikerülte őket.

A legkisebb testvér közelebb húzódott az apjához, és halkan odasúgta neki.

\- Egy amolyan fejcsont volt a ló homlokán – mondta, az apjához bújva.

\- Egy koponya? – helyesbített az apja. – Én nem láttam semmit rajta, de az az igazság, hogy túl távol volt.

\- Biztos rosszul láttad, kicsim – símogatta meg a gyerek fejét az anyja. – Te meg ne add alá a lovat... – korholta le a férjét.

Egyetlen lányuk nem szólt hozzá a beszélgetéshez. Csak ült, és hallgatagon figyelte a környéket. El tudta hinni, hogy a gyerek jól látta, amit látott, elvégre az ő hátán is végigszaladt a hideg, amikor szemtől szembe került az idegennel, no meg az is tény volt, hogy legkisebb öccsének sasszeme volt.

Végülis később már nem is törődtek azzal az idegennel, de mint kiderült, az útbaigazításban az igazat mondta, és még naplemente előtt elérték Cheydinhal városát.

A város egyik őre, miután közölték vele érkezésük okát, elvezette őket újdonsült otthonukhoz.

Fáradtan, élményekkel tele kezdtek a beköltözéshez. A két kisfiút csak nehezen lehetett bent tartani. Ugyanis az volt a helyzet, hogy miután megláttak egy argoniait elsétálni az ablak előtt, mire ők egyből utána akartak szaladni, mivel hát annak előtte még sosem láttak olyan teremtményt.

Nehéz volt a két kis ördögfiókát egy helyben tartani, de azért estére annyira kifárasztották magukat, hogy még azt sem várták meg, hogy megvessék nekik az ágyat, ültő helyükben elaludtak.

A család minden tagja elfáradt a nagy utazásban, ennek köszönhetően, alighogy leszállt az éj, az ablakuk elsötétedett.

Skyrim zord időjárásához viszonyítva Cyrodiil jóval kellemes klímájú területen terült el. Ennek is köszönhetőleg az éjszakák is rövidebbek voltak. A család egyedüli leánygyermekének ki is pattant egyből a szeme, amikor ébredéskor azt tapasztalta, hogy már a nap süt rá az ágyára.

Az ágya melletti kis homokórára pillantva aztán rájött, hogy éppenséggel nincs egyáltalán annyira késő. Felkelt hát, összevetette fekhelyét, megigazgatta magán a ruháit meg a frizuráját, majd kiment a konyhába.

Az anyja már odakint volt. A reggeli teához melegítette a vizet. Dúdolászva pakolászott, mígnem meglátta a lányát belépni az ajtón.

\- Lucia, édesem – fordult a lány felé. – Felébresztettünk apáddal? Mondtam neki, hogy majd később húzzuk arrébb a szekrényt, dehát ismered...

\- Nem, nem ti ébresztettetek föl.

\- Van valami baj? Olyan sápadt vagy.

\- Nincs... Már miért is lenne? Cheydinhal sokkal szebb, mint Helgen.

\- Örülök, hogy így látod. Hamar be fogsz illeszkedni ide, meglátod.

A lány bólintott, de azonnal utána más irányba nézett. A lelke mélyén bántotta valami, amiről nem akart beszélni az anyja előtt. Tudta, hogy mennyi mindent tettek érte, csak is őérte, ha most arról kezdene panaszkodni, hogy mennyire idegennek érzi azt a házat, biztosan megbántaná őket.

Közben azért megmagyarázta magának, hogy ez az érzés biztos csak időszakos, hisz még egy napja sincsenek ott. Meg kell szokja az új környezetet. Valami mégis olyan idegennek hatott számára abban a városban. Úgy érezte, hogy ő soha sem lesz otthon abban a környezetben.

Amint ő ott búslakodott, látta, hogy az anyja közben már szinte mindent kipakolt, de attól még mintha keresett volna valamit. Amikor már harmadszorra ment ki, majd jött vissza üres kézzel, megkérdezte tőle, hogy mit keres. Az felé nézett, majd mély levegőt vett, és egy mély sóhajtást követően így szólt:

\- Emlékszem, hogy betettem a szárított fűszereket egy dobozba, de sehol sem találom.

\- Öhm... Anya, azok mind Helgenben maradtak...

\- Hogy érted? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy odaadtam apádnak, hogy tegye el, mert szükségem lesz rájuk!

\- Csak a hordóba fért, az aszalt gyümölcsök tetejére. Mondtam, hogy mi van benne, de azt mondtad, hogy nem lesz rájuk szükség.

\- A gyümölcsökön volt? Miért nem mondtad, hogy azokon van!?

\- Hisz mondtam, és te mondtad, hogy már nincs hely. Apa még fel is emelte a hordót, de te erősködtél, hogy nem lesz rá szükség.

\- Ó, Mara szerelmére... Igazad van... Annyira akartam már indulni, hogy többé már ne kelljen téged remegve lássalak... Ó, drágám, semmi probléma, a Helgenben maradt szomszédok biztos örülni fognak a nagy fogásnak. Mi meg majd szedünk itt friss alapanyagokat. Láttam is a kapun túl néhány tő aloe verát...

\- Ha gondolod, megyek és máris szedek pár gyógynövényt.

\- Kedves tőled, de ráér majd reggeli után. Egy igazi Északi tiszteli a gyomrát. Ébreszd fel az öcséidet, én addig elkészítem a reggelit.

\- Szóljak majd apának is?

\- Nem kell neki. Kiment fát hasogatni, ha végez, majd bejön. Hidd el, hamarabb vágná ki a környező erdők fáit, minthogy az a két lustaság magától felkelne.

Nem is tévedett a kerek arcú asszonyság, mire a két álmos szemű lurkót kiterelte a nővérük az étkezőbe, addigra a család két felnőtt tagja már a konyhaasztalnál ülve várta három csemetéjét.

Elköltötték reggelijüket, azt követően pedig mindenki tette a dolgát. Lucia, ahogy ígérte reggel, elindult gyógynövényeket keresni, a városon túlra.

Az anyja jól emlékezett, valóban volt néhány tő aloe vera a közelben, de Lucia azért még keresni szeretett volna mást is. Hallotta, hogy ginzeng is terem a közelben, és mintha borsmenta illatát is érezte volna az erdő felől. Talált mindkettőből, ráadásképp pedig még egy nagy csokor kakukkfüvet is szedett egy rom közelében.

A magas épület egykor talán egy őrtorony vagy erőd lehetett, Lucia mindenesetre annak tippelte, de biztosan nem tudhatta. Félelmetes hangokat hallatott a szél, ahogy keresztülfújt a helyenként beomlott falak között.

Luciának már volt dolga hasonló helyekkel, Helgen környékén is talált hasonló romokat az ember, ott pedig a szél még hangosabban fújta a nótáját.

Az egyre hangosodó morajlásokat hallva azonban a lány végül mégis a távozás mellett mdöntött. Az ölére nézve igazán meg lehetett elégedve... Két kézzel is alig tudta már fogni a sok növényt.

Visszafordult arra, amerről jött, mikor egyszercsak a fák takarásából előugrott három farkas. A vézna trión jól látszott, hogy már napok óta nem foghattak semmit, a fehérlő fogaikból és az ingerült morgásukból pedig arra lehetett tippelni, hogy Luciát nézték ki maguknak ebédre.

A lány arca elfehéredett a farkasok láttán, kezéből pedig kihullott az összes növény, amit szedett.

A három fenevad talán a gyógynövények mozgását meglátván, talán csak a lány félelmét megérezvén, de abban a pillanatban nekirugaszkodtak, és a lányra rontottak. Lucia felsikoltott, de egyben a lába is megindult, és még időben sikerült elugornia a rá vadászó ragadozók elől.

Persze nem maradt ideje a teketóriázásra, nekilódult, egyenest a városka felé véve az irányt. Az egyik farkas hátulról rávetette magát a lányra, de az szerencséjére egy éles szikla mellé esett, a farkas pedig pont a sziklára, amibe beleverve a fejét azon nyomban kilehelte a lelkét.

A másik két állat közben elzárta előle a menekülési útvonalat, így Lucia arra szaladt, amerre tudott, jelen helyzetben egy vaskos fa felé. Üldözői viszont nem akartak hosszú üldözősdit játszani, ezért az egyik farkas amint a lány lába közelébe ért, belekapott a menekülő bokájába, aki ettől a fának esett, de még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy a fájdalmával nem törődve a másik lábával lerúgja magáról a nyáladzó ordast.

A másik farkas közben ingerülten arrébb rángatta pofán rúgott társát, míg a lány a fa oldalához símulva próbált arrébb kúszni. Eleinte a fának háttal, annak kérgét tapogatva lépegetett, de egy pillanat múltán, amikor látta, hogy a két farkas befejezte a civakodást, és újból az ő életére készülnek törni, átlendült, szembekerülve a fával, csakhogy hiába kapott a kéreg után, nem vette észre a kéreg hiányát, és mire már felfogta, hogy előtte odu van, addigra már elvesztette az egyszensúlyát, és beesett a lyukas fa méretes odvába.

Földet érve már azt hitte, hogy itt a vég, de egyszeriben csak azt érezte, hogy egy csapóajtóra esik, ami viszont megnyílt a súlya alatt, Lucia pedig bezuhant rajta egy sötét verembe.

Szerencsés szerencsétlenségében megmenekült a farkasok támadásától, de a másik, még használható lábára esett rá. Szörnyű fájdalom hasított mindkét lábába. Egyikből ömlött a vér, míg a másikat nem érezte. Percekig üvöltött, mire képes volt magát túltenni a sokkon.

Akkor nézett csak fel. A két farkas még mindig odafent kerülgette a nyílást, de egyik sem mert leugrani. A fenevadak később megunták a céltalan várakozást, és elmentek. Addigra már Lucia is valamelyest megnyugodott.

A nyíláson beszűrődő fényt kihasználva kicsit körbenézett. Egy földalatti teremben volt. Egy ágyat látott, mellette pár hordót, nem messze tőle újabb hordók sorakoztak, közöttük pedig egy embermagasságú gyertyatartó állt. Attól távolabb egy nyitott, tégla alakú láda volt, mellette pedig egy asztal. Azon volt néhány dolog, de túl nagy volt a homály ahhoz, hogy pontosan meg tudja állapítani, hogy mik is lehetnek. A teremben közben orrot facsargató bűz terjengett. Lucia egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy a nyílás alatt volt, onnan pedig mondhatni elég friss levegő áradt le rá.

A nap egyre jobban kezdett lemenni, Lucián pedig egyre jobban kezdett úrrá lenni a kétségbeesés. Hiába kiáltozott, nem jött segítség, majd kifulladt és teljesen berekedt. A portól pedig, amit belélegzett, hevesen el kezdett köhögni.

Teljesen besötéteedett, mire minden zaj elült. Ekkorra Lucia már teljesen kifáradt. Saját szívverését hallgatva feküdt a földön. Szoknyájának egy darabjával bekötötte a bokáján a sebet, de a másik lábával nem tudta mihez kezdjen, nem is érezte egyáltalán.

Könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, de már nem kiáltott. Ilyen állapotban nyomta el a fáradtság. De nem aludt sokáig, a holdat ugyanis még mindig ugyanazon a ponton találta, mint ahol utoljára emlékezett rá. Mint kiderült, nem magától ébredt. Lépések zaját hallotta, és ahogy abba az irányba fordította a fejét, amerről a zajt hallotta, meglátott egy hosszúkás árnyat, amint felé közelít. Az alakkal együtt azonban jött a bizonytalanság is, valamint egy fajta szag. Az a jellegzetes szag, a halál szaga...


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kelepcében**

Lucia, a Skyrimből érkezett északi tinédzser első napja tartózkodott Cheydinhalban, de hiába menekült az őt kísértő lidércek elől, Cyrodiilban újabb nehézségek fogadták.

Mialatt az erdőben tartózkodott, gyógynövényeket gyűjtve, farkasok támadtak rá, és menekülése közepette leesett egy verembe.

A tágas, hullaszagot árasztó helyen érte utol az éj, valamint ott, a hold fényében kellett rádöbbenjen arra is, hogy az egyik lába eltörött.

De nem ez volt az egyetlen, ami izgatta abban a pillanatban, amikor felébredt rövidke álmából. Hangokat hallott, felé tartó lépteket, a hangok irányából pedig előtünt egy árnyalak is.

Ez a sötét, egyenes alak megállt, és alighogy elült a léptek zaja, hörgéshez hasonló hangok kezdtek felhangzani a sötétben.

Az emberinek egyáltalán nem tünő hangok egyre csak sokasodtak, és ahogy telt az idő, fémes zajok is vegyültek a hangok közé, mintha csak egy rácsot ráztak volna...

Lucia hátán a szőr felállt, főleg mikor visszanézett, és meglátta, hogy az egy szál, egyenes árny már nem látszik a sötétségben, pedig a Hold még oda világított. A sötét árnyakat látott helyében, amik, akár a fák levelei, úgy mozogtak jobbra-balra.

A sebesült lánynak bár torkában dobogott a szíve, végül mégis felkelt helyéről, és bal térdén kúszva, mivel a másik lábát maga után húzta, az árnyalakok felé kúszott.

Ahogy közeledett, a hangok egyre erőszakosabbnak hallatszottak. Mintha vadállatok morogtak és üvöltöttek volna. És amikor a sötétség sem volt képes már többé elfedni előle, meglátta őket... Emberek voltak... Egykor legalábbis biztosan. Most azonban megnyúzott, öntudat nélküli testek, vagy épp csontvázak voltak felfegyverezve, nyakig páncélban.

Lucia elképedt a látványtól. Mintha a földbe gyökerezett volna, úgy térdelt ott, szemben azokkal a szörnyekkel, amiket csak egy rácsajtó tartott távol tőle.

Azok a szörnyű lények nem tágítottak, gyilkolási mámorban rázták a rácsot.

Luciában viszont élt az élni akarás. Tudta, hogy nem fog tudni harcolni azokkal a borzalmas bestiákkal, ha egyszer áttörik a rácsot. Tudta, hogy találnia kell valami megoldást a megnyugtatásukra. Kicsi gondolkodás után arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy az ágy mögé mászik, és ott meghúzza magát, abban a reményben, hogy azok a szörnyű lények idővel, ha már nem látják, felhagynak a rács rázásával, és akár a farkasok, más préda után néznek...

Hiába bújt el előlük, azok a fenevadak nem tágítottak a rács elől. Folytonos morgásuktól és üvöltésüktől pedig pihenni sem lehetett.

Az idő egyre telt, a nap is feljött, Luciát pedig már kezdte kínozni az éhség, de főleg a szomjúság. Mivel látta, hogy a zombik nem tudnak áttörni a rácson, de el sem fognak menni, kezdte őket figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Felült az ágyra, és a napvilágban újra szemügyre vette a termet. Ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét az az ágy fölött lebegő két falterítő volt. Mindkettőn ugyanaz volt, egy óriási fekete kéz. Hiába nézte meg tüzetesebben, nem ismerte fel, de azért sejtette, hogy valami szervezet emblémája lehet. Egyszerű tenyérlenyomatnak kicsit nagy volt...

Más, említésre méltó dolgot nem vett észre. A kínzó éhség hatására az ágy melletti hordókat kezdte el maga mellé húzni, hogy kinyissa őket, de akármelyiknek fogta meg a fedelét, nem tudta levenni egyiket sem. Ekkor az asztal felé tekintett. Látta, hogy van rajta valami, de nem látta pontosan, hogy micsoda.

Más megoldást nem látva, úgy döntött, hogy elkúszik odáig. Közben útba ejtette a gyertyatartót is, remélve, hogy azokat a hordókat ki tudja majd bontani. Az utolsót sikerült is neki, de elképedésére, csak néhány régi pergament, tintát és tollat talált. Sóhajtott egyet, majd kivett mindegyikből egyet, azután pedig tovább kúszott, egyenest az asztalig.

Nagy nehézségek árán felült egy székre, majd miután kifújta magát, körbenézett az asztalon. Szerencséje volt, hogy nem előbb tette, mivel valószínűleg sikítva dőlt volna el a székkel együtt, így viszont a székben ülve kiordíthatta magát...

Megvolt a szag forrása... Az asztal lapján egy szív, egy emberi szív hevert, egy jó nagy vértócsában úszva. Nem lehetett friss, mivel a „köret" már odaszáradt. Ahogy látta , már régen.

\- A Kilenc Égire! – kiáltotta remegve. – Hova kerültem?

Szegény lány teljesen kikészült, pedig akkor még nem is látta az asztal melletti láda tartalmát. De ami késik, az nem múlik... Amint belenézett, és meglátta az emberi maradványokat, ájultan rogyott le a székről.

Maga sem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig lehetett eszméletén kívül, csak azt tudta, hogy a nap még besütött a verembe, amikor magához tért. Jó ideig még mozdulatlanul feküdt, de ahogy tisztult az agya, úgy kezdett megérni benne az elhatározás. Egyszer aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és megmozdult. Vissza szenvedte magát a székre, majd elővette a hordóban talált pergament, tollat és az üveg tintát. Remegő kézzel fogta meg a tollat, hogy azután a tintába mártsa, és belekezdjen levelébe.

„Nem tudom, kinek a kezébe kerülnek soraim, ahogy azt sem, hogy egyáltalán életben leszek-e vagy sem, amikor elolvassa, bár jelen helyzetemben kevés esélyt látok a túlélésre, de akárhogy is lesz, csak annyit kérnék, hogy halálom esetén vigye el a testem Cheydinhal kapujába. A szüleimmel alig pár napja érkeztünk Skyrimből ide, és nem szeretném, ha utánam kutakodva ide keverednének, vagy hogy hamis reményeket tápláljanak magukban. Bár sosem jöttem volna erre, most csak azt kívánom... Bár látnám inkább azokat a szárnyas förtelm..."

A toll kiesett a kezéből, képtelen volt tovább írni. Arccal az asztalnak esett, és nem mozdult többé. A nyíláshoz rögzített kötélhágcsó, amin a lány leesett, közben remegni kezdett, kicsivel később pedig felverődött alatta a por, cipőnyomokat formálva a porszemcsékben.

A nyomok az asztalhoz vezettek, ott, a lány fölé pedig váratlanul egy fekete árny borult. Egy kéz a feje irányába nyúlt, ami megragadta a hullámos tincseket, hogy utána a hajánál fogva emelje fel az asztalról a leányzó fejét. Egy fehér penge csillant meg a lány torkánál, amit egy határozott kéz emelt oda, határozott szándékkal, a pergamen azonban a hirtelen mozdulatok kavarta légmozgásban lesodródott az asztalról, finoman nekiütődve a fekete ruhadarabnak.

A penge végül nem színesedett be, hanem elhagyta a lány torkát, de a kéz, ami tartotta, még mindig a lány nyaka körül maradt. Bal oldalról kihúzott egy aprócska nyílhegyet a lány nyakából, ami után oldalra hajította a magatehetetlen testet.

Ez a rejtélyes alak ezek után felelemelte a földről a levelet, majd miután végigszaladt rajta két barna szeme, az asztalra dobta a pergamen darabot.

Odalépett a lány mellé, majd lábbal a hátára fordította. Azt követően leguggolt mellé, majd halkan megjegyezte:

\- Sithisre, te erősen kísérted a sorsod...

A férfi ezt követően még guggolt mellette egy darabig. Maga sem értette, miért, de miután elővett egy tőrt a gúnyája alól, nem a lány torkát metszette át vele, hanem a lábán lévő kötést vágta le. A seb csúnyán festett, a szélein elfeketedett, úgy látszott, hogy el is fertőződött.

A lány állapota percről percre romlott, és a kábító hatású nyílvessző sem használt neki. Bár a méreg rajta nem volt halálos, de Luciának erősen legyengült a szervezete úgy a sebesülések, mint az éhség és szomjúság hatására.

Szervezete azonban erős volt, egy idő után visszanyerte az eszméletét. De nem volt benne semmi élvezet, a farkasok által megharapott lába csak úgy égett a fájdalomtól. Felszisszent a heves fájdalomtól, de csak ezek után vette észre, hogy két keze az ágyhoz van kötve.

Amint felfogta, hogy mi történik a közelében, körbenézett. Félhomály honolt a teremben. Körbenézve nem látott semmi idegent, csak arra figyelt fel, hogy az élőhalottak eltüntek a rács mögül. Ez a tény azonban nem adott okot számára a fellélegzésre.

Ahogy forgatta a fejét, a szeme sarkából mintha egy árnyat látott volna megmozdulni tőle előre, az asztal irányából. Odakapta a fejét, és figyelmesebben körülnézve megpillantotta a széken ülő illetőt.

Nem is csoda, hogy nem vette észre előbb, a talpától kezdve a feje búbjáig feketében volt, no meg a szobában nem voltak éppen a legjobbak látásviszonyok.

\- Jól figyelj, rám! – törte meg a halálos csendet egy határozott, mély férfihang. – Csak egyszer mondom el a játékszabályokat! Te nekem felelni fogsz mindenre, és hidd el, biztosítalak afelől, hogy őszintén! Ha egyetlen válaszod is számomra nem kielégítő, hosszú, fájdalmas halálban lesz részed! Megértetted, amit mondtam?

\- I-igen... – felelte a lány elhaló hangon, mivel érezte, hogy itt már az életéről van szó.

\- Akkor kezdjük az elején, Cheydinhal grófja küldött ide?

\- É-én nem ismerem őt. Apám tőle vásárolta a házat, de én egyszer sem találkoztam vele.

\- Láttad az ágy fölött a két lobogót?

\- Igen.

\- Tudod, mit képvisel a rajtuk szereplő ábra?

\- Most láttam őket először.

\- Hogy kerültél ide, a rejtekhelyemre?

\- Farkasok üldöztek és leestem egy csapóajtón.

\- Mi keresnivalód volt a közelben?

\- Gyógynövényeket kerestem...

\- Még el is hinném, ha nem láttam volna kint annak a farkasnak a tetemét. Hogy ölted meg?

\- Nem... Nem emlékszek rá...

\- Nem hatsz meg a könnyeiddel. Már volt dolgom egy bőgőmasinával, aki egyből az életemre tört, amint lehetőséget adtam rá. Szedd össze magad, vagy nyafogj tovább, és meghalsz!

\- De nem hazudok... Annyira gyorsan történt minden. Azt se tudom, hogy hány farkas támadt rám. El akartam futni, de az egyik megharapott... Öhm... Most, hogy belegondolok, eszembe jutott valami. Az egyik rám ugrott, de ráesett egy éles kőre. Abban zúzta be a fejét.

\- Legyen... – vonta meg a vállát az idegen, majd a lány elé hajított egy darab almát. – Gondolom, éhes vagy. Edd meg, a tiéd!

A lány arca eltorzult, majd lehajtott fejjel megjegyezte, hogy nem szereti az almát. Néhány másodpercnyi hallgatás után, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon nem haragította-e magára a férfit ezzel a lépésével, jobbnak látta felemelni a fejét. Enyhe döbbenet ült ki az arcára, amikor meglátta, hogy az a sötét alak többé már nem ül az asztalnál.

Nem hangzott el újabb kérdés, a beálló csend pedig véletlenül sem ígérkezett megnyugtatónak. Kiváncsian kezdte forgatni a fejét, de alig fordította el egyik irányba, másik irányból megragadták a haját, majd egy rongy került az arca elé. Hiába rúgkapálózott, mindkét keze le volt kötve, esélye sem volt védekezni.

Végtagjai elernyedtek, szemei lehúnyódtak, ő pedig csak feküdt, semmit sem érzékelve a külvilágból.

Talán ijedtében még belegondolt, hogy többé már nem látja viszont a napot, talán soha többé nem találkozhat a családjával sem, meglehet, hogy mindennek vége.

Történetem azonban nem ér itt véget.

Cheydinhal nyugati bejáratánál az őrök egyike épp egy félig sem rejtett ásításon esett át, amikor a társa egyszercsak elhagyta az őrhelyét.

\- Hé, hova olyan gyorsan?! – kiáltott utána.

Amaz nem válaszolt, csak felénézett, majd a földút felé intett. Ott egy ember feküdt. Egy lány, szakadt szoknyával, mindkét lábán kötéssel. Az arca falfehér volt. Első ránézésre azt sem lehetett tudni, hogy egyáltalán életben van-e még, de ami az őröket illette, őket más valami érdekelte... Hogy mégis hogyan került oda, elvégre előtte egy pillanattal még senki sem volt ott.

Mindkét férfi odament, jobban megnézték a lányt. Rájöttek, hogy még életben van, de alig lehetett érezni a szívveréseit. Egy utazó is épp arrajárt, ő maradt mellette, amíg az őrök egyike elszaladt segítséget kérni.

Újabb katonák jöttek, akik közül az egyik felismerte. Állította, hogy ő az az északi, aki Skyrimből érkezett, és akinek nyoma veszett. Időközben megérkezett az őrök kapitánya is. Ő amint megtudta a lány személyazonosságát egyből elrendelte, hogy a kastélyba vigyék a rossz bőrben lévő lányt.

Hosszú órák múltán Lucia visszanyerte az eszméletét. Erősen szédült, de legelső észrevétele az volt, hogy többé már nem abban a hullaszagot árasztó teremben van, hanem egy tiszta, tágas és meglehetősen világos helyen.

Hiába ült fel és nézett körbe, nem tudta megállapítani, hogy hol van. Egy szélesebb padon feküdt, egy vastagabb pléddel betakarva, a teremben pedig erős almaillat terjengett.

A fent említett gyümölcs több magával egy tálban, tőle jobbra, egy kisasztalon volt elhelyezve.

Luciának eszébe jutottak a nem is olyan rég átélt emlékek, és talán ezért, vagy talán csak azért, mert kicsi korától kezdve felfordult a gyomra az almák illatától, mindenesetre a tál felé nyúlt.

Mivel a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek neki, megpróbálta eltolni a közeléből az erősen illatozó gyümölcsös tálat, de pechjére felborította a kisasztalt, a fémtál pedig csörömpölve esett le a földre, a féltucatnyi alma pedig szétgurult a teremben.

A zajra belépett egy őr.

\- Ó, kisasszony, látom, felébredtél – mondta, közelebb menve. Felvett egyet a szétgurult almák közül, majd odanyújtotta a még mindig falfehér lánynak. Az válaszra nyitotta a száját, de még mielőtt egy hang is elhagyta volna a torkát, átgondolta, hogy talán mégsem lenne túl jó ötlet máris elutasítónak mutatkozni, ezért inkább elvette a számára oly zavaró illatú gyümölcsöt.

\- Köszönöm... – mondta halkan. – És elnézést a felfordulásért, amit okoztam...

\- Biztos éhes vagy. Maga a grófnő próbált személyesen megitatni, de semmi sem ment le a torkodon.

\- Megtudhatom, hogy hol vagyok?

\- Cheydinhalban, a kastélyban. Megyek, értesítem a grófot vagy a grófnőt arról, hogy felébredtél.

\- Öhm... – nyújtotta kezét a távozófélben lévő őr felé. – Ha nem nagy probléma, majd kaphatnék egy kis vizet...

A könnyűpáncélban lévő férfi visszanézett, majd bólintott egyet. Azt követően azonban távozott a teremből. Lucia kihasználva a kínálkozó alkalmat, a terem másik végébe hajította a kezében tartott gyümölcsöt. Az egészen az ablak alá gurult.

Kevés idő múltán léptek zajára lett figyelmes. A finom kopogást hallva sejtette, hogy egy nő közeledik, mivel az anyja is mindig ilyen módon közlekedett. Ezek a léptek azonban mégis másképp hangzottak, tudta, hogy nem az anyja az, aki jön.

Abban azonban egyáltalán nem tévedett, hogy egy nő az az illető. Pontosabban egy Dunmer volt az. A csinos sötételf asszony egész ruházatából és megjelenéséből sugárzott a nemesi pompa. Mélyvörös, bársony ruha volt rajta, amit középül egy világoskék pánt szelt ketté. A hosszú szoknya alól a lépéseikor előbukkant ugyancsak piros bársonycipője.

Hosszú haja franciakontyba volt fonva. Ez a hajviselet jócskán engedte dominálni két hosszú fülét. Mint fajtája többi tagjának, az ő bőrszíne is kékes árnyalatú volt.

Mivel Lucia még életében nem látott Dunmert, még átutazóban sem, igencsak megnézte a közeledő nőt. Az figyelmen kívül hagyta a külsejét oly nagyon vizsgáló tekintetet. A lány mellé érve lehajolt hozzá, majd a kezébe nyomott egy bögre vizet.

Lucia közben észbekapott, és a nő vizsgálgatása helyett figyelmét a víznek szentelte. Hamarjában felhajtotta az egészet.

\- Köszönöm... – nyújtotta vissza az üres bögrét a nőnek.

\- Ó, igazán semmiség. Megtudhatom, hogy miként érzed magad?

\- Fáj a lábam... De ha nem tévedek, magához a grófnőhöz van szerencsém?

\- Llathasa Indarys vagyok, Cheydinhal grófjának felesége. Te pedig Lucia vagy, igazam van?

\- Igen, de honnan...

\- Lucia, hagyjuk ezt most! Neked pihenésre van legfőképpen szükséged! Ne törődj semmi mással... Később majd visszajövök, és akkor majd beszélünk. Most épp várok valakire, aki minden percben itt lehet, és akit nem várathatok meg. Próbálj meg aludni. Kint lesz az ajtó előtt egy őr. Ha valamire szükséged van, szólj neki bátran.

\- Kérlek, szólj a szüleimnek.

\- Minden rendben lesz, Lucia. Ne törődj most mással, csak a gyógyulással.

A grófnő finoman visszafektette Luciát a padra, betakargatta, majd végül kiment a szobából. A lány még hallotta, amint a grófnő odaszól az őrnek, hogy senkit sem engedhet be a lányhoz, még a grófot sem. Az „Igenis, úrnőmet" követően bezárult az ajtó, majd léptek távolodó zaja hallatszott, azután pedig csend... Mintha megállt volna az idő... Luciát pedig elnyomta a fáradtság.


	3. Chapter 3

Madárcsicsergésre ébredt, majd meghallotta ahogy halkan becsukódik az ajtó. Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Odakint narancssárga köntösbe bújt a világ, de neki fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a nap vajon most kel, vagy épp most nyugszik-e le a horizonton.

Ennek megállapítására nem is maradt ideje, a füle ugyanis más, fontosabb dologra kezdett hegyesedni. Luciának mindig is tökéletes volt a hallása, és ez jelen helyzetben sem volt másképp. Tisztán hallotta a madarak énekén túl a két férfi hangját, akik egy szobával odébb, csukott ajtón keresztül beszélgettek.

Egyikük idegen akcentussal, másikuk hűvös, kimért hangon. Túl fáradt volt még ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, hogy vajon ismeri-e őket vagy sem, mindenesetre a beszélgetésüket, azt tisztán hallotta.

\- Nem érdekel, mit mondott a feleségem, távozz! – hallotta az akcentussal beszélő férfi hangját, amit valóban távozó léptek követtek.

Súlyos koppanások voltak ezek, és bár Lucia nem sokkal korábban ébredt, azt azért máris meg tudta állapítani, hogy az ajtaja előtt strázsáló őrt zavarták el az imént. Alighogy a léptek elhalkultak, az imént parancsot adó férfi ismét hallatta a hangját.

\- Mégis mire véljem a lánynál tett látogatásod? – kérdezte.

\- Tartsd rajta a szemed, barátom! – hallatszott a sejtelmes hang.

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy a társaságod nem végez félmunkát, erre itt van ez az Északi...

\- Ha az Éjanya parancsa lett volna, Sithisre mondom, a lánnyal nem lenne többé dolgotok.

\- De akkoris! Miért követed nyomon a sorsát, ha nincs közöd hozzá?

\- Barátom, a fiad kinek is köszönhetően kapta meg még idejében az ellenszert?

-...

\- Helyes. Nincs is szebb a csendnél. Ó, még egy apróság. Holnap késleltesd a börtön környékén az őrségváltást, és... Olyat osszanak be, akiért, ha a szükség hozza, nem kár...

\- Tehát ezért voltál bent az imént...

\- Még aludt, amikor bent voltam. De azt láttam, hogy még nem látta egy alkimista sem a törött lábát. Nesze! – érces csörgés hallatszott, amit az imént beszélő férfi hangja követetett. – Ez fedez minden kiadást! És csak finoman közöljétek vele! Talán jobb is, ha a feleségedre bízod.

\- De akkor mégis ki rendelte meg a munkát?

\- Andel!

A beszélgetést egyszercsak egy ismerős nő hangja szakította félbe, akinek szavába egyúttal ajtónyílás is vegyült.

\- Andel – ismételte meg a nevet az akcentussal beszélő asszony. – Mégis miért küldted el az őrt? Hisz parancsba adtam neki, hogy maradjon! Miért hozol folyton kellemetlen helyzetbe?

\- Llathasa... Kedves feleségem... – hebegett a vékonyabb hangú illető, míg közben lassan, enyhén nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó, Lucia pedig végre meglátta a két beszélgető fél egyik tagját.

A sötét elf kék színű nemesi ruhát viselt, míg szintúgy kék arca fokozatosan kezdett fehéredni, ahogy az ajtó csikorogva kinyílt, és meglátta mögötte a padon ülő, még mindig félálmában ásítozó kisasszonyt.

\- Miért ébresztetted fel? – tette fel férjének az eszébe jutó legelső kérdést a meglepett grófnő.

\- Félreérted a helyzetet! Én bent sem jártam nála! Egy iratra volt szükségem, az őrben pedig nem bíztam meg annyira, hogy a színe előtt ki merjem nyitni a széfet!

A Dunmer asszony toppantott egyet dühében, majd melle fölött összekulcsolta két karját, azután pedig rászólt a férjére, hogy akkor most már kinyithatja nyugodtan a széfet, nem lesz senki sem a szemtanúja.

A férfi erre rákvörösre pirult. Nem viselte jól, ha a felesége más előtt irányítani próbálta. Llathasa erre sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult a nyitott ajtó felé. Odaérvén megragadta a kilincset, de még mielőtt behúzta volna az ajtót, beszólt a még mindig álmosan csücsülő lánynak, hogy mindjárt bemegy hozzá, addig viszont legyen türelemmel, és ne mozduljon a helyéről.

Az ajtó ezután becsukódott, Lucia pedig akár még tovább is hallgathatta volna a házaspár vitáját, ha nem tűnik fel neki az ablak irányából a magától emelkedő alma.

A látványra teljesen odafordította a fejét, mire meglátta a nyitott ablak előtt az áttetsző, emberi alakot.

Lucia szeme előtt történt, hogy a lebegő almából egyszercsak eltünt egy harapásnyi darab, majd a fent említett gyümölcs megindult a kikerekedett szemű leányzó felé.

Szegény lánynak a hangja is elakadt, elnézve a nem mindennapi látványt. A kaméleon effektus varázsa alatt megbúvó illető a lány fekhelye mellett lévő asztalkára helyezte a megkóstolt gyümölcsöt, majd sarkon fordult, és lassan visszasétált az ablakhoz. Kezével arrébb lökte a függönyt, s mire az visszahullott a helyére, a rejtélyes alak már távozott is a szobából.

Az incidenst követően nem sokkal kinyílt az imént becsukott ajtó, és belépett rajta a város grófnője. Búskomor arccal ült le az őt figyelő lány mellé.

Kis ideig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézték egymást. A csendet végül a grófnő törte meg.

\- Ha a gróf végzett a széfnél, be fog jönni egy kedves barátom. Vigge egy hozzád hasonló Északi. Skingradból érkezett. Nem tudom, hallottál-e róla, úgy is nevezik, hogy Vigge, az óvatos. A legkiválóbb mágusok közé tartozik. Meg fogja nézni a lábad.

\- Mikor jönnek értem a szüleim?

\- Hamarosan... Vigge hamarosan bejön. Addig is ne idegesítsd magad, jó helyen, biztonságban vagy.

\- De...

A lány hangját az ajtó csikorgó nyílása nyomta el. A gróf nyitott be, hogy beszóljon, hogy végzett. Llathasa grófnő arca kissé felvidult. Felállt helyéről, és gyorsan a férjéhez sietett.

Lucia még hallotta a gróf hangját: „Ha végzett a barátod, jó lenne, ha elmondanád neki!".

Az Északi lány érezte, hogy valamit eltitkolnak előle, tudta, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel, azonban semmit sem tehetett, rá kellett magát bíznia az események forgatagára. Főleg, hogy valóban, amint a gróf távozott, még ugyanazzal az ajtónyitással belépett a sokat emlegetett skingrádi mágus.

Vigge, az óvatos jól láthatóan egy Északi ősöktől származó férfi volt. A negyvenes, ötvenes évei között járhatott, barna hajú, kopasz halántékú ember volt, és bár sokan barbár nemzetségnek tartották az Északiakat, erről a férfiról sütött, hogy a nemesség része, úri megjelenése, finom mozgása, válogatott beszéde alapján.

\- Üdvözöllek, kisasszony – köszönt a férfi, a lány „betegágyához" érvén –, a nevem Vigge.

\- Lucia...

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megvizsgáljalak. Úgy tudom, hogy az egyik lábad eltört, míg a másikon csúnya sérülés van.

\- Igen, farkasok támadtak rám, miközben gyógynövényeket kerestem az erdőben.

Miközben a lány a vele történteket magyarázta, a mágus neki állt lefejteni a kötést a lány farkasharapást szenvedett lábáról. A kötés felseje nem volt átázva, de ahogy közeledett a bőr felé, a gyolcs is úgy kezdett egyre pirosabb és pirosabb lenni.

A seben látszott, hogy már előtte gondos kezek kitisztították, méghozzá megfelelően.

\- Nincs fertőzésveszély... – állapította meg a mágus. – Egy közepes erejű gyógyító varázsige pontosan elegendő lesz.

Ahogy mondta, elegendő is lett... A sebnek nyoma sem maradt, miután a mágus elvette a lány lába elől a kezét, ami még akkor is sárgás fénnyel csillogott.

Luciának ekkor megszűnt a fájdalma, de még akkor is ott volt a másik lába, a törött. Vigge azt is szemügyre vette.

Ahányszor megkérdezte a lányt, hogy érzi-e amikor hozzáér, Lucia nemlegesen rázta a fejét. A mágusnak ez nem volt ínyére, de nem tette szóvá gondolatát, csak a fejét csóválta.

A láttamozás végeztével a grófnő felé fordult.

\- A lábat sínbe tették, ez jó ötlet is volt, csakhogy az a baj, hogy az idegek már el kezdtek elhalni. A térdénél a legnagyobb a baj, de mint látod, nem érzi a lábfejétől kezdve a combjáig egyáltalán, ha hozzáérek. Létezik megoldás, de azt egy köszönöm szépen nem fedezi...

\- Ne törődj a költségekkel! Az arckifejezésedből ítélve nincs más lehetőség.

\- Az időből futott ki szegény pára. Teljes felgyógyulást ez a módszer sem biztosít. Kedves Lucia – fordult a mágus a lány felé. – Rendbe hozunk, ne aggódj, azt viszont tudnod kell, hogy már soha többé nem lesz olyan a lábad, mint előtte! Ráálláskor mindig érezni fogod a térded, és életed végéig sántítani fogsz. De ennél többet nem tehetek érted.

\- Ettől függetlenül teljes életet élhet? – érdeklődött Llathasa.

\- Igen, grófnő – bólintott az őszülő hajtincsekben gazdag északi.

\- Akkor tedd, amit tenned kell!

A mágus egyetértően bólintott, majd közelebb lépett a törött lábhoz. Újabb és újabb varázsigéket mormolt a bajsza alatt, amiknek hatására a láb szürke ködfelhőbe borult. Lucia mozdulatlanul figyelte a mágus minden cselekedetét. A mágikus köd, ami ellepte a lány lábát egyre csak vastagodott, mígnem Lucia felszisszent, mondván, hogy a köd nyomja a lábát. A mágus viszont csak továbbra is mormolta a varázsigéket, míg nem Lucia feljajdult, és hirtelen kirántotta a lábát a ködből.

A lány felugrott helyéről, ámbár alig bírta megtartani az egyensúlyát. A grófnő és a mágus egyszerre szaladtak oda hozzá, hogy két oldalt megtartsák.

Vigge, az óvatos, nevéhez méltóan viselkedett: kiokosította a lányt, mielőtt elengedte volna. Elmondta neki, hogy léphet néhány lépést a szobában, de a bűvigéknek még kell idő ahhoz, hogy eléggé megszilárdítsák a széttört, most frissen összerakott csontokat.

Lucia az intelmeknek megfelelően járt el. Tett néhány lépést a szobában, majd visszaült korábbi helyére. A két felnőtt még faggatta ezután egy darabig. Megtudták, hogy sajgó érzés kínozza a térdénél, ami, ahogy Vigge fogalmazott, teljesen természetes érzés volt, és bizony ehhez az érzéshez hozzá kell szoknia, mert bár idővel csillapodni fog, sosem fog végképp elmúlni.

Ezzel, és még néhány gyógyulási tanáccsal gazdagabban köszönt el Lucia a skingrádi mágustól, aki nem is maradt tovább a szükségesnél.

A gyors búcsú után az Északi mágus és a Dunmer grófnő kimentek a lány szobájából. Lucia még hallotta, amint a fizettségről beszélgetnek, de gyorsan haladtak, és több falon át azért még a Skyrimből érkezett csodabogár sem hallott át.

Olyan félóra múlva tért vissza a grófnő, egymagában. A szája mosolygott, de az arcán valahogy mégis inkább szomorúság látszott.

\- Hogy vagy, Lucia?

\- Köszönöm, jobban... És valóban köszönök mindent, amit értem tettek... Bár én is többet tehetnék ennél, de a szüleim biztos mindent megtérítenek. De valóban... Mikor jönnek a szüleim? Szóltak nekik?

\- Lucia, most inkább pihenj. Majd holnap beszélünk.

\- De, grófnő! Én nem szeretnék továbbra is a terhükre lenni. Anya is ugyanúgy gondomat tudná viselni abban a há... Otthon...

\- Pihenésre van szükséged. És valamit tudnod kell. Három nappal ezelőtt itt járt az anyukád. Az ölében tartotta a kistestvéred, és szinte könyörgött a férjemnek, hogy keressen meg téged. Andel bár ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy várjunk egy kicsit, hátha előkerülsz, engem nagyon felizgatott az eltünésed. Az audiencia végén odamentem anyukádhoz, a fiam, Farwil kíséretében. Akkor tudtam meg, hogy a fiaink egykorúak, és én akkor ígértem meg anyukádnak, hogy abban az esetben, ha rád találunk, mindent megteszek érted. Próbálom tartani a szavam, de most ehhez neked is segítened kell. Feküdj vissza, és pihenj. Minden más... várhat.

Lucia hátán futkosott a hideg a nő szavait hallva. Nem kért ő sokat, csak annyit szeretett volna, hogy a szüleivel lehessen, de valamiért a grófnő nagyban kerülte a témát. Most pedig szinte fájt a lánynak, ahol a Dunmer asszony szorította a kezét.

Llathasa azonban végül elérte amit akart. Lucia nem kérdezett többet, helyette a szemeiben látszott a fel nem tett kérdés, és mellette a félelem, ami végül csukva tartotta a lány száját.

Másnap reggelig nem is látta a grófnőt, csak az egyik őr vitt be neki ételt. Nem tudta, de belekevertek a narancslevébe egy kis nyugtatót, amitől másnap reggelig aludt.

Reggel már a folyosón sétálva találkozott össze a szobája felé tartó grófnővel. Együtt visszamentek a lány szobájába, de mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót, Llathasa meghagyta a kint álló őrnek, hogy senkit sem engedhet be, amíg ő bent tartózkodik.

Ezt követően leült az asztalhoz, Luciának is jelezve, hogy tegyen ugyanúgy. Egy mély sóhajt követően, a grófnő így szólt:

\- Most, hogy négyszem közt vagyunk, és tudva, hogy az állapotod is kielégítő, elmondom azt, amiről eddig hallgattam.

\- Ugye a szüleimről van szó...

\- Tegnap nem akartam szólni, mert féltem, hogy a hír kihatna a gyógyulásodra, és Vigge is ugyanezt javasolta. De ez most már nem várhat tovább. Szükség van az azonosításra...

A grófnő addig végig a lány szemébe nézett, utolsó szavainál azonban félrenézett.

\- Mi-milyen azonosításra?

Lucia bár feltette a kérdést, arcáról azonban akkor már könnypatak csordogált.

\- Sajnálom, Lucia... Egyedül maradtál ezen a világon...

A lányból ekkor tört ki a sírás. Habár érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel, a lelke mélyén mégis remélte, hogy rosszul látja az előjeleket.

A grófnő odament a lányhoz, majd mellétérdelvén keblére ölelte a zokogó lányt. Az átázott blúzt és a kisírt szemeket követően, mikor Lucia már valamelyest beszélni is tudott, akadozva, alig hallhatóan megkérdezte a grófnőtől, hogy mi történt.

\- Az eltünésed bejelentését követő napon találtunk rá a családodra. Senkit sem kíméltek, és vittek mindent, ami egy kicsit is értékes volt. Azt hittük, hogy a Sötét Testvériség tette, de meglepetés ért bennünket. Egy tolvaj egyszerűen beállított a barakkba és kijelentette, hogy ő tette, ő végzett a családod minden tagjával. Azt mondta, hogy a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni...

\- Lelkiismeret? Egy ilyennek van lelkiismerete? És most hol van? Látni akarom! Ugyanazt akarom vele tenni, amit ő tett a családommal!

\- Nyugodj meg, gyermekem. Szörnyű lehet az érzés, de értsd meg, ígéretet tettem az anyádnak, hogy bármi történjék, én megvédelek. A gyűlölet és a kétségbeesés nem használ

\- De látni akarom!

\- Lucia... Most legelőször a házatokhoz kell, elmenjünk. Azonosítanod kell, legalább egyiküket a négyük közül... Rettenetesen sajnálom, de ez most a legfontosabb!

A lány reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, de engedelmeskedett az elf asszony kívánságának.

Elmentek a házhoz, melyet Lucia oly idegennek érzett már az első perctől kezdődően.

Két katona tartotta két oldalt, mert bár a lába meggyógyult, a megtudtak után már nem bírt hosszabb ideig talpon maradni.

Megtörtént az azonosítás is. A vörös foltoktól hemzsegő takarók alatt valóban a családja hevert. Mind a négyen, egymás mellé húzva, a földön. Ahogy azt a grófnő megmondta: egyedül maradt... teljesen egyedül...


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. A tettes**

Emberek jöttek, mentek a magas, farácsos díszítésű épületek között. Mindenki tette a dolgát, valahova igyekezett. Sokaknak fel sem tünt a füstölgő kémény, ami az eseményekhez méltóan szokatlan látványnak minősült, mivel elméletileg a ház lakóit mind egy szálig kiírtották. És mégis, a ház melletti kis épületben valaki tüzet gyújtott...

Az arra járóknak inkább csak az szúrt szemet, hogy katonák állnak a ház körül. Nem is csoda, hisz gyilkosság történt benne. Négy védtelen ember nyerte ott halálát, az elkövetőről vagy elkövetőkről pedig nem tudni semmit. Csak a bűncselekményről lehet tudni, hogy rablótámadásnak néz ki a dolog, mivel a pletykák szerint a házból minden értékes apróságot elvittek, köztük még a testekről is lelopták az ékszereket.

Felröppentek a pletykák arról is, hogy talán a család háttere nem volt teljesen tiszta. Cyrodiil területén ugyanis a vérontást nem keverték a tolvajlással. Ilyen fokú barbárság inkább Skyrimre volt jellemző.

Ezekből a pletykákból az egyedüli túlélő mit sem hallott. A grófnő gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy mit tudhat meg az árván maradt tinédzser.

Igaz, nem lehetett mindig mellette, de a saját testőrét kérte meg arra, hogy felügyelje a lányt. Így hát nem is csoda, hogy sokak feje a lezárt ház felé fordult, aminek bár többé nem volt tulajdonosa, most mégis ott állt előtte két katona, egyikük nem más, mint Llathasa Indarys testőre.

A ház mögötti kis műhely kéményén vastagon gomolygott a füst. Bent, az üllő előtt az árván maradt északi lány dolgozott. Egyik kezében fogóval, másikban kalapáccsal egy felhevített vasdarabot formált. Még az apjától leste el a mozdulatokat, bár a kovács szakma sosem vonzotta igazán. Most mégis ott kopácsolt a füstszagú műhelyben.

Munkája közepette egy árnyék vetült rá. Felnézve a grófnő testőrét pillantotta meg.

\- Mindjárt készen vagyok... – szólt a lány keserű hangon.

\- Ezt most csináltad? – nézte az apró, vékony, hóvirág formájú fémdarabot a férfi.

\- Még az alját kell, levékonyítsam, és kész.

\- De hisz én is ismerem a kovácsszakmát. Egy fülbevalót nem lehet ennyi idő alatt ilyenre formálni.

\- Ó, ezt nem most kezdtem el. Anyának szántam a születésnapjára. De már sosem adhatom át neki. Az ajándékból így hát legyen egy mementó.

\- Tehetséges vagy. Mégis, talán jobb lenne, ha pihennél egy kicsit. Tudom, hogy gyógyulóban van a lábad. Ne terheld túl.

De a testőr hiába győzködte, Lucia addig le nem tette kezéből a szerszámokat, amíg be nem fejezte, amit elkezdett, jelen esetben a pár fülbevalót.

Munkája végeztével visszament a szobába, ahol a testek voltak. Sorban odament az összes lepellel letakart test mellé, egyenként felemelte a fehér takarót, amit követően egy tőrrel lenyisszantott mindegyik hajából egy tincset. Helyükbe könnyeket csempészett. Félelem, kétségbeesés könnyei voltak ezek, melyek bár felszáradtak, nyomuk örökre megmaradt...

Lucia érezte, hogy elvesztett mindent. De nem akarta ilyen könnyen elengedni, az emlékek túl mélyen éltek benne ahhoz.

Négy hajtinccsel az kezei között nézte végig, ahogy a szeretteit koporsókba helyezik, majd kiviszik őket. A tágas nappali egyik székén ült, és nézett maga elé. A könnyeit már mind elsírta, a tincsek is mind átáztak.

A kezére nézett, és meglátta az ujjaira tapadt hajszálakat. A nedves szálak bár színre nem voltak egyformák, teljesen összekeveredtek. Lucia végül kivette erszényéből a délelőtt készített fülbevalót és feltűzte rá a nedves hajszálakat. Miután ezzel megvolt, a fülébe tette a fülbevalókat. Így újra közelebb érezte magához a szeretteit.

Ezt követően azonban már nem maradhatott sokáig, ugyanis lassan kezdetét vette a temetés. A szertartás nem tartott sokáig, és bár alig vettek rajta néhányan részt, a temetést végző, Arkay szolgálatában álló pap, igazi, Északiakhoz méltó búcsúztatást rendezett, bár mondhatni a halottak többen voltak jelen, mint az élők... Ugyanis Lucián és a papon kívül csak Llathasa Indarys testőre volt jelen.

A katona bár nem mondta, de féltette a megviselt arcú lányt. Alig pihent valamit, és tudta róla, hogy mágikus gyógyitáson esett keresztül nemrég. De megértette a makacsságát, azonban a szertartás végén ellentmondást nem tűrve, karon fogta a könnyes szemű leányzót, és visszavitte a kastélyba.

A kastély falai között összefutottak a gróffal, mire Lucia egyszercsak fogta magát, és ellépett a testőr mögül, elállva a gróf útját.

\- Gróf Indarys – szólalt meg a lány.

\- Szeretnél valamit kérdezni? – nézett rá vörös szemeivvel a férfi.

\- Csak szeretném megköszönni azt, amit értem, és a családomért tettek.

\- Ha érdekel... a feleségem érdeme az egész.

\- Igazán kínos ez, de szeretnék még kérni valamit...

\- A kínosabb az, hogy hamarosan le kell üljünk, megvitatni a jövődet...

\- Andel, már mindenütt kerestelek! – Llathasa hangja zavarta meg kettejük beszélgetését. A nő a folyosó végéből szaladt feléjük. Lovaglóruha volt rajta, melynek egyenesszárú szoknyáját enyhény megemelte, hogy szaladni tudjon benne.

\- Ne is mondd... – csóválta meg a fejét a gróf. – Farwil leesett a lóról. Mondtam, hogy hagyjuk ezt az őrültséget. Ha mindenáron lovaglni akar, hozathattunk volna Morrowindből egy Iszap Vándort (Silt Strider). Abba legalább beleszíjaztuk volna, és nem lett volna semmi baja...

Lucia csak nézett a grófra, mint aki egy szavát sem érti. De nem is csoda, elvégre a lány annak előtte, hogy Cheydinhalba jött a családjával, Hellgenen kívül nem igazán látott más települést. Még Whiterunban is csak egyszer járt, amikor az apjával felutaztak egy kovácstalálkozóra, ami Jorrvaskr híres neves kovácsműhelyében, a Skyforge óriási kemencéje mellett került megrendezésre. Így hát elképzelése sem lehetett arról, hogy miről beszél a Sötét Elf, de biztos tátva maradt volna a szája, ha meglát a város határában egy óriási bolhát...

A grófnő testőre, látván a nagy felkavarodást, megfogta a lány jobb kezét, és megpróbálta elhúzni a két elf közeléből, a lány azonban makacsul ellenállt. Mire aztán a gróf szakította félbe a nézeteltérést, azzal, hogy lefeszítette a katona kezét a lányéról.

\- Mondd gyorsan – nézett a gróf a lány szemébe. – Mit akarsz mondani? Mert látod, hogy mennyi gond van a fejemen.

\- Szeretném látni a családom gyilkosát. Tudom, hogy tömlöcben van!

\- Ian – hallatszott a grófnő hangja, amivel a testőrét szólította a nevén. – Vidd el Luciát oda, ahova kéri, de ügyelj rá! Nem szeretném, hogy romoljon az állapota. Andaril, te pedig légy szíves, gyere velem. Nem az a baj, amire te gondolsz – vörösödött el a nő kék arca. – Farwil nem leesett arról a lóról, hanem a hátára vette...

Lucia nagyot nézett a hallottakon, és már azon sem lepődött meg, hogy a testőr csak továbbra is kézenfogvást vezette tovább. De legalább nem maradt a fantáziájára a meglehetősen bizarr eset, amit az imént hallott, a börtöncellához vezető utat ugyanis a testőrrel az udvaron keresztül tették meg. Minden bizonnyal a testőrt is érdekelte a paciemelgetés, amit élőben meg is nézhettek. Alighogy kiléptek a szabadba, meglátták kint az udvaron az Indarys házaspár fiúgyermekét, amint egy vézna kis pónit hurcol körbe-körbe az udvaron.

Igen szép számmal gyűltek össze érdeklődők a nem mindennapi látványra, és bár volt, akinek már a könnye is csorgott, de nyíltan senki sem merte elnevetni magát...

De legalább Lucia szája mosolyra szaladt, amikor beléptek a rácsos ajtón. A testőr nem mert felé fordulni, de azért valószínű, hogy ő is jót vigyorgott az eseten.

Egy hosszú lépcsősoron mentek le, mire élertek a cellákig. Azt azonban még egy vaskapu zárta el, ami előtt egy börtönőr ült, egy asztalnál. Épp egy üveg sört szürcsölgetett, amikor meglátta a két látogatót.

A testőr szólt hozzá, és mondta el neki jöttük okát, mire az őr rándított egyet a vállán. Nem igazán érdekelte tovább az ügy, odament a kapuhoz, kinyitotta azt, majd miután odaszólt nekik, hogy nem adhatnak semmit be a raboknak, elállt az útjukból, de végig mögöttük maradt, amíg a két illető odabent tartózkodott.

Lucia izgatottan előzte ki a testőrt, és reszketve szaladt az egyetlen cella ajtajához, ami nem állt üresen.

Nem látszott, ki van odabent, csak az, hogy háttal fekszik nekik, és hogy nyakig be van takarózva.

Lucia haragosan ugrott az ajtó elé, és talán barbár módjára be is törte volna, ha a testőr nem fogja le az utolsó pillanatban.

\- Nyugodj meg – súgta a lány fülébe –, különben ölbe veszlek, és miután visszaviszlek a szobádba, rád zárom az ajtót, amíg a grófnővel nem tudok szót váltani...

A lány erre vett egy mély levegőt, de mielőtt visszaválaszolt volna, átgondolta a hallottakat, és végül anélkül fújta ki tüdejéből a levegőt, hogy bármit is mondott volna. Helyette bólintott, majd miután a testőr elengedte, a lány így szólt a tömlöcben fekvő illetőhöz.

\- Egyik tagja vagyok annak a családnak, amit kiírtottál! A szádból akarom hallani, hogy miért kellett meghalnia anyámnak, apámnak és a két kisöcsémnek?!

Hiába a hangos szavak, válasz nem jött a túloldalról. Néhány másodpercnyi várakozás után Lucia ismét megszólalt.

\- Most jöttem a temetésükről, és jogomban áll tudni az igazságot!

\- Hé, disznó! – kiáltott a hátuktól a börtönőr – Megsiketültél? Mert a reggel még jó volt a füled, amikor a moslékot kaptad!

Mindhiába... csak a csend felelt. Az illető továbbra is csak feküdt ott magának, mozdulatlanul, a fal felé fordulva.

A börtönőr erre káromkodott egy cifrát, majd megkerülve a látogatókat egy jó nagyot rúgott az ajtóba, arra számítva, hogy a rácsok zörgésére azért már csak fog reagálni a rab, csakhogy valami más történt: az ajtó kicsapódott, majd a lendülettől vissza is záródott.

Az őr ijedtében megborzongott, de azért hamarjában kapcsolt. Intett a két látogatónak, hogy maradjanak ott, ahol vannak, míg ő gyorsan bement a cellába.

Lehajolt a rabhoz, s miután levette róla a koszos takarót, csak akkor vált láthatóvá, hogy a vastag, fekete anyag alatt egy méretes vértócsában fekszik a szerencsétlenül járt rab, akit mint kiderült, kibeleztek. A zsigerei ott gőzölögtek még, ahogy lekerült a testről a takaró.

Lucia szemei elkerekedtek, de ismét csak nem hagyta, hogy a testőr kivigye a teremből. Addig még hagyta, hogy vezesse, amíg meg nem látott az asztalon egy tőrt, de amint azt megpillantotta, kikapta kezét a férfijéből, majd magához véve a szúrófegyvert, visszaszaladt a cellához, majd beszaladt, lehajolt és lenyisszantott egy jókora tincset a halott világosbarna hajából. A tőrt ezután a hulla mellé lökte, s csak ezután volt hajlandó elhagyni a börtön területét.

A gyilkosság bár azelőtt nem sokkal történt, sehogy sem sikerült kideríteni az elkövető kilétét, de mivel tudták, hogy ki volt, és főleg, hogy mit tett, senki sem erőltette meg magát annak érdekében, hogy kiderítsék a gyilkosa kilétét. A gyilkosság módszerét alapul véve amúgyis úgy festett, hogy a Sötét Testvériség áll a dolog mögött, őket pedig a városban túlzottan félték ahhoz, hogy fellépjenek ellenük.

Másnap délelőtt Lucia éppen a szobájában ücsörgött nagy szomorúan, kezében szorongatva a meggyilkolt rab tincsét.

Egész este azon töprengett, hogy mitévő legyen. Nem akarta a többi hajszál közé tűzni a tincseket, de ennyi maradt csupán számára abból az illetőből, aki magával vitte a sírba az összes választ.

Ahogy ott szorongatta a hajszálakat, kifinomult fülével egyszercsak meghallotta a túlsó szobában folyó beszélgetést. A gróf az őrség parancsnokával beszélgetett éppen. A katona hevesen ellenezte a gróf ötletét, miszerint írják azt a megyilkolt rab halálának okáról, hogy öngyilkosság volt. A gróf szava azonban törvény volt abban a városban, így azon a délelőttön le is zárult a nyomozás.

Ezt követően, miután a parancsnok elhagyta az irodát, léptek zaja hallatszott, majd váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó, és az északi és a sötét elf pillantása találkozott.

\- Gyere át az irodámba! – szólt a gróf, ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon.

A lány szó nélkül teljesítette a parancsot, majd miután leültek egymással szembe, Indarys gróf egy borítékot nyomott a lány elé. Az kibontotta, mire kiderült, hogy háromszáz szeptim rejlik benne. A lány értetlenkedve emelte tekintetét a grófra.

\- Ennyi maradt a házatok elárverezése után – mondta a gróf.

\- Tessék?

\- Ugye nem feltétetelezted rólunk, hogy minden költségedet álljuk! A temetés felétek ismert módon történt, a nyomozás, a hullák utáni tisztítás, vagy akár a sebeid kezelése... mind, de mind komoly összegbe került. Fogd, itt van a számla, ha nagyon érdekel. Llathasa barátja, Vigge, sajnos nem dolgozik valami olcsón.

\- De hisz ez... Egy temetésért huszonötezer szeptimet elkérni?

\- Nem egy személyről, hanem négyről volt szó. De légy inkább hálás. Ha nem beszélek a feleségem testőrével, még az ő tegnapi napidíját is te kellett volna, hogy álld. És akkor még huszonöt szeptimmel sem maradtál volna!

\- De...

\- Mivel nem szeretném még az utolsó garast is kiszedni a zsebedből, ajánlom, hogy egy órán belül távozz a kastélyból, különben sajnos a törvények értelmében az itt tartózkodásod mai napi díját is el kell, kérnem. És még valami... Ne merd a bajoddal felzaklatni Llathasát! Szegénynek van elég baja... Mint azt a minap hallottad, Farwil fiam gyakorolta az erőfitoktatást, és ennek melléktermékeként ráejtette a paripáját a feleségemre. Most pedig, ha nincs ellenvetésedre, távoznék. Ajánlom, hogy te is tegyél hasonlóan...

Lucia lefagyott. Csak ült ott, és nézett maga elé. Néhány percbe beletellett, amíg teljesen megértette, hogy mi történt. Egyedül maradt, 300 szeptimmel.

Semmije sem maradt, és még Cheydinhal grófja is megfenyegette.

Tudta jól, hogy hiába maradna ott, a gróf biztos minden követ megmozgat annak érdekében, hogy többé már ne találkozhasson a grófnéval. Pedig Lucia azért még bízott a szerencséjében. Remélte, hogy azért valami úton módon összefut vele, vagy a testőrével, de a folyosók, ahol elhaladt, mind üresek voltak.

Elhagyta a kastélyt, maga mögött hagyva a reményt is. Még utoljára visszanézett, de a két strázsa szúrós pillantásain kívül mást nem látott.

Bár, mint azt a gróftól megtudta, a házat elárverezték a feje fölül, első útja mégis arra vezetett. A ruháit szerette volna magához venni, de csak az üres falakat találta. Mindent, az utolsó szegig elvittek a házból.

Lucia lehajtott fejjel jött ki az üres lakásból. Innen maga sem tudta már, hogy merre menjen tovább. Nem volt semmilyen úticélja, csak ment, a nyugati kijárat felé véve az irányt.

Az Arkay-nak szentelt katedrális elé érve, úgy döntött, hogy bemegy. A tágas terem visszhangozta minden lépését, míg le nem ült az egyik padra. Órákig ücsörgött ott magának, anélkül, hogy bárki is egy szót szólt volna hozzá. Látott megfordulni arrafelé egy-két alakot, de senki sem ment a közelébe.

Egy bizonyos idő után, amikoris meglátta, hogy kezdik meggyújtani a gyertyákat, a távozás mellett döntött.

Ottléte alatt azért mégsem vesztegette az idejét, a családja meggyilkolásával vádolt férfi hajszálait felfűzte a bal fülbevalójára, míg arról a tincseket áttette a másik fülbevalóra.

Mint említettem, Lucia sötétedéskor lépett ki a katedrálisból, de a feje még akkor is zsongott. Akkor vált még rosszabbá a helyzet, amikor a lépcsők aljánál meghallotta az igencsak hangosan suttogó koldusok beszélgetését. Pontosan nem értette, hogy miről beszélnek, nem is igen érdekelte őt akkor, de az látszott rajtuk, hogy valaminek nagyon örülnek.

A lány mélyet lélegzett az üde, vízszagú levegőből, majd megvált helyétől. Bár az idegei teljesen kikészültek az elmúlt napok megpróbáltatásaitól, a gyomra korgását akaratlanul is meghallotta. Elindult tehát, keresni egy nyugodt helyet, ahol elkölthet egy szerény kis vacsorát.

Newlands Lodge, ez a felirat állt a szálló falán, ahova Lucia végül bement. A hely hangulatos pultosnőjétől rendelt egy könnyű vacsorát, amit úgy öt perc múltán ki is hozott neki az asztalához. Bár éhes volt, alig bírt két falatnál többet legyűrni, így szinte érintetlenül hagyta ott a gazdagon megrakott tálat. Rosszul érezte magát, ezért inkább úgy döntött, hogy kivesz egy szobát, és pihen inkább. Főleg, hogy a lába is el kezdett fájni. A pultosnő tíz szeptimért fel is ajánlott neki egy szobát, csakhogy Luciát akkor érte meglepetés, amikor az erszényébe nyúlva hiába kutatott a borítékért, benne a pénzzel.

Teljesen zavarba jött a sok idegen pillantás súlya alatt, egyetlen szerencséje csak az volt, hogy a pultosnő nem volt lobbanékony, és nem csinált nagy felhajtást a dologból. Az ételért nem kért el tőle pénzt, mondván, hogy bele sem dugta az orrát, de szállást nem adott a lánynak, hiába volt szegény falfehér.

Így, megalázva kényszerült Lucia elhagyni a fogadót. De nem volt ereje túl messzire menni. Egy ház előtti padra ült végül le. Rosszul volt. A gyomra teljesen felfordult, a lába hasogatóan fájt, és már igazán nem hiányzott neki más, csak az, hogy valaki leüljön mellé.

Ez még talán nem is lett volna annyira zavaró, ha az illető nem teszi a kezét a lány combjára, és nem kezd az ujjaival egyre feljebb nyúlni.

A lány ellenkezve taszította le magáról az idegen kezet, ám a férfi csak nem vett vissza a rámenősségéből, mire a lány felugrott a padról, csakhogy megszédült, s mire észbe kapott már azt tapasztalta, hogy valaki erőteljesen vonszolja be a házak mögé.

A rámenős sötét elf éppen csak a skyrimi északi vérrel nem számolt, ami bizony kiütközött a lányból, és rosszullét ide vagy oda, amikor a fickó ránehézkedett, az bizony egy erőteljes rúgással „fegyvertelenné" tette a hancúrozós kedvében lévő férfit.

Míg az a földön fetrengett, Luciának sikerült elmenekülnie.

Eképp ért véget a lány napja, s egyben így hagyta el a várost, mely változást ígért számára. Épp csak, hogy ő nem ilyen változásokra vágyott...


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Ne bosszants fel egy Északit!**

Az erdő az éjszaka leple alatt hiába ugyanaz, jóval ijesztőbbnek tűnik. A baglyok vérfagyasztó huhhogása mellett akkor valami más zajt is lehetett hallani. Fémes recsegést hordott magával a szél. Csappanásokat, melyek mind egy még napközben is igen sötét hely irányából hallatszódtak.

Egy vaskos fa hatalmas nagy odvában térdelt Lucia, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy kinyisson egy fémből készült csapóajtót. De hiába a szívós északi vér, mely néhány órája kisegítette a közeli városkában, ezzel a fémszerkezettel képtelen volt megbírkózni.

Hiába cibálta, nem tudta kinyitni. Csak annyit ért el vele, hogy felháborodásában csapkodni kezdte, mire a keze is sajogni kezdett.

Sakál módjára kezdett üvöltözni, de hiába a heves kirohanás, képtelen volt felnyitni a vasfedőt. Annyit ért csak el, hogy teljesen kifulladt, valamint valahonnan a közelből farkasüvöltés hangzott fel. Eszébe jutott az ordasokkal történt kellemetlen találkozása, ezért inkább ott hagyta az oduba rejtett csapóajtót, és elindult a sötétben, megkeresni az erőd bejáratát.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy látott hasonlót, de azért bízott benne, hogy mégiscsak létezik, és nem kényszerül a szabad ég alatt bevárni a farkasokat.

A sötétben, no meg a tégla és egyéb törmelékek között bolyongva nehezen, de ráakadt egy viseltes faajtóra, ami szemmel láthatóan annak idején az erődbe engedett bejutást.

Az öreg kapu nyikorogva nyílt meg. Odabent a sötét és dohos levegő mellett valami másfajta szag is terjengett. Mintha valami rohadt volna a távolban.

Lucia megtorpant egy pillanatra. Hirtelen elméjébe villantak azok a szörnyűséges lények, azok a mozgó hullák. Vett egy mély levegőt, miközben szemével a sötét folyosó végét pásztázta.

Eltöprengett, hogy mitévő legyen, de agya annyira kiégett, hogy a legegyszerűbb és egyben élő emberre nézve a legrosszabb döntést hozta, amikor egyszerűen csak fogta magát, és elindult a hátborzongató hangok irányába.

Maga sem értette, hogy mi vezérelte, de egyszercsak ott állt a szörnyek előtt, és csak állt, meredten bámulva a felfegyverkezett csontvázakat.

Azok csikorgó hangon mozdultak, és indultak felé. Lucia viszont képtelen volt ezek után egy lépést is tenni, nemhogy megkíséreljen elmenekülni.

A förtelmes lények, mind ahányan voltak a lány elé igyekeztek, de érdekes mód, most csak kerülgették, egyik sem támadt rá. Lucia elméje közben kitisztult, és váratlanul hátat fordított nekik, hogy menekülőre fogja, de ekkor váratlanul nekiszaladt valaminek. Ez a sötét dolog tapintásra puha volt, de egyben elég szilárd is ahhoz, hogy sikeresen elállja a lány útját.

Lucia ijedtében felsikoltott, bár a végét már amennyire csak tudta, próbálta elharapni, tartva a csontvázak esetleges felbőszítésétől, azonban ahogy meghátrált, rájött, hogy nem valami, hanem valójában egy emberi lény állt a hátánál.

Ez a fekete ruhás idegen enyhe szigorral az arcán nézett a megszeppent lányra. Lucia csupán a két óriási barna szemet fedezte fel, amiket le nem vett róla az idegen férfi.

\- Kitartásodnak meg lett az eredménye – szólalt meg a férfi, hirtelen. Hangja mély és határozott volt, majd egyszercsak előkerült a ruhája alól egy tőr, amit meglátva, Luciából felszínre tört az elharapott sikoltás második fele is.

\- Ne olyan hangosan, Lucia! – korholta le a férfi. – A halottak már járnak errefelé, de ne akard az üvöltéseddel rájuk borítani a falakat. Legalábbis addig ne, amíg én is itt vagyok.

\- Mégis honnan tudod a nevem...

\- Szerinted? Szerinted ki volt, aki a város kapujában hagyott? Nem számítottam a gróf húzására, de ha már itt vagy, elárulok neked valamit. Előbb azonban fogd ezt! – És azzal a lány kezébe nyomta a tőrt, majd újra fekete ruhája alá nyúlt, és kihúzott alóla egy aranyláncot. A láncon egy sárkány formájú medál csüngött. Lucia egyből megismerte az erős északi beütésű ékszert.

\- Ez... Hisz ez az anyámé volt...

\- Ezzel fizetett meg bennünket az, aki megrendelte annak halálát, akinek a tincsét a családod hajszálaitól külön, a másik füledben őrzöd. Tudnod kell Lucia az igazságról, de előtte azért vedd el ezt. Elvégre a tiéd.

Nem kellett a lánynak kétszer mondani, úgy kikapta a férfi ujjai közül az aranyláncot, mint a szélvész. Könnyek gyűltek szemébe, ahogy a kezében tartotta. Egy le is gördült hosszú szempillái alól, egy kesztyű mögé rejtett hüvelykujj azonban letörölte az arcáról, még mielőtt végigcsordult volna rajta. A férfi érintésétől Lucia összerezzent, majd gyorsan meg is hátrált. A kezébe adott tőrt maga elé kapva nézett a férfi gesztenyebarna szemébe.

\- Ki vagy, és honnan tudsz mindenről, ami velem történt!?

\- Lucien Lachance a nevem, és felajánlok egy lehetőséget. Elvesztetted a családod, de én felajánlom a sajátomat. Ne, kérlek, ne légy egyből ilyen elutasító – mondta, látván, hogy a lány nemlegesen kezdte csóválni a fejét. – Hallgass előbb végig. Tudom, hogy tombol benned a düh, tudom, hogy harci lázban égtél, amikor szemtől szembe kerültél a családod kivégzőjével. Ha nincs a grófnő testőre, biztos betörtél volna a zárt cellaajtón keresztül is, csak hogy csillapítsd a bosszúvágyad. Elárulom, hogy az, aki feladta magát, akit a család, melynek tagja vagyok, megölt, nem egyedül követte el a tettét. Volt még valaki, aki a felbérlésünkkel tisztára mosta a nevét, aki ezzel a lépésével elérte, hogy minden vád alól fel lett mentve. Ő a Sötét Testvériség segítségét kérte, és meg is fizetett bennünket, azonban, hogy te is a képbe kerültél, megadom a választás lehetőségét neked. Fogd a tőrt, és végezz a családod gyilkosával, és akkor húgomként üdvözöllek a bűnben, vagy menj ki innen, és soha többé ne lássalak!

Mondandója végeztével elállt a lány elől, de az csak állt ott továbbra is, egyik kezében a láncot, míg másikban a tőrt szorongatva. Kék szemei csak úgy forogtak a szemüregében. Dühösen rágta a szája szélét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

A férfi látta, hogy elérte a célját. Lucia talán meg sem hallotta Lucien utolsó mondatait, mert hogy nem a távozáson gondolkodott, az tisztán látszott rajta.

\- Hol találom? – kérdezte a lány, dühtől rekedtes hangon. – Ki ő, merre van?

\- Ó, tehát, érdekel az ajánlatom...

\- Csak az érdekel, hogy merre bújkál?

\- A testvéreim nagy hibát követtek el, amikor a jelenlegi búvóhelyén találkoztak vele, de ez rád nézve inkább szerencse. Menj vissza Cheydinhal városába. A keleti kapun keresztül menj Arkay temploma felé, majd a legelső elágazásnál fordulj balra. Ott találsz egy elhagyatott házat. Itt a kulcs hozzá. A pincéjében találod, akit keresel. Vondd felelősségre, ha akarod, vagy végezz vele titokban, nem rám tartozik. A lényeg az, hogy addig próbáld meg levadászni, amíg még a lopott holmik nála vannak. És egy jó tanács: légy vele óvatos, négy embert már megölt...

Utolsó szavai olaj voltak a tűzre. Annak is szánta őket, és mint ahogy arra számított, Lucia előremasírozott, az erőd kijárata felé, majd kiérvén megkerülte az ajtó mögött álldogáló, éjfekete szőrű lovat, és ment, csak ment, a távoli utcalámpák fénye felé.

Fájdalmas emlékek ostromolták elméjét. Emlékek, melyek még annyira frissek voltak, melyek eddig annyira kedvesek, békések, szeretetteljesek voltak, most csak gyötrelmet, bűntudatot, hiányérzetet és szenvedést hordoztak magukban.

Ezen érzések fölött pedig még ott uralkodott a vágy is, hogy holtan lássa azt, aki a családja vérét ontotta.

Ment, csak ment, maga mögött hagyva a bagolyhuhogástól hangos erdőt, az álmos szemű őröket, az égbe magasodó, karcsú házakat, a hatalmas templomot, és egyszercsak ott állt, a nyitott ajtó mögött, túl a küszöbön. Akkor is éppen csak azért állt, mert arrébb kellett tennie néhány poros ládát az útból, hogy a pincébe vezető ajtóhoz el tudjon érni.

Nem törődött azzal, hogy mekkora zajt csap, azzal sem, hogy kettessével lépte meg a lépcsőfokokat, egyszercsak ott állt a pókhálós fal alatt heverő hálózsák előtt.

A koszos anyagon egy férfi feküdt, a lánynak háttal. Körülötte sörös üvegek hevertek üresen. Az üvegeken túl, a sarokba hajítva, egy lyukas zsák hevert. Bár a teteje össze volt kötve, az oldalán lévő lyukakon át látni lehetett a tartalmát.

Lucia szeme a Skyrimben töltött zord, hideg és sötét telek alatt igencsak hozzászokott a rossz fényviszonyokhoz, így különösebb nehézségek között sikerült meglátnia a résen keresztül a Hellgenből származó tárgyakat. Meglehet, a legtöbbért tényleg csak néhány üveg sört vagy más szeszes italt kaphattak, de Lucia szemében azok az ócskaságok mind értékes holmik voltak.

Megmarkolta a rejtélyes férfitől kapott tőrt, de valami még mindig visszatartotta a kezét. Talán az a kecskebőrborítású könyvecske volt az, ami ott hevert a porban, nem messze a lány lábától. Lucia felemelte, és olvansi kezdte a fehér lapokon ákom-bákom írással írott szöveget. A napló sok mindenről mesélt, például arról, hogy miképp lett a két tolvajból gyilkos, hogyan lett értékesebb pár fényes csecsebecse négy emberi életnél.

Lucia kezében megremegett a könyv, amit követően nem sokkal később az ujjai közül a földre hullott. A lány szemei csak úgy szikráztak a dühtől, elnézve az alkoholmámorban oly békésen szundító férfi hátát.

A tőr pengéje felfehérlett a sötétben, de mielőtt lecsapott volna, a kéz, mely tartotta, hirtelen közelebb került a testhez, melyre a penge szomjazott, miközben Lucia térdre rogyott.

A lány valamiféle mozgást érzékelt a közeléből, mire a magasba emelte a tőrt, majd lecsapott. Kezét a gyűlölet vezérelte, többször szúrt, egymás után, és bár haragjában nem számolta hányszor, a keze teljesen elgémberedett, amíg a végén már egész testében elfáradt. Rádőlt a mozdulatlan testre. Miközben ott feküdt, a feje lassacskán tisztulni kezdett. Néhány másodpercig tartó időt vett ez igénybe, de a végére úgy felugrott, mintha szúnyog csípte volna meg.

A kezére nézett, és akkor észrevette, amit addig nem. Hiába szúrt oly sokszor, szabad kézzel méghozzá, sem a keze, sem a tőr pengéje nem volt véres. A szúrófegyver kicsúszott a kezéből, egész testében remegni kezdett, de egy rejtélyes erő arra kényszerítette, hogy letérdeljen, és maga felé fordítsa a mozdulatlan testet.

A középkorú, Redguard jellemzőkkel rendelkező férfi holtsápadt bőre természetes kontrasztban állt fekete szemével. Így, hogy közelebbről látta, Lucia rájött, hogy a férfi már korábban meghalt, minthogy ő átszabta volna.

A lány hátán végigszaladt a hideg, amikor meglátta a férfi nyakán a két pont alakú sebet. Már látott ilyet Skyrimben. Hellgen határában találtak hasonló sebekkel halottakat, és mindnek hiányzott a vére. A közeli erdőben rejtőző hagravent gyanusították, de az ocsmány, madárszerű boszorkány vértől megfosztott holttestét is megtalálták néhány nappal később. Ezek után vált nyílvánvalóvá, hogy vámpír ólálkodik a közelben. Sosem sikerült elkapniuk, egyszerűen ahogy jött, úgy el is ment, félelmet hátrahagyva az ott élők szívében.

Ez a félelem most Lucia testét is átjárta, és akkor egyszercsak újra hallatszott valamiféle zaj. Immár tisztán hallatszott a másik oldalról jött, és mikor Lucia odanézett, egy barna hajú, beesett arcú Breton állt a lánytól nem messze. Egy csillogóan fehér élű balta volt a kezében, két vérvörös rubin pedig a szemében...

Amikor a lányra nézett azokkal a szokatlan színű lélektükrökkel, Luciában megérett a felismerés, miszerint megtalálta a Redguard gyilkosát, és egyben a lényt, amitől jobban félt, mint rémálmai alanyaitól.

A Breton beszédre nyitotta száját, de Lucia se nem hallott, se nem látott... csak felugrott helyéről, és sikítva kirohant az elhagyatott ház pincéjéből.

Feltépte a kijárati ajtót, hogy kirohanjon rajta, ám alighogy átlendült a küszöbön, valami a magasba emelte, és visszahúzta a poros szobába.

Nem látott senkit, mégcsak az árnyéka mögött sem, a kezet mégis érezte a derekán, és hiába rúgkapálózott, képtelen volt szabadulni.

Nem volt neki elég mindez, a végén előbukkant a vámpír is, aki elől menekült. A férfi hiába próbált beszélni a lány fejével, az csak tovább üvöltözött, mire az őt tartó kéz párja egy határozott mozdulattal kábító ütést mért a lány tarkójára.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fejezet előtti megjegyzés:_ Új szereplő tűnik fel, aki bár saját, kulcsszereplő lesz a későbbiekben.

 **6\. Egy új kapcsolat kovácsolása**

Mértéktelen fejfájásra ébredt. Legszívesebben elsírta volna magát, azonban előbb még eszébe villant a két vérvörös szem, és a hegyes metszőfogak. Riadtan ült fel. Ahogy ott ült, a sötét szobában, rájött, hogy már nem Cheydinhalban, az elhagyatott házban van, hanem a város melletti erődben. Most nem volt megkötözve, így könnyűszerrel felkelhetett az ágyból. Az imént említett fekvőalkalmatosság szélére egy tálcára némi étel volt téve: egy karéj kenyér, egy tálban valamiféle húsétel és egy üveg bor.

Lucia csak a száját húzta az ételek láttán. Az almánál csak a bort utálta jobban, a húsok közül pedig csak olyat evett meg, amiről tudta, hogy micsoda, de arról a pépről nem igazán lehetett még azt se megállapítani, hogy milyen állatból származik, nemhogy melyik része.

Fanyalogva állt fel tehát, figyelmét inkább a helyre összpontosítva, mintsem az ételre. Ahogy a teremben sétált, rájött, hogy össze lett takarítva az utolsó látogatása óta. Eltűnt például az asztalról a rohadásnak indult emberi szív, a beszűrődő napsugár sem világított már meg port, egyedül csak a rácsajtó volt leengedve, élőhalottaknak azonban nyomát sem látta.

De ami azt illeti élőknek sem, ami egy részről megnyugtatta, de ugyanakkor aggodalommal is eltöltötte.

Ahogy az idő telt, eszébe jutott a többi dolog is, amit a rejtélyes férfi szájából hallott. Már azt legalább tudta, hogy a Sötét Testvériség az, amivel dolga van, ám a férfi nevén hiába töprengett, nem jutott eszébe, pedig emlékezett rá, hogy bemutatkozott neki.

Visszatérve a Sötét Testvériséghez, róluk még annó Hellgenben hallott. Tudta róluk, hogy megszállott fanatikusok hírében álló bérgyilkosok, de Skyrim azon pontján nem igazán kellett tőlük, tartson az ember.

A gondolataiból hangok rántották ki, amiket a rácsajtó túloldaláról kezdett hallani, és ami egyre közelebbről hallatszott. Megijedt, ezért inkább az ágy alatt keresett menedéket.

És valóban, alig pár perc múltán csikorogva nyílt a rácsajtó és bement a szobába két férfi. Lucia csupán a cipőjüket látta, de még csak levegőt sem mert hangosabban venni, annyira félt. Végig az járt a fejében, hogy az egyik a vámpír, és biztos érte jött. A beszélgetést hallgatva azonban rájött, hogy a vámpír neve Vicente, és hogy a férfi Cheydinhalban maradt.

A beszélgetés ezután valamiféle bizalmi szavazásra kezdett áttérni, amit Lucia egyáltalán nem értett, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy neki is köze van hozzá, mert egy pillanatban előkerült az ő neve is.

Felkeltette érdeklődését a beszélgetés, ám erről a bizonyos témáról olyannyira ködösen fogalmaztak, hogy Lucia nem igazán értett meg belőle semmit. Előkerült jó pár ismeretlen név is, olyanok mint: Alval Uvani, J'Ghasta vagy épp Éjanya, akiket a lány nem is ismert, ám úgy tünt, hogy az a bizonyos Alvan Uvani mind közül a legkeményebb fejű, és őt lesz képtelenség meggyőzni, bármiről is legyen szó...

A sok név között azért előkerült a két társalgó neve is. Jürgen volt a vékonyabb hangú neve, a másikat viszont Luciennek hívták, bár inkább a Közlő megnevezést használta személyére a fiatalabbik hang tulajdonosa.

Lucia, amikor meghallotta a majdnem névdruszája nevét, beugrott neki annak vezetékneve is: Lachance. És legalább már tudta, hogy ki az egyik a két férfi közül. Feltünt neki az is, hogy ez a Lachance igen nyájasan, szinte már próféta módjára beszél. És amint ez átfutott az agyán, eszébe jutott az Arkay szolgálatában álló pap, aki a szülei temetését vezényelte. A gondolatai ekkor újra az emlékei köré kerültek, és jóformán csak kushadt ott, az ágy alatt, és arra sem figyelt fel, amikor az egyik a két férfi közül kiment a szobából.

Az ifjú lány csak arra eszmélt fel, amikor megérezte a bokájához érő kezet, majd egy rántás, és kint volt az ágy alól. Ijedtében rúgkapálózni kezdett, cipőjével orrba is találta a mustársárga hajszínű északit, aki válaszképpen elkapta a lányt a torkánál fogva, felrántotta a földről, majd az ágynak hajította.

\- Lucien nem szólt arról, hogy egy ilyen vadmacska vagy! – jegyezte meg a magas északi, az orrát vizsgálgatva. – Szerencséd, hogy nem törted be az orrom, mert akkor megspóroltam volna a Közlőnek egy utat Bravilba...

\- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte a lány.

\- A nevem Jürgen Trail, és én leszek, aki szól pár jó szót az érdekedben egy izomagyú Khajiitnál. Már ha addig nem próbálod meg még egyszer betörni az orrom, mert akkor Luciennek fogok magyarázkodni, hogy miért beleztelek ki...

-...

\- Jürgen! – hallatszott Lucien hangja, majd a homályból lassacskán kirajzolódott a férfi alakja is. – Ha jól tudom, még hosszú út áll előtted.

\- Közlő – nézett Jürgen a közeledő férfi felé –, a fiú biztosan tudja a visszautat?

\- Nincs szüksége útra, de ezt te is jól tudod. Ne feledd, hogy amíg a hátán ülsz, kerüld a vizes, mocsaras részeket.

\- Talán jobb lenne, ha mégis csak M'raj-Darral mennék.

\- Most a lovadról vagy a testvéredről beszélsz?

\- A mágusról. Ügyes az a macska. A múltkor is nyom nélkül eltüntetett három őrt.

\- Tudod, hol találod... mindkettőt. Akárhogy is döntessz, holnap reggeltől Shadowmere-re már nekem lesz szükségem!

Az északi bólintott, azt követően a lány felé nézett, elköszönt tőle, ahogy utána a fekete ruhás férfitől is, majd azonnal utána belevetette magát a romos erőd sötétjébe. Lépteinek hangja egészen addig halkult, míg végleg bele nem veszett a messzeségbe.

Lucia hosszasan nézett a sötét folyosó felé, és talán le sem vette volna róla még jó ideig a szemét, ha közben a teremben maradt férfi nem tett volna felé néhány lépést.

A léptek zajára a férfi felé fordította a fejét. Lucien az ágy mellé ment. Közelebbről is szemügyre vette az érintetlenül hagyott tálcát, rajta az étellel.

Barna szemét ezt követően a lányra emelte.

\- Majdnem egy teljes napja annak, hogy nem ettél egy falatot sem. Egyél nyugodtan. Szükséged van az erőre. Vagy netán a húst se szereted, akár az almát?

\- Szeretnék elmenni...

\- És hova mennél, Lucia? Vissza Hellgenbe? És ott mihez kezdenél?

\- Elmehetek?

\- A csapóajtóhoz a kulcsot az asztalon találod. De tényleg ezt akarod?

\- Nincs már miért maradjak...

\- A földet kémleled, mert úgy érzed, hogy nincs hova menj.

\- De van hova mennem! – csattant fel a lány, de azért még akkor is amennyire csak lehetett, próbálta kerülni a férfi tekintetét.

\- Nem lesz könnyű a visszaút. A nyakék ára nem fedezi az utat. És mi vár majd a szülőföldeden? Lesz kihez fordulj?

\- Hellgenben vannak ismerőseim.

\- Az itt íródott búcsúleveledben arról írtál, hogy menekültetek valami elől. Ez a valami, bármi is legyen, bár ha jól emlékszem szörnyekről volt szó, nem fog ott megtalálni?

A lánynak eszébe jutottak az elméjét kínzó sárkányok, melyeket csak ő látott Skyrim egén. Egy pillanatra megszédült, s ha Lucien nincs a közelében, és nem kapja el még idejében, biztosan összeesett volna.

\- Csak a lábam... – húzódott el Lucia a férfi közeléből, de az addig el nem engedte, amíg a lány le nem ült az ágy szélére.

\- Ilyen állapotban hova mennél? Fogadd meg a tanácsom, most már amúgy is a Sötét Testvériség tagja vagy...

\- Nem vagyok semmiféle testvériség tagja! – ellenkezett hevesen a lány.

\- Megkéselted a szüleid gyilkosát. Benned van a kellő tűz. Ezzel megpecsételted a férfi sorsát, s ha Vicente testvérem nem veszi előbb a vérét, gyilkosságoddal hitelesítve aláírhattad volna a szerződésünket, az áldozatod vére lett volna a tinta. De ez nem sokat számít, bebizonyítottad, hogy a Testvériségben a helyed. Ezt senki sem vitathatja.

\- N-nem... mondj, amit akarsz, én nem vagyok gyilkos!

\- Ha annyira zavar még a gondolat, mondhatjuk azt is, hogy még nem vagy, és egyelőre nincs is szüksége a Testvériségünknek hasonló munkákra, részedről...

\- De hisz a Sötét Testvériség bérgyilkosokból áll...

\- Mi az Éjanyát szolgáljuk, aki Sithis menyasszonya, de mostanság sajnos nehéz idők jöttek a Testvériségre. Sok a munka, de... És itt jössz te a képbe, kedves húgom, Lucia. Otthont, családot ajánlok neked, de csak akkor folytatom, ha érdekel az ajánlatom. Szükségem van segítségre, de tőled függ minden. Menj, ha akarsz, nem állítalak meg.

\- Öhm... Ki az a Sithis... És kicsoda ez a bizonyos Éjanya?

\- Hallottál a Kilenc Égiről?

\- Igen, persze... Ők az istenek, akik a világot uralják. Kiknek erejét mindenki megérzi, de őket még senki nem látta.

\- Nos, Sithis fölöttük áll. Ő a tökéletes üresség, a csönd, mely beborít, a sötét, mely örökké mögötted jár, a félelem, mely minden szívverésedet elkíséri. A matrónánk, az Éjanya őt szolgálja, és mi éltetjük őt, várva, hogy elnémult hangja valaki fülén keresztül újra eljusson hozzánk. És nézd... Csak elmondtam, amit azután akartam, hogy biztosan tudom, a Testvériség tagjának tartod magad. Ez a titkunk, Lucia... Bár az Éjanya fogja a Fekete Kezet, csókot nem lehel rá.

\- Ezt én most nem igazán értem...

\- Az Éjanya adja nekünk a megbízatásokat. Legalábbis az utóbbi két évig ez így volt, csakhogy elnémult, és hiába várjuk, hogy hozzánk szóljon, még nem találtuk meg azt, aki meghallja a hangját.

\- És azt gondolod, hogy én...

\- Jürgen, a némítóm, kicsit kérdezősködött utánad, és megtudta, hogy miért menekültetek el Skyrimből. A múlt árnyait látod, s ha látod, talán hallod is, amit más nem... Mindenesetre, ha kiderülne, hogy nem hallod az Éjanyát, attól sincs semmi baj. Rengeteg a munkánk, és még több az újonc. Én nem tagadom, nehezen bírom, hogy nem rég megkaptam a cheydinhali szentélyt, nekem kell mindent kézben tartanom, ami nem is zavar, de igen megterhelő az, hogy egyenként menjek mindegyik újonc után, hogy megnézzem, elvégezte-e a rá osztott munkát. Ha valaki begyűjtene a gyilkosságokról a bizonyítékot, és felmutatná nekem, addig lenne időm mással foglalkozni.

\- Úgy érted, hogy én...

\- Rád gondoltam, Lucia. Láttam, mennyire szeretted a családod, tudom, hogy a Testvériséget sem árulnád el sosem. A fülbevalódba illesztett hajtincsek pedig kiválóan bizonyítanák a Testvériség hatékonyságát.

\- Azt felejtsd el! A fülbevalómra nem illesztem más tincsét! A szüleim emléke előtt adózok azzal, hogy hordom a hajszálaikat!

\- Tudom, Lucia... Mint mondtam már, beszéltem Jürgennel az északiak dolgairól. Eredetileg ő kellett volna erről beszéljen veled, de végül meggondoltam magam. Inkább én szerettelek volna megkérni arra, hogy segíts nekünk. És hidd el, nem akartalak megbántani a kérésemmel. Én úgy tudom, hogy az északiak a szívük fölött viselik elhalálozott szeretteik egy hajtincsét, de javíts ki, ha tévednék.

\- Ez a fülbevaló az édesanyámnak készült. Túl fontos nekem ahhoz, hogy... hogy így befeketítsem...

\- Gyilkolunk, így éltetjük Őt, a teljes káoszt. Élvezetből, szükségből ölünk, olyan ez számunkra, mint másnak a levegővétel. Hogy befeketítjük vele a lelkiismeretünket, a szeretett tárgyainkat? A feketeség, a sötétség, az űr, mind Sithis ajándéka. Ha elég szerencsések vagyunk még életünkben körülölel, hogy utána, ha már nem leszünk többé, elmerülhessünk a kerek ürességben.

Lucia összerezzent a férfi szavait hallva, és ahogy belenézett azokba a határozott, anyaföld színű szemekbe, szívét még jobban átjárta a félelem.

Lucien észrevette a lányon a riadtságot, és bár még folytatta volna a Sötét Testvériség doktrínáinak felsorolását, úgy döntött, hogy enged egy kis időt a lánynak átgondolni a következő lépését.

Tehát Sithis további magasztalása helyett, vagy akár a Sötét Testvériség businessbe való mélyebb elmélyülés helyett más irányba vezette el a beszélgetést.

\- Megnéztem egyébként a lábad – váltott témát a férfi. – Holnap szükséged lesz rájuk, így ma jobb lenne, ha nem terhelnéd tovább. Nem tett jót nekik az esti séta. Ám el kell ismernem, hogy a grófnő barátja kiváló munkát végzett.

\- Mindenről tudsz, ami velem történt?

\- Figyelemmel kísértelek, elvégre az útjaink rengetegszer keresztezték egymást.

\- Vagy azért tudsz mindenről, mert te intézted így?

\- Okolhatsz engem mindenért, ami veled történt. Ha ezzel könnyítessz a lelkiismereteden.

\- Le sem tagadod, és mégis a segítségemet kéred?

\- Új életet ajánlottam fel, nem többet. És mit tettem? Eleget tettem a leveledben írt kérésednek, és visszavittelek Cheydinhalba. Ott megfigyeltelek, mert ingoványos talajra tévedtél, amikor ide beestél. Közben elvállaltam egy gyilkos megbízatását, ő megfizette a társa halálát. Te visszajöttél ide, én átadtam neked a megbízatást, te teljesítetted, sokkot kaptál Vicente testvéredtől, én visszahoztalak ide, és most itt vagyunk. Mondtam, mindezért nyugodtan okolhatsz, mert igen, én voltam aki terelte aközben az életed.

\- De...

\- Ha kérdésed van, nyugodtan tedd fel. Ám lassan valóban jobb lenne, ha ennél néhány falatot. Ha nem ízlenek az előkészített ételek, szólj bátran, és kapsz mást.

Lucien olyannyira erősködött, hogy a lánynak nem maradt választása, ennie kellett valamit. Főleg, hogy a gyomra is már vészjelzéseket adott le. Végül aztán, megcáfolva az Északiak híres neves farkasétvágyát, Lucia megelégedett pár szem szőlővel és egy naranccsal.

A narancs lédús belsejét majszolva Lucia vett magában annyi erőt, hogy megkérdezze azt a rejtélyes, fekete ruhás figurát, hogy miért is kell neki holnapra hosszú útra készülnie. Lucien gondolkodás nélkül rávágta, hogy másnap hajnalban Bravilba fognak utazni.

Lucia bár nem rég érkezett oda, azért annak előtte áttanulmányozta a Birodalom szívének tartott Cyrodiil térképét, így tudta, hogy az a város Cheydinhaltól délre fekszik, és igen nagy a két város között a távolság.

A lány nem kérdezősködött tovább, igaz, az érdekelte volna, hogy miként mennek el oda, mert hát ő azt egyből gondolta, hogy az ő lába még nem bír olyan nagy túrákat. Ám ezt nem szívesen hangoztatta, így inkább engedte az időt dolgozni.

Az idő pedig dolgozott... Avagy telt-múlt, míg nem reggel nem lett, Lucia pedig azon kapta magát, hogy vad kopogásra ébred.

Riadtan nézett szét a sötét teremben. Egyből az élőholtakra gondolt, amik az erőd folyosóján tanyáztak, ám a rácsajtó, mint este is, le volt engedve, de azon túl se látott semmi mozgást. Ahogy jobban fülelt, észrevette, hogy a kopogás a feje fölül jön. Hamarjában rádöbbent, hogy nem masírozás, amit hall, hanem az eső kopog a csapóajtón.

Kiment szeméből az álom. Felkelt inkább, és amint talpon volt, észrevette, hogy az ágy egyik oldalán lévő szekrény ajtaja nyitva van. Két nyitott szájú zsákot látott benne. Mindkettőben gyümölcsök voltak.

Ha már adatott a lehetőség, Lucia ki is használta, és magához vett három darab narancsot. Az ágy szélén ülve fogyasztotta el őket. Hiába volt ott, nem messze tőle az asztal, valahogy nem volt kedve leülni oda. Még frissek voltak az emlékei arról a bizonyos szívről...

Bár jó étvággyal megette mind a három kis kugligolyót, a lánynak ez bizony már kevésnek számított. Kezdett feltörni benne a jó északi étvágy, amit bizony néhány szem gyümölccsel nem lehet csillapítani.

Úgy döntött, hogy tüzetesebben átvizsgálja a dohos szagú termet. Kisebb kutakodás után ráakadt egy kis kenyérre és egy kevés szárított húsra. A szekrény sarkában talált egy üveg Brandyt is, és ha már ott volt, úgy vélte, hogy meghagyja a tulajnak a bort, ő komolyabb itókára vágyik. A reggelije végére alig maradt valami az üveg alján, Lucián azonban még csak nem is látszott, hogy szeszes italt ivott volna. Egyedül csak annyi történt, hogy már nem búslakodott, hanem azt tervezte, hogy miként távozzon onnan.

Előző nap Lucien felajánlotta, hogy szabadon elmehet, ám a kulcs reggelre a férfival együtt eltünt. Lucia azért megkísérelte puszta erővel kinyitni a csapóajtót, de a próbálkozása sikertelenül zárult. Fejcsóválva mászott le a kötélhágcsóról.

Morcosan a porba rúgott, majd a szekrény tetején hagyott italos üveghez igyekezett. Alighogy megfogta, az ajkához emelte, ám a nagy lendületben majdnem kiverte a fogát. Az történt ugyanis, hogy a gondolataiba feledkezve nem vette észre a részére elhangzó köszönést, csak a rácsajtó nyikorgását hallotta meg. Ezt azonban kishíján a foga bánta...

A hang irányába fordulva Lucient pillantotta meg. A férfi döbbenten állt, és nézte a pozsgás arcú északit. Fekete ruhája vizes volt, ezzel árulkodva arról, hogy kintről érkezett, jobb vállára vetve pedig egy nyeregtáskát hozott be magával.

\- Jó reggelt, Lucia – ismételte meg az iménti köszönést, bár a szemében inkább az italosüveg tükröződött, mintsem a lány arca.

\- Jó reggelt – jött a válasz. – Remélem, nem baj, hogy kiszolgáltam magam.

\- ...váljon egészségedre. Ám hosszú út áll még előttünk. Ha jól laktál, készülődj!

\- Nem várjuk meg, amíg eláll az eső?

\- Minél előbb el kell jutnunk Bravilba. Már úton kellene, lennünk! Hadd ne ismételjem meg magam! Vagy ha készen állsz az útra, legalább ne tarts fel.

\- Talán segíthetek...

Lucien bólintott, majd miután letette egy székre a vállán hozott nyeregtáskát, szólt a lánynak, hogy készítsen magának ennivalót az útra. Lucia legszívesebben egy újabb üveg Brandy után nézett volna, ám a férfi szúrós pillantásait a hátában érezve inkább elkerülte a többi üveg italt, amik ott sorakoztak, nem messze tőle.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. A szavazás**

Ítéletidő kerekedett Cheydinhal fölé. Az eső megállás nélkül szakadt, mintha valaminek az előjele lett volna.

A városkához közeli erőd romjai előtt, egy fedett, így viszonylag szárazon maradt részen egy ló árválkodott.

Az éjfekete szőrű jószág felnyergelve, útra készen állt, és várt, mozdulatlanul. Nem zavarta sem az eső, sem az erdő irányából hallatszó furcsa zajok, mereven nézett maga elé.

A távolból, ha látta valaki, talán azt is feltételezhette volna, hogy nem is élőlény, hanem csak egy szobor. Egészen addig állt mozdulatlanul, amíg ki nem nyílt az erőd öreg kapuja, és ki nem lépett rajta két személy.

A szabadba kilépő lánynak igencsak felkeltette érdeklődését a rájuk horkantó patás. Tátva maradt a szája a csodálkozástól. Úgy, a közszemlére tett fogaival fordult a a csuklyás férfi felé.

\- Ez az a ló, amit akkor a patakparton láttam. És ahogy az öcsém mondta... Ott a koponya a homlokán...

\- Hosszú utak során hasznos tud lenni...

\- M-Mégis mióta...

\- Gyere, lassan valóban el kell, hogy induljunk.

\- N-nem... Előbb felelj a kérdésemre...

\- Nem emlékszek rá, hogy hallottam volna magát a kérdést.

\- Mióta terveztétek mindezt? Amióta az apám a gróf elé járult a cheydinhali ház megvásárlási szándékával?

-...

\- Miért hallgatsz? Eltaláltam? Azóta tervezgetitek ezt a mocskos színjátékot, igazam van? Én milyen szerepet játszok benne? Jobb lett volna, ha inkább engem is megöltök...

A lány halk beszéde csak a látszat volt. Míg száján csendes szavak jöttek ki, szeszes italtól pezsgő vére szintúgy vért kívánt, jelen esetben Lucien Lachance vérét.

Vadmacska módjára ugrott a férfinak. Azt meglepte a lány váratlan támadása. Képtelen volt kivédeni, hogy a lány kiverje kezéből a nyeregtáskát és őt magát is az erőd kapujának lökte, ám még idejében el tudta kapni az arca felé közeledő ujjakat, melyek hegyén a köröm egyenest Lucien szemét készült kivájni.

Jó erősen megszorította a lány csuklóját, majd egy határozott mozdulattal ellökte magától a feldühödött lányt.

Lucia a földre került, de kevés ideig feküdt a hátán. Egy lélegzetvételnyi idő elteltével már felült és lendült volna felfelé, hogy felálljon, ám Lucien gyorsabb volt nála, és miután mellkason rúgta a lányt, amitől az visszaesett a sárba, Lucien fölé hajolt, kezében egy tőrrel.

A lány piroskás arca elfehérdett, ahogy a penge lapján tükröződni látta azt. Egy pillanatra valóban megriadt, de valóban csupán egy pillanatig. Amit követően nyelt egy nagyot, majd a férfi szemébe nézett, azután így szólt:

\- Mire vársz? – kérdezte reszkető hangon. – Ölj hát meg... Ahogy tetted a szüleimmel, a kisöcséimmel... az egész életemmel!

\- Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz fellökni, halálfia vagy! És hagyd abba ezt a vak vádaskodást! Már egyszer elmagyaráztam, hogy miért vagyok felelős. Nem koptatom fölöslegesen a számat! Csak a bajt hozod a fejemre!

Mondata végeztével elengedte a lányt, majd felállt, és felelmelte a nyeregtáskát, ami szerencséjére és egyben szerencsétlenségére egy kőre esett. Így bár az nem lett sáros, de a benne lévő összes törékeny dolognak baja lett.

\- Ó, remek... – csóválta meg a fejét az impériai, de többet nem fűzött a dologhoz, ahelyett a nyereghez erősítette a táskát, majd a lány felé nézett, aki még mindig a sárban ücsörgött.

\- Jössz hát, vagy inkább maradsz? – kérdezte.

A lány nem felelt, ahelyett beletörődötten felsóhajtott, amit követően felállt, de ami után végignézett magán, no meg a sáron, ami a ruháit borította, a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Ebben az ítéletidőben csak lebetegedünk, ha most indulunk útnak – mondta.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy egy Északi szájából hallok majd hasonlót!

\- Legyen, hát... – törődött végül bele Lucia, és elindult a férfi felé.

Lucien felszállt a lóra, majd felhúzta maga elé Luciát is. A fekete szőrű jószág olyan sebes vágtába kezdett, miután Luicien megsarkantyúzta, mintha nem is két ember ült volna a hátán.

Lucia alig hitte, amit látott, Shadowmere egyetlen itatás vagy akárcsak pihentetés nélkül vitte el őket Bravilba, sőt, amikor a városka határában lévő istállóhoz értek, még csak fáradtnak sem látszott.

Bravil kicsit sem hasonlított Cheydinhalhoz. A magas, karcsú épületek helyett egyszerű faházakkal volt tele. Szürkének, unalmasnak nézett ki, és ezen még a kisebb, nagyobb tömegek sem segítettek, akik a város utcáit járták. Lucien szerette a tömegeket. Jól el lehetett köztük vegyülni, és senki sem vette észre, ha egyszercsak eltűnik közülük az ember. Lucia viszont egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva a nyüzsgéshez. Helgen teljesen más tál tészta volt, ott teljesen más életet éltek az emberek. De mindettől függetlenül nem volt ellenére sodródni az árral.

Aztán teljesen váratlnul ott találta magát egy fogadó söntéspultjánál, miközben Lucient figyelte, aki egy szobát készült kivenni. Mézes-mázas szavaival hamar belopta magát a pincérnő szívébe, aki már nem először találkozott a férfival, mégis ahányszor csak szóba elegyedtek, újra és újra ámulatba tudta ejteni a nőt.

A hízelgő szavak, kedves érintések félreértelmezheteltenül flörtnek látszottak Lucia előtt, akit viszont mindezt látva, irigység fogott el. Legszívesebben tőrrel a szívében látta volna a szőke hajú, csilingelő hangú birodalmit, mintsem úgy, kicsit elpirulva.

Amint megkapták a szoba kulcsát, Lucia kézen fogta partnerét, és elvonszolta a nő közeléből. Aztán hirtelen észhez kapott, és megtorpant, mire Lucien kielőzte, és immár ő vezette a zavarba jött Északit.

A megfelelő szobába benyitva Lucien a sarokba hajította csomagjukat, majd rászólt Luciára, hogy frissítse fel magát egy kicsit, ha gondolja, mert Jürgen mindjárt megérkezik.

A lány kihasználta az alkalmat. Egy porcelán edénybe vizet töltött, amivel megmosta az arcát. Ezután leporolta ruháit, majd a kontyát is újra fonta. Mindezzel végezve azon kapta magát, hogy egyedül van, és hiába kereste Lucient, csak annyit tudott meg odalent, hogy nem sokkal azután ment el, hogy őt felkísérte a szobába.

A kivett szobába visszaérve Jürgent az asztalnál ülve találta. A férfin hétköznapi gúnya volt. Kék ing, bőrnadrág és csizma. Szőke haját lófarokba kötötte, míg mellette, egy másik széken egy fekete köpeny hevert. Olyan, mint amilyet Lucien is használt.

\- Ilyet ne csinálj még egyszer! – szólalt meg, nem sokkal azután, hogy Lucia becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd közelebb lépett felé.

\- Mégis mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Lucia, miközben érezte, hogy egyre jobban hevül az arca.

\- Ne kérdezősködj Lucien Lachance után! Mi az árnyak harcosai vagyunk, ezt sose feledd!

\- Dehát mégis hova ment? – fordult el végül Jürgen elől, megpróbálván magát összeszedni.

\- Nemsokára találkoztok. Előtte viszont még beszélni szerettem volna veled! A Közlő, Lucien elmondta, hogy már tudsz a társaságról, melynek tagja lettél, a Sötét Testvériségről!

\- Ha jól tudom, most valami beavatási szertartásfélét kell, végigcsinálnom...

\- Ó, Lucia! – nevetett fel Jürgen. – Szó sincs erről! Te már a család tagja vagy, és bizony hatalmas megtiszteltetésben lesz részed. Lucien bár a Testvériség tagja, mégis ennél egy kicsivel több. Ő az egyik vezetőjük! Te most a vezetőkkel fogsz megismerkedni. A Fekete Kéz, mely a Közlőkből áll, ők azok, akik kiosztják a bérgyilkosoknak a munkát. Mindegyik Közlőnek van egy saját Némítója. A Némítók jóval komolyabb munkát kapnak, mint az átlag bérgyilkosok. Úgy tudom, hogy velem, vagy a többi négy társammal nem lesz dolgod, neked a család többi tagját kell majd követned.

\- Igen... – hajtotta le a fejét Lucia. – Minderről Lucien is beszámolt. Igaz, nem részletezte ennyire... Tehát te egy ilyen... Némító vagy?

\- A Közlőm, Lucien Némítója. Általában nagyon keveset érintkezünk, de amióta te feltüntél, azóta többször beszéltünk, mint előtte összesen! Nekem kellett utánajárnom a mesédnek!

\- Miről beszélsz? Milyen meséről?

\- A Faraguti Erődben elmondottakról beszéltem. A vallatásodnál én is ott voltam. Lucien nem tudta pontosan, hogy igazat mondassz-e vagy sem, nekem kellett, nyomozzak utánad. Emlékszem, amikor visszaértem az Erődbe, egyszerűen a kezembe nyomott egy tőrt, és közölte, hogy tegyek veled, amit jónak látok. Tudtam, hogy elvárja, hogy használjam a fegyvert, így hát elvágtam vele a kezeidet összekötő kötelet!

\- Öhm... De mégis... miért mondtad ezt el nekem pont most?

\- Miért? Mert szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy kiben bízhatsz meg! A Fekete Kéz elé foglak kísérni, a négy Közlő és az Éjanya színe elé!

\- Őróla már mesélt Lucien! Ő irányítja a Testvériséget!

\- Sithis menyasszonya, a Matrónánk! – válaszolta kurtán.

\- És... És mégis milyen asszony ő?

\- Ne haragudj, de én nem tudok róla ömlegeni. Ha dicshimnuszt akarsz hallani, kérdezd róla Lucient!

Jürgen így elhárította az Éjanyához köthető további kérdéseket, méghozzá úgy, hogy Luciának fel sem tünt, hogy a férfi ezzel leplezni szeretne valamit.

Több beszédre azonban nem maradt idejük. Odakint leszállt az est, nekik pedig indulniuk kellett.

Jürgen magára vette a köpenyt, s még a csuklyát és felhúzta, míg Lucia ugyancsak kapott egy fekete köpenyt, bár ő nem takarta el a fejét.

A hátsó kijáraton távoztak, hogy kerüljék a feltünést. Átkeltek a hídon, a kijárat felé véve az irányt, csakhogy miközben a főtéren sétáltak, Jürgen egyszercsak megfogta a lányt a vállánál fogva, és elfordult vele balra. Hirtelenjében egy női alakot ábrázoló szobor előtt teremtek. Lucia a sötét ellenére is jól szemügyre vette a magas alkotást. A női alak mellett gyerekfigurák is voltak faragva, melyek látszólag az anyjuk ölébe szerettek volna felmászni.

Míg a lány a szobrot, addig Jürgen Luciát figyelte.

\- Ez itt a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobra – mondta.

\- Gyönyörű alkotás! – vallotta meg Lucia.

\- Tetszik?

Jürgen kérdésére Lucia bólintással felelt. Ekkor a férfi elmosolyodott, majd a szobor talapzatához ért, Lucia pedig már csak azt látta, ahogy a masszív bronzalkotás egyszerűen elmozdul.

Ahogy a szobor arrébb csúszott, egy mélybe vezető lépcsősor jelent meg alatta. Jürgen megfogta a lány kezét, majd elindult vele lefelé. Lucia óvatosan lépkedett Jürgen nyomában, miközben a férfin látszott, hogy már bizony nem először jár ott. A sötét ellenére jól tudta, hogy hova lépjen, és csakhamar ott álltak egy gyertyákkal megvilágított terem közepén, jó pár fekete köpenyes alak gyűrűjében. Jürgen a kör közepére kísérte a lányt, majd hátralépett, Lucia háta mögött bezárva a kört. A négy Közlő Lucia előtt állt, igaz, erről a lány nem tudhatott.

Percekig nem hallatszott más, csak ahogy a gyertyák égtek. Lucia szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből, látva, hogyan méregeti őt az előtte álló három alak. Lucien pontosan előtte állt, és le sem vette róla a szemét, míg a balján álló Dunmer unottan méricskélte. Lucien jobbján egy Breton férfi állt, tőle balra pedig egy Khajiit. Annak sóhajára élénkült meg végül a nem csak ruhájukban sötét társaság...

A Dunmer vett egy mély levegőt, majd megszólalt:

\- Testvéreim – szólalt meg –, véleményem továbbra is változatlan!

Szavára fémes zajok hallatszottak Lucia hátánál. A lány számára nem volt idegen ez a hang. Legutoljára Cheydinhal kapujában hallotta, amikor az őrök kardot rántottak, amikor észrevettek egy tolvajt, aki nem akarta megadni magát. Lucia hátán végigszaladt a hideg, de azért vett annyi bátorságot, hogy hátranézzen. A mögötte és jobb oldalán álló négy alak kezében egy-egy kard pengéje fehérlett.

A lány teljesen megdöbbent, amikor a fegyvert rántottak között megpillantotta magát Jürgent is.

\- Testvéreim! – hallatszott ekkor Lucien nyugodt hangja, Lucia viszont képtelen volt levenni a szemét Jürgenről. – Az én véleményem is szintúgy változatlan! Én adok a lánynak egy esélyt!

Hangja, mintha parancs lett volna, Jürgen ugyanis váratlanul eltette fegyverét.

\- Ez az egy sem bánja, ha az Északi kap egy esélyt! – hallatszott Lucia baljáról az Elsweyri akcentussal beszélő férfi hangja, szavára pedig egy újabb kard csúszott vissza hüvelyébe.

\- Nem bánom én sem! – jött a negyedik Közlőtől, mire a harmadik kard is eltünt Lucia szeme elől.

\- Khm... – köszörülte meg a torkát a Dunmer, elvárva, hogy a lány felé tekintsen, s mikor ez megtörtént, így szólt. – Legyen hát meg a többség akarata! Argail, vezesd a kisasszonyt az oltárhoz!

Ekkor az egyetlen személy, aki kivonva hagyta kardját, közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és a fegyvere pengéjét a lány hátának nyomva elvezette azt a két odébb lépő Közlő között, egyenest egy gyertyákkal és száraz virágokkal teli aggatott oltárig.

Lucia szemei kikerekedtek, amikor a síma kőlapon megpillantott egy csontvázat, de igazán csak akkor sápadt el, amikor mögötte meglátott öt gyerekcsotvázat.

A lány hátát döfő kard lapja ekkor Lucia vállára került, a Némító így jelezve, hogy hajoljon le a csontváz előtt. Lucia eleget téve a nyomásnak, meghajolt az Éjanya holtteste előtt.

Félve nézett fel az oltárra. Kirázta a hideg, és hiába, az idő teltével sem lett könnyebb. Nem tudta, mit várnak tőle. Ő eleinte azt hitte, hogy a hátánál álló férfi talán leszúrja, de nem ez történt. Alval Uvani némítója hátrább lépett, és a négy Közlő lépett a lány hátához.

Néhány kínosan néma másodperc elteltével Alval Uvani volt, aki megszólalt:

\- Ó, matrónánk, Sithis menyasszonya, itt állunk előtted, kérünk téged, hogy szólj hozzánk! Mutasd meg, ha rátaláltunk új Hallgatónkra!

Lucia hátán nem első ízben futott végig a hideg. Hallott minden szót, ami a hátától jött, minden egyes szót megértett, mégsem állt össze előtte a kép. Csak térdelt ott, félelmében még a szemét is lehunyta.

Egy hangot meghallva összerázkódott. J'Ghasta felszólította, hogy álljon fel, és forduljon meg. Ekkor Lucia szembe került a négy Közlővel.

\- Mondd! – mondta a khajiit. – Hallottad a matrónánkat? Hozzád szólt?

\- N-nem hallottam semmit... – mondta a lány halkan.

\- Tehát nem ő a Hallgató, akit már oly régóta keresünk! – vonta le a következtetést a Breton Közlő, mire a jobbján álló Dunmer hirtelen kardot rántott.

\- Megtudtuk hát az igazságot! – mondta Uvani. – Végezzünk vele, és lépjünk tovább!

\- Várj, testvérem! – szólt közbe Lucien. – Lucia bár nem az, akinek hittem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sithis okkal küldte otthonomba!

\- Ismeri a titkunkat, az Éjanya nyughelyét – mondta Uvani –, nem maradhat életben!

Szava elegendő bizonyíték volt a Bretonnak is, ő is kardot rántott. Lucien jól tudta, ha a khajiit is kardot ránt, Luciának vége, J'Ghasta viszont egyelőre még csak a lány arcának fürkészésével volt elfoglalva.

\- Kérlek, testvéreim – szólalt meg Lucien –, hallgassatok végig! Lucia már a cheydinhali szentélyünk tagja! Ő is egy Exekutor, tisztában van az Öt Tannal, tudja, mivel jár, ha elárulja a Testvéreit!

\- Csak nem az Öt Tannal fenyegetsz minket? – nézett az Impériaira a Dunmer.

\- Hasznát tudom venni a lánynak! – hagyta figyelmen kívül Uvani megjegyzését a férfi.

\- Ott van a Némítód! – válaszolt Uvani.

\- Nem csak magamról beszélek, testvéreim! Mindannyian be vagyunk havazva a sok munkával. Most, hogy nincs Hallgatónk, minden pletykának személyesen kell utánanéznünk, hogy új tagokat keressünk a Szentélyekbe!

\- És téged ez zavar? – csipkelődött tovább a Dunmer, egyre vérszomjasabban nézve a lány szemébe.

\- Nem, testvérem – felelt Lucien –, tudod, hogy nem zavar, de rengeteg időmet veszi igénybe! Lucia, mint említettem, tudom, hogy okkal került az otthonomba. Hisz ti sem hisztek a véletlenekben, igazam van!? Segítségünkre lehet a szerződések hitelesítésének ellenőrzésében.

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd folytatta beszédét, részletezve mindazt, amire gondolt. A Közlők némán végighallgatták, majd mikor befejezte beszédét, a Breton Közlő egyszercsak eltette fegyverét, és kijelentette, hogy bizonyos feltételek mellett benne van, hogy megkegyelmezzenek a lánynak. A Khajiit nem válaszolt, de a kardja is a helyén maradt, hiába nézett oly mereven a szemébe a Dunmer. Végül Uvani is megadta magát, látva, hogy elbukott a terve.

A férfiak később megbeszélték a részleteket, Luciától csak annyit kérdezve a végén, hogy hajlandó lesz-e a feltételek mellett vállalni a rábízott szerepet, de mivel a lánynak csak két választása volt: egyik, hogy belemenjen a Fekete Kéz által meghatározott játékba, vagy meghal, Lucia érthető módon ígéretet tett a négy Közlőnek, hogy utolsó lehelletével is a Sötét Testvériséget fogja szolgálni!


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Lucia az új szerepében**

A Bravilban történtek óta már egy teljes nap eltelt. Lucia Jürgennel visszatért a Faraguti Erődbe. Egész útjukon egyetlen szót sem váltottak, Lucia pedig alighogy megérkeztek, bemasírozott az Erődbe. Jürgen meg sem tudta kötni lovát, a lány után kellett szaladjon, nehogy az élőhalottak széttépjék. A fent említettet egyáltalán nem érdekelte a ráleselkedő veszély. Végigmenetelt a bűzös folyosón, fittyet hányva az utána kiabáló férfira, aki bizony a végén már fennhangon szidta a lányt, mivel tudta jól, hogy bizony most csinálja magának a plusz munkát. Hisz Lucien már a legelején is az ő „segítségét" kérve látta el élőholtakkal az erődöt.

Jürgen bizony valóban csinált magának munkát, ahogy azt sem titkolhatom, hogy kivont karddal lépett be Lucien szobájába, Lucia után. A férfi ruhájáról csak úgy potyogtak a halottak maradványai, fekete csizmája pedig a rothadó bűzbombák folyékony testnedveitől szinte teljesen barna lett. Igen bizarr és gusztustalan látványt nyújtott. Lucia viszont felé sem nézett, hiába csapta ki az ajtót a belépésekor, a lány egyszerűen csak levetette magát Lucien ágyára, és a fal felé fordulva embrió pózba feküdt.

A férfi odament mellé, majd kardját a lány orra előtt a matracba szúrta. Lucia szemei elkerekedtek, mikor meglátta maga előtt az acél pengét. A lapon önmaga mellett Jürgen alakja is látszott, igaz csak elmosódva. A lánynak ekkor századjára is eszébe jutott az alig egy napja megtörtént esemény, amikor megfordulva megpillantotta Jürgent a kivont karddal.

Addigi passzivitásán végül túltett a haragja, ezért felugrott, de a lába még jóformán nem is érte a földet, amikor már kezei közé fogta a férfi torkát. Jürgent meglepte a hirtelen támadás. Meg is tántorodott egy pillanatra, de tényleg csak egy pillanatra, egy lélegzetvételnyi idő múltán már a keze a lány két karján volt, és egy erős, határozott mozdulattal kiszabadította magát az északi lány szorításából. Ezután egy újabb, még határozottabb mozdulattal, a földre lökte a felháborodott lányt, azután pedig míg az a felállással bajlódott, kihúzta a matracból a kardját, majd visszahelyezte azt a tokjába. Nagyjából ekkorra Lucia is felkászálódott a földről. Csapzott hajtincseit dühösen vonta félre arcából.

\- Húgom... – szólt hozzá Jürgen, dühtől remegő hangon. – Ha befejezted az őrjöngést, pihenj egy keveset, mert holnap már megkapod az első megbízatást!

Nem szánt több szót a lánynak, inkább hátat fordított neki, és elindult kifelé. Lucia kezei ökölbeszorultak, és bár a lábaiban az izmok már megfeszültek, arra készülve, hogy a férfi után rohanjon, ám végül mégsem ment utána. Csak a hangját eresztette utána.

\- Sose lássalak többé! – kiáltotta, bár tudta, hogy az emlékek még sokáig fogják kísérteni.

Ez valóban így is történt, egy szemhunyásnyit sem tudott aludni. Végig a földön ülve, az ágy oldalának támasztva hátát nézte a csupasz falat. Eltelt az éjszaka, s már a csapóajtón keresztül napfény kezdett beáradni, mikor végre újra nyílt az ajtó. Oda sem nézett, nem érdekelte egyáltalán, hogy ki érkezett.

Néma léptek folyamán csak a hosszú köpeny aljának suhogása hallatszott, amint közeledett az ágy felé.

\- Jó reggelt, húgom! – hallatszott a mély férfihang, mely olyan nyájasan szólt. Válasz azonban nem érkezett. – Hogy telt éjszakád?

Lucien ezen kérdése is megválaszolatlan maradt. A férfi viszont nem adta fel, megkerülte az ágyat, és a lány mellé ült.

\- Üdvözöllek a családban, Lucia! – mondta, a lány vállára helyezve kezét. Az addig némán gubbasztó leányzó jobb könyökével gyomron ütötte a Közlőt, akinek az arcán ekkor bár fájdalom jelei látszottak, mégis nyugodt maradt.

\- Ezt most az egyszer elnézem neked, ifjú testvérem – mondta –, fontosabbnak látom, elmagyarázni a dolgod! Hamarosan megérkezik egy másik testvéred, Ocheeva, akit megkértem, hogy kísérjen el az első küldetésedre. Útban idefelé eleget tettem egy megrendelőnk kérésének, a te feladatod, hogy megkeresd, és elhozd róla a bizonyítékot! Ó, és kérlek, fogadd el tőlem ezt a csekély ajándékot!

Egy kicsi ékszerdobozt nyújtott oda a lánynak, de az épp csak ránézett, ám nem vette el tőle, sőt a fejét is elfordította. Lucien ekkor kinyitotta a dobozkát, majd a lány elé helyezte. Egy pár arany fülbevaló volt benne. Két aranyló karika, melyek közepéről egy-egy ici-pici koponya csüngött. A koponyák szájában pedig egy-egy spirál formájú horog volt.

\- Az Éjanya ajándéka – mondta az impériai. – Az egyik bátyánk találta a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobrának talapzatán!

Nem is akármelyik volt a szóban forgó egyén, hanem Alval Uvani, a Dunmer Közlő, aki mindenáron ki akarta oltani a lány életét!

De visszatérve a faraguti Erőd félhomályos termében zajló eseményekre, Lucia, mint eddig mindent, ezt is némán hallgatta végig, s csak azután vetett egy pillantást az Éjanya és a Végtelen Üresség ajándékára, miután Lucien felállt, és elköszönve tőle, elhagyta a szobát. A lány csak ekkor nézte meg jobban az ékszert. A fülében csüngő ékszerhez ért, melyen szerettei hajszálait őrizte.

Arcán végigcsordult egy könnycsepp, de ugyanakkor vett is egy mély levegőt, és felállt. Eldöntötte, hogy végigmegy a rögös úton, melyet a sors szánt neki.

Pár óra múltán, mikor Lucien és Jürgen egyszerre léptek be a szobába, Luciát már nem találták bent, dehát erre már az is utalt, hogy Ocheevát sem találták már a közelben. Lucien megkérte Némítóját, hogy a következő áldozatait hozza el az Erődbe, hogy Lucien új őröket készíthessen belőlük. Jürgen már előre érezte, hogy beigazolódik a félelme, és lám, valóban, M'raj-Dar, Jürgen barna szőrű lova, bizony sok hullát volt kénytelen elcipelni a gazdája nagy örömére...

Mindeközben Lucia már a forgalmasnak éppen nem mondható földúton bandukolt a Sötét Testvériség másik tagjával, az argóniai Ocheevával.

A Szentély későbbi vezetője most még szinte egy korú volt Luciával, igaz, neki már jóval több tapasztalata volt gyilkosság terén, mint fiatal húgának. Ahogy azt kell, szóba elegyedtek, Lucia így megtudott egysmást a Cheydinhal mélyén fekvő Szentélyről, annak lakóiról, és persze annak Közlőjéről. Ocheeva igen közlékeny volt, de egyben tartózkodó is. Senkiről nem mondott többet, csak amennyit szükséges volt. Közölte, hogy a szentélyt pillanatnyilag Jürgen vezeti, de a férfi már számtalanszor beszélt vámpír barátjával, Vicente Valtierivel, hogy vegye át tőle, mert rengeteg a dolga, a vámpír azonban mindig hárított, legutoljára már azzal védekezve, hogy nem tudná rendesen végezni a dolgát, hisz ő csak naplemente után mozoghat a felszínen. Amellett Ocheeva szerint Lucien sem egyezett volna bele, hogy Némítója leadja a Szentélyt másnak. Érdekes mód, amikor Ocheeva megemlítette, hogy Jürgen egy Némító, hirtelen megtorpant, és a lány szemébe nézett.

\- Nem tudom, hogy közölték-e veled – mondta –, de Jürgen kilétéről a Szentélyben csak én és a testvérem tudunk, mindenki más azt hiszi, hogy ő egyedül csak a vezetőnk, más köze nincs Lucien Lachance-hoz! Szeretném, ha ezt te is titokban tartanád!

Lucia bólintott, majd ott folytatódott a fejtágítás, ahol abbamaradt.

A beszélgetés sokat segített abban, hogy Lucia gondolatait eltereljék. Azonban egyszer mégiscsak ott voltak az úticéljuknál, egy viskó résnyire nyitott ajtaja előtt. Ocheeva a lány előtt lépett be, Lucia viszont mielőtt belépett volna, akaratlanul is a jobb fülében csüngő fülbevalóhoz ért, amin egyetlen tincs csüngött: első „áldozatának" tincse... A másik fülében nem viselt fülbevalót, és ez egy kicsit szokatlan is volt számára, de nem igazán maradt ideje hasonlókon gondolkodni, ugyanis neki is be kellett, menjen.

Odabent minden függöny el volt húzva, s csupán egy gyertya égett az ágy melletti szekrényen, de az is már szinte csonkig égett.

Az ágy érintetlen volt, de látszott, hogy nem üres a kis lak, a tőle két-három lépésnyire lévő szék ugyanis fel volt borulva, háttámláját egy test szorította maga alá. Egy Bosmer nő feküdt ott. Arcán még tisztán látszott élete legutolsó pillanatainak gondolata: a rémület. Felakadt szemekkel hevert ott, a földön, miközben szájára már rászáradt a vér. Jó pár légy is ott dongott a szeme körül, de volt olyan is, amelyik a piros alma körül szálldosott, amiből csak egy falat hiányzott.

Lucia elborzadva nézett végig a törékeny, ártatlannak tűnő női testen, majd szeme Ocheevára tévedt.

\- Miért? – kérdezte a bérgyilkostól.

\- Ez volt Sithis akarata – válaszolta egyszerűen a nő. – Húgom, ha minket felbérelnek, mi sosem kérdezzük, hogy miért!

Lucia nyelt egyet, Ocheeva pedig odaszólt neki, hogy vágja le a nő egy tincsét. Lucia odament, majd lehajolt, s teljesítette társa akaratát, azt követően pedig kivett a zsebéből egy arany fülbevalót, és miután a koponya szájában lévő hurokra fűzte a tincset, fülébe tűzte a sárga karikát.

Nem volt már, miért tovább maradjanak. Maguk mögött hagyták a kis lakot.

Visszamenet Ocheeva elmondta a lánynak, hogy ügyeljen arra, hogy egy-egy útja során se keltsen feltünést. Lehetőleg kerülje a forgalmas utakat, használjon csuklyát, és minél kevesebb emberrel érintkezzen, hogy minimálisra csökkentse annak veszélyét, hogy lebukjon.

Cheydinhal közelében Ocheeva elköszönt a lánytól, búcsúajándékként egy térképet adott a lánynak, amin a teljes birodalmi főváros és környéke fel volt tüntetve. Elmondta, hogy a térkép olyan anyagból készült, amire, ha grafittal ráír, azt később egy nedves ronggyal le tudja törölni, viszont a térképnek azzal nemfog ártani. Lucia megköszönte a nő segítségét, aki remélte, hogy a Szentélyben is találkoznak majd a későbbiekben.

Lucia ezután az erődhöz ment. Faragutban minden csendes volt. Az erőd, mint mindig, most is elhagyatott volt, és Luciát most még az élőholtak hörgése sem fogadta, mikor lemászott a kötélhágcsón. Mivel nem volt ott senki, Lucia az asztalra helyezte a hajfürtös kerek fülbevalót, majd miután kicsit felfrissítette magát, ledőlt pihenni egyet, mert nagyon elfáradt. Éjszaka ébredt meg. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki végigsimított volna a karján, ám mikor felült, és körbenézett, senkit sem látott a közelben. A karján a szőr azonban teljesen felállt. Hideg borzongás járta át testét, mire felkelt, hogy az asztal melletti szekrényből kivegyen egy takarót. Odaérve, meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a hold fénye pont az asztal lapjára irányul, azon viszont már nem csak a fülbevalója volt, hanem két levél is. Az egyiken rajta volt a fülbevaló, de azon már nem találta a ráfűzött hajtincset. Felemelte az ékszert, majd a levelet is, ami kimondottan neki volt címezve. A másikon Jürgen nevét látta, így azt nem piszkálta. Feltépte a pecsétet, és kinyitotta a lapot.

Legelőször a gyönyörű kézíráson akadt meg a szeme. Skyrimben, az emberek nem igazán írtak szépen, így azok a szépen vezetett betűk igencsak megragadták tekintetét.

Lucien levelében következő megbizatása állt.

A lány az új úticélját már hajnalban elérte. Nem kellett messze mennie, az viszont meglepte, amikor megpillantotta Jürgent. A férfi ugyanis pont akkor pakolt fel egy összetekert szőnyeget a lovára.

Összenéztek, de Lucia Ocheeva tanítását észben tartva elment a férfi mellett. Jürgen viszont nem vette le a lányról a szemét, majd mikor látta, hogy Lucia az útszéli fogadó felé tart, egyszercsak utánaszólt.

\- Csak nem az ötös szobába kell, menned?

Lucia megállt, ám nem felelt.

\- Tehát oda kell, menned! Ne fáraszd magad, húgom, nem fogsz ott senkit találni! Gyere, haza viszlek!

\- Dolgom van! – válaszolta a lány, majd újra elindult, Jürgen viszont utána fütyült.

Lucia visszanézett, mire Jürgen a lovának támaszkodva félrehúzta kicsit a szőnyeg egyik végét, mire egy cipőtalp bukkant elő alóla. Jürgen ezután intett a lánynak, hogy jöjjön, de meg sem várta, hogy odaérjen, egyszerűen nyeregbe ugrott. Lucia a szőnyegre volt kénytelen felüljön. Így igen érdekes látványt nyújtott a két északi, hisz ott általában a férfiak a magasabbak, most viszont a hölgy könnyen átlátott Jürgen feje fölött. Ők még csak elvoltak, de alattuk a ló, az annak örült ám igazán, mire megszabadult hármas terhétől.

Az Erődben Lucia levágta a hulla egy tincsét, Jürgen pedig Lucien utasításának eleget téve el kezdte előkészíteni a testet. Megvárta a hullamerevség beálltát, majd formalinba helyezte a testet. Innen már Lucien dolga volt a zombi „előállítása".

Lucia pár hét alatt teljesen belejött a feladatába, de még állt előtte pár kihívás. Az egyik nem is volt oly messze tőle... El kellett mennie Cheydinhalba, hogy ismét találkozzon egy rég látott személlyel, egy elhagyatott ház pincéjében... Minderről azonban majd a következő fejezetben számolok be.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. A Szentélyben**

Cheydinhal városa hatalmas napra ébredt. A város urának fia aznap ünnepelte születésnapját. A Dunmer ifjú a kilencedik születésnapját ünnepelte, a kastélyban épp ezért hatalmas volt a forgalom. Mindenki, aki számított megjelent az összejövetelen. Llathasa és férje Andel minden luxust megengedtek a nagy napon. Farwil már nem örvendett annyira a nagy felhajtásnak, jobban szeretett volna inkább a várkapitánnyal edzeni. De az anyja aznapra elhalasztotta fia kiképzését.

Farwil így sóhajtozva könyökölt a várfal egyik bástyáján, és álmatagon nézett le a városra.

Cheydinhal köznépének is sokat számított ez a nap. A pékségben már javában sütötték a finomságokat, az őrök a szokásostól eltérően több szekeret is beengedtek, melyek a várba tartottak, különböző portékáikkal, melyeket a házaspár rendelt.

A szekerek egyikén egy lány is helyet foglalt, aki alighogy elérték Arkay Templomát, a hölgyemény leszökött a bakról, és kevés séta után betévedt egy elhagyatott ház udvarára.

Farwil még biztos figyelte volna egy darabig, de levette róla a szemét, amikor meghallotta az anyja hangját. Gondolt egyet, és miután odaszaladt a nőhöz, kézen fogta azt, majd a falhoz szaladt, majd a templom irányába mutatott.

\- Anya! – kiáltotta. – Megtaláltam az eltünt lányt, akit már jó ideje keresel! Ott van, nézd!

De hiába mutatott az elhagyott ház udvarára, ott már nem volt senki. Llathasa elsőre nem szólt semmit, hanem ő is jól szemügyre vette a helyet. Azonban hosszas keresés után sem talált rá a teremtésre. Meglátott azonban egy barna hajú északi lányt, aki távolról olyan magasnak tünt, mint Lucia, akit ő már égen-földön keresett.

\- Tévedsz Farwil – mondta –, az ott – mutatott a lány felé –, nem Lucia! De kedves tőled, hogy még a születésnapodon is a kedvemben szeretnél járni.

\- De én nem őt láttam... – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. Anyja ekkor lehajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta fia homlokát.

\- Hála az isteneknek, hogy ilyen vagy! – mosolygott rá Llathasa. – Büszke vagyok rád, kisfiam!

Átölelte a fiút, mire a gyerek teljesen belepirult. Kinőtt ő már abból a korból, amikor az anyja még nyíltan puszilgathatta, gondolta, így hát gyorsan kibújt anyja karjai közül, és megpillantva a várkapitányt, gyorsan az impériai után szaladt.

Llathasa ekkor utoljára lenézett a városkára, majd sóhajtott egyet, ami után elindult a fia után.

Odalent a városban, abban a bizonyos lakatlan házban épp abban a pillanatban nyílott ki egy óriási piros ajtó, melyen egy koponya volt látható. Egy huszas éveibe lépő leányzó lépett be a gyertyák világította terembe. Kezében egy pergament tartott. Lépteit hosszan visszhangzották a falak, s a hosszú folyosó, mely folyton árnyakat vetett. Úgy érezte magát, mintha megannyi szem leste volna, és talán nem is tévedett...

Az egész hely kihaltnak tünt, s csak akkor derült ki, hogy nem lakatlan, amikor az ebédlő közelébe ért. Hangokat hallott abból az irányból, hát arra vette ő is az irányt. Még el sem érte a résnyire nyitott ajtót, ami mögött a tizenkét főt maga köré engedő ebédlőasztal húzódott, amikor váratlanul elélépett valaki. Egy magas Breton férfi állta útját.

\- Téged még nem láttalak erre! – állapította meg egyszerűen a férfi.

\- Vicente Valtierit keresem! – nézett a férfi szemébe Lucia.

\- Ó, és mondd... nem félsz attól, hogy kiszívja a véred, kishúgom?

\- Lucien Lachance parancsát hozom, tehát áruld el, hogy merre van, vagy állj el az utamból!

\- Kishúgom – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Add ide azt a parancsot. Majd én átadom annak a vámpírnak!

\- Mathieu Bellamont, Lucien meghagyta, hogy ezt a levelet csak és kizárólag Vicente Valtierinek adhatom át! Még Jürgen Trail sem veheti el tőlem!

\- Ó... tehát ismersz, kishúgom...

\- Breton vagy, férfi vagy, csak te lehetsz!

\- De miből gondolod, hogy én nem Valtieri vagyok. Elvégre, ha ennyi mindent tudsz rólunk, azt is tudnod kell, hogy ő is egy Breton, és meglepő mód ugyancsak férfi!

\- Csak onnan, kedves testvérem, hogy neked nincs vörös szemed, Vicente Valtierit pedig amellé is ismerem!

\- Gyönyörű és eszes, sőt még a gyilkosösztön is árad belőle... Egy igazi Északi vagy, nem vitás!

\- Hmpf... – Lucia megpróbált gőgösnek mutatkozni, de azért megtette hatását a bók. Az ifjú leányzó fülig pirult. S alighogy megérezte, hogy kezd veszteni tartásán, máris faképnél hagyta a mosolygó bérgyilkost, akinek eszébe jutottak vezetőjük, Jürgen szavai, aki bizony a férfiak társaságában igen merészen nyilatkozott a kisasszonyról. És valóban, még neki is beindította a fantáziáját. Nem csodálta hát, hogy Jürgent sem hagyta hidegen a csinos teremtés.

Lucia a megfutamodása után már nem mert visszamenni az ebédlő közelébe, pedig meg kellett, találja a vámpírt, hisz az üzenetet minél előbb át kellett, adnia. Emlékezett rá, mit mesélt neki Jürgen a Szentélyről, s arról, hogy melyik pontját kell elkerülje, ha nem szeretne a vámpírral találkozni. Most viszont Lucia pontosan arrafelé tartott. A Szentély végéig menetelt, ahol balra fordulva egy tölgyfaajtó elé érve bekopogott. Odabentről nem hallatszott ki válasz, Lucia ettől függetlenül viszont megnézte, hogynyitva van-e az ajtó, s mikor látta, hogy be tud nyitni, hát belépett a viasz szagot árasztó szobába. Egy csonkig égett gyertyát pillantott meg az asztalon, tőle jobbra pedig egy ágy hevert, amin meglepő mód, a déli órák ellenére, egy férfi feküdt. A félhosszú hajú, igencsak sápadt illető csendesen aludt ágyában, s miután arra sem ébredt meg, hogy kopogtak az ajtaján, akkor sem ébredt fel, amikor Lucia árnyéka ráesett.

Lucia most nézte meg először jobban rémálmai alanyát. Emlékezett rá szülei halott gyilkosának lekaszabolása után. Furcsa mód azonban rájött, hogy biztos nem ismerte volna fel, ha elmentek volna egymás mellett. Ő nem arra a csontos, beesett arcú illetőre emlékezett, hanem egy vörös szemű, legjobban Daedrákhoz hasonlító rémre, akinek méretes agyarai kilógnak a szájából.

Dehát végtére nem is csoda, hogy ilyen képet alkotott a vámpírról, hisz csak egy pillanatra látta, rémálmaiban pedig a vámpírok inkább hasonlítottak daedrákra, mint hétköznapi emberekre.

Lucia bár a torkában érezte dobogni a szívét, vett egy mély levegőt, és a férfit a nevén szólítva el kezdte ébresztgetni. Csak egyszer szólt, mire Valtierinek kipattantak a szemei, és fajtájára jellemzően egy pillanat alatt felült, és rásziszegett a lányra. Immár látott agyarakat, szép, hosszú metszőfogakat, melyekről a nyál még csöpögött, Lucia pedig csak remélte, hogy nem ő lesz, kinek vére mindjárt bepirosítja őket.

Vicente hamar észhez kapott, és kezével eltakarta száját.

\- Bocsánat, húgom... – szólalt meg kis idővel később. – Nem viselem jól, ha felébresztenek...

\- Lucien Lachance üzenetét hozom... – mondta a lány, s azzal a férfi lábára dobta a magával hozott pergament.

Vicente magához vette a feltekert üzenetet, majd vett egy mély levegőt, azt követően pedig ismét a lányra nézett.

\- Lucia vagy ugye, ha nem tévedek – mondta.

\- Te pedig az, aki elvette tőlem a jogot, hogy végezhessek a szüleim gyilkosával!

\- Lucien mesélte, hogy orrolsz rám emiatt. Bocsáss meg, húgom, nem tudtam, hogy a te áldozatod volt! Tilos helyen tartózkodott, gondoltam, vérével csillapítom az étvágyam. De hallom, végtére mégiscsak a Testvériség tagja lettél. Ennek szívből örülök!

\- Lemészárolt családom után ez... nos a Testvériség kicsit nehezen megemészthető számomra...

\- Jürgen szerint már a Fekete Kezet szolgálod, ez pedig hatalmas előrehaladás! Keveseknek adatik meg a lehetőség, hogy egyek legyenek közülük!

\- Te ismered a Fekete Kezet?

\- A Fekete Kéz teljesíti az Éjanya akaratát, ők az összekötő köztünk és matrónánk közt.

\- Régóta dolgozol már a Sötét Testvériségnek?

\- Már több, mint háromszáz éve monghatom őket a családomnak. Szavakba nem is tudom önteni, hogy mennyire örülök annak, hogy befogadtak. Nélkülük valószínűleg nem lennék több egy átlagos éjgyermeknél, aki vad pusztításba kezd, ha leszáll az éj. Persze, ha egy vadász azóta le nem vadászott volna...

\- És a többiek... a többi lakó nem tart tőled?

\- Betartom az Öt Tant, s ha vérre szomjazom, Lucien gondoskodik róla, hogy megfelelő megbízatást kapjak. Most egy ilyet hoztál el nekem!

Lucia a pergamenre nézett, s bár már tudta, hogy biztos valakinek a halálos ítéletét hozza, mégis megborzongott, belegondolva, hogy ő adja a hóhér kezébe a pallost!

Bár kellemetlenül érezte magát, meglepte, hogy milyen kellemes beszélgetőpartnernek bizonyult a vámpír. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer majd egy vérszívóval fog társalogni, és a végén még szimpatikusnak fogja tartani a szörnyet.

Az idilli beszélgetésnek aztán hamar vége lett, amikor váratlanul betoppant Jürgen.

\- Lucia! – lépett a lány elé. – Mondta Mathieu, hogy itt vagy!

\- Igen... – fordult szembe a férfival az Északi leányzó.

\- Ha befejezted a mi sármos vámpírunkkal a beszélgetéseteket, akkor gyere majd az ebédlőbe. Szeretnélek bemutatni a többi testvérednek! Ocheeva amúgy is már nagyon vár!

Lucia szeme felragyogott, meghallva az argóniai nevét. Vicente erre így szólt:

\- Ha gondolod, ezt a beszélgetést majd később is folytathatjuk!

Lucia erre bólintott, majd Jürgenre nézett, aki szintúgy bólintott egyet, majd elindult kifelé. A lány még utoljára a vámpírra nézett, azután viszont Jürgen után ment.

A Némítón akkor nem a szokásos fekete köpeny volt, hanem a Sötét Testvériség átlagos bérgyilkos öltözete. A feszes ruhadarabok jól kiemelték testalkatát. Izomfelépítése, magas, derék termete, széles válla, és ki ne felejtsük, kellemes megjelenését, mind északi származását bizonyították.

Lucient is látta már testhez símuló ruhákban, de a Közlő kicsivel vékonyabb volt, kevesebb izommal. Bár a feneke... az mintha a Közlőnek jobb lett volna, gondolta Lucia, mire kezét a szája elé kapva elkuncogta magát. Jürgen erre hátranézett.

\- Oszd meg velem is, hogy min szórakozol olyan jól, húgom.

\- Magamon nevetek, bátyám! – mosolyodott el Lucia.

\- Mi okod rá? Mert rettegtél az egyik testvéredtől, akiről kiderült, hogy lelke mélyén ő is csak egy átlagos ember, még akkor is, ha embervérrel csillapíthatja csak étvágyát?

Lucia bólintott, de alig bírt komoly maradni. Jürgen hátsóján bár volt alakítani való, a kockahasa azonban merőn maga mögé utasította Lucien lapos hasát. Érdekelte is őt abban a percben Vicente Valtieri meg a holtsápadt, beesett arca...

Ahogy a folyosón meneteltek, a homályból váratlanul előlépett egy khajiit.

\- Csak nem a híres Árnygyűjtő!? – kérdezte a nagyra nőtt macska.

\- Lucia – mondta Jürgen, a lány vállára téve kezét készülve bemutatni a két bérgyilkost egymásnak –, ő itt M'raj-Dar, Szentélyünk egyik lakója.

\- Tehát Lucia – méregette a lányt a Khajiit. – Valahogy másnak képzeltelek el. Tudtommal Lucien inkább a szőkékre bukik... – azzal mogorván a lány mellett álló Némítóra nézett. – De ő tudja... – azzal fogta magát, és elment.

\- Örvendtem a szerencsének... – jött ki Lucia száján.

\- Ne vedd szívedre a szavait. A lovamat azért neveztem el drága testvérem után, mert eleinte, mikor felültem rá, mindig megpróbálta a lábamat egy fának vagy falnak nyomni.

\- A lovad? De hisz az olyan jámbor, mint egy birka!

\- Ó, azóta ilyen, mióta bemutattam őkegyelmét a druszájának. A macska pont előtte falta fel a lovát. És bizony megtette a hatását, hogy félórára kettesben hagytam őket...

Lucia elmosolyodott, viszont az a mosoly nem tartott sokáig. Alighogy átlépték az étkező küszöbét, Lucia hat testvérét is megismerhette, egyszerre. Ezek közül kettővel már találkozott előtte. Egyikük az argóniai bérgyilkosnő volt, Ocheeva, míg másikuk a Breton, Mathieu. Jürgen bemutatta neki mindannyiukat. Ocheevával kezdte, aki egy hatalmas öleléssel köszöntötte testvérét, majd hasonlóképpen fogadta a másik Árnyékpikkely, Teinaava is. Mathieu következett, aki belevágott Jürgen szavába azzal, hogy már megismerkedett a hajadonnal, erre az Északi továbblépett, és már a következő férfi előtt állt, maga mellé húzva Luciát. A Dunmer kézfogással üdvözölte a lányt, majd egy birodalmi következett. Az idős férfi, fél szeme el volt takarva, és bizony mint kiderült, meglett kora ellenére addig ő volt a „család" legújabb tagja. Egy másik impériai került ezután Lucia elé, egy fekete hajú nő, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított Lucienre. A hatodik, és egyben legutolsó illető, akit Jürgen bemutatott Luciának, egy Altmer varázsló volt. Az elf gőgösen méricskélte addig is a lányt, és bizony a többiekkel ellentétben, ő sehogy sem üdvözölte. Félrevonta inkább a női Lucien hasonmást, hogy kérdezzen valamit tőle. Hogy Lucia és Jürgen kettesben maradtak, a lány közelebb hajolt a férfihoz, és így szólt.

\- Ha lesz lovam – súgta a férfi fülébe –, már tudom, mi lesz a neve...

\- Csak nehogy kanca legyen – felelte a férfi –, mert azért a Solimon az eléggé férfiasan hangzik...

Az Altmer bérgyilkos, mint kiderült, igen jól hallott azzal a két hegyes fülével. Szembe fordult a tőle távolabb álló személyekkel, lenéző pillantásokat vetve Luciára.

\- Szereztél egy rajongót! – állapította meg Jürgen, mire a fent említett elf sarkon fordult, és szép nyugodtan elhagyta a termet.

\- Ejnye-ejnye... – hallatszott M'raj-Dar összetéveszthetetlen hangja, mire minden bent maradt felé fordult. A férfi az ajtó mellett támasztotta a falat, miközben a fejét csóválta. – Azt hittem, hogy mindenkit bemutatsz, erre kihagyod a Testvériség legöregebb tagját! Jürgen, gyere csak be!

Kiáltására odakintről egy megtermett patkány döcögött be. A pufók állat láttán Lucia tett hátra két lépést, Teinaava hangjára azonban visszajött a bátorsága.

\- Ő itt a Szentélyünk egyik őrzője!

\- Ez az egy nevezte el! – büszkélkedett a Khajiit. – Addig mindenki csak büdös patkányként emlegette! Illik rá a neve, ugye?!

\- Sithis kegyelmével a druszája is elérheti akár ennek az aggastyánnak a korát! Ugye, Jürgen!?

A Jürgenek találkozásából egy jó patkánysimogatás lett, a kisebb termetű legény nagy örömére. Csak úgy bazsalygott a rágcsáló, úgy örült a kényeztetésnek. Lucia szívébe is hamar belopta magát a megtermett patkány. Fehér foltos szőre olyan volt, mint a selyem, hatalmas vörös szemeiben pedig Lucia tükröződni látta saját arcát.

Lucia tehát ilyen körülmények között ismerkedett meg a cheydinhali Szentély lakóival, új családja tagjaival...


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. A Némító hite**

Lucia és Lucien már kerek egy hónapja el voltak menve Cyrodiil környékéről. Fekete Mocsárba igyekeztek, hogy a hagyományoknak megfelelően összegyűjtsék az Árny csillagkép alatt született argóniai fiókákat.

Luciát megdöbbentette, hogy a mocsárlakók milyen egyszerűen voltak képesek megválni gyermekeiktől. Jóformán egyetlen szülő sem próbálta lebeszélni őket. Mintha mindegyikük büszke lett volna arra, hogy bérgyilkos lesz majd gyermekéből.

Az újszülötteket aztán egy lovaskocsin elvitték Kvatch-ba, ahol már várta őket egy argóniai asszony, aki büszkén vállalta, hogy neveli a jövendőbeli bérgyilkosokat addig, amíg elég idősek nem lesznek ahhoz, hogy egy Testvériség tag szárnyai alá nem kerülve megkezdődhessen a kiképzésük.

Lucien már jó ideje felfigyelt Lucia viselkedésére, aki bizony nem rejtette véka alá véleményét, miszerint szerinte az Árnypikkelyek képzése felesleges, sőt szerinte ezzel egy rakás gyerektől elveszik a gyerekkort. Esélyt sem engedve nekik a normális élethez.

A Közlő kétszer is megkísérelte elmagyarázni, hogy miért olyan fontos a Fekete Mocsár népének áldozata, és hogy mindegyik Árnyékharcos büszke arra, ami lett, Lucia meggyőzhetetlen maradt.

Hogy húgát meggyőzze, Lucien úgy döntött, hogy elküldi egy új Testvériség tagjelölt munkáját leellenőriztetni.

A lány még Shadowmere-t is megkapta az útra. A kikötőváros, Anvil volt a cél. A városba belépve meghallotta az őröket, amint azok egymás közt a legújabb pletykákat beszélték ki. Amikor Lucia meghallotta, hogy egy hullát halásztak ki a vízből, már tudta, hogy neki is ott a helye, így aztán csak hamar a dokkokhoz sietett. Mire viszont odaért, a kikötőt már lezárták a katonák. Csak annyit látott, hogy egy lepellel lefedett hordágyat feltesznek egy szekérre, majd az őrök kihajtanak a kikötőből. Lucia árnyék módjára követte a szekeret, igaz, gyalog hamar lemaradt a lovasoktól, dehát végig embertömeg jelezte, hogy merre ment a menet.

Dibella Templomához vitték a testet, ahol végül a kriptában helyezték el. Két őr vigyázott rá, amíg megérkezett egy orvos, aki az előljáró kérésére megvizsgálta a testet.

A sokat tapasztalt doktor nem hitte volna, hogy érhetik még meglepetések, ám amikor felhajtotta a leplet, kicsúszott kezéből a fehér anyag, sőt majdnem rá is hányt a szerencsétlenül jártra.

Az oszlop mögött rejtőzve Lucia türelmesen végigvárta, hogy az orvos befejezze munkáját. A férfi reakciója azonban nem sok jót sugallt. Viszont legalább lett arról fogalma, hogy mi vár rá majd, amikor ő is odaér. A doktor és az egyik őr beszélgetését sikerült elcsípnie, amiből kiderült a Bosmer származású férfit valaki egy tompa tárggyal laposra verte. És ezt most szó szerint kell érteni!

Nem részletezték pontosan, hogy hogy néz ki a szerencsétlen, de amikor az orvos a boncolás végeztével azt mondta, hogy hozzanak egy koporsót, még mielőtt a tetem szétcsöpögne, hát Lucia nyelt egy jó keserveset.

Öt perc múlva mind a három férfi elhagyta a termet, Luciának lehetőséget biztosítva arra, hogy elvégezhesse a dolgát. Odasietett a testhez, de mivel a lepel alatt az se látszott, hogy melyik a feje és melyik a lába, Lucia felhúzta a az anyag hozzá közelebb álló végét. Legelőször a bűzös szag csapta meg az orrát, majd meglátta a felismerhetetlenségig összevert fejet. A koponyát olyannyira szétverték, hogy Lucia képtelen volt egy ép hajszálat találni az illető fején, avagy fejében...

Végül kihúzott egyet a nedves csontok közül, amit viszont nem volt hajlandó a fülébe tűzni. Inkább a tarisznyájába rejtette, azután pedig kiosont a templomból.

Faragutba igyekezett, de mivel nem látott a közelben semmilyen nyomot, biztos volt benne, hogy lesz pár órája megpihenni. Azonban alighogy lemászott a csapóajtón, meglátta az asztalnál ülve Jürgent. A Némító gondterhelten nézett Luciára.

\- Lucien mondta – kezdett bele mondatába Jürgen –, hogy van egy új jelölt.

\- Van bizony... – felelte kurtán a lány, miközben az arca egyre jobban kezdett fehéredni. Majd alighogy az asztalhoz ért, ráhajította tarisznyáját. – Benne van a bizonyíték!

\- Tehát jól mondta Lucien, tényleg olyan brutális az az ork...

\- Tehát egy ork? Gondolhattam volna...

\- Gogron gro-Bolmog a neve. Ó, és ahogy hallom, Lucien elindult felkeresni!

Lucia nyelvén már ott volt a kérdés, hogy mire céloz az iménti megjegyzésével a Némító, ám hirtelen meghallotta odakintről Shadowmere nyerítését, amit a hangból ítélve ágaskodás is kísért, azt követően pedig hallani lehetett a patkók távolodó dobogását.

Lucia a tarisznyára nézett, de olyan fintorogva, hogy az még egy vak embernek is feltünt volna. Jürgennek is szemet szúrt a lány fintorgása, így hát a pillanatnyi csendet csakhamar megtörte.

\- Mióta idahelyeztek Winterholdból, a cheydinhali Szentély sosem kongott az ürességtől.

\- De hisz Winterhold Skyrim területén fekszik!

\- Igen, ott fekszik, én is onnan származok! Windhelm jarljának vére csörgedezik az ereimben...

\- Mi... Én úgy tudtam, hogy Jarl Frederic Sledgehammernek két lánya van.

\- Hivatalosan valóban csak két ikerlánya van.

\- Dehát a Jarl felesége már több, mint húsz éve halott. Anyukád miért nem járult apád elé?

\- Mert erőszakból fogantam, és amúgy is, amikor kiderült, hogy anyám egy fiúnak adott életet, Clara, apám felesége, bérgyilkosokat fogadott, hogy tegyék el láb alól anyámat. Hiába menekült anyám Riftenbe, a Tolvajok szövetségétől segítséget kérve, a Sötét Testvériség ott is megtalálta. Az Éjanya elől nincs menekvés!

\- És te most az anyád gyilkosainak dolgozol?

\- Ők neveltek fel! Mellesleg Whiterun környékére eljutott a hír, miszerint Windhelm jarlja önközűleg vetett véget a tulajdon felesége életének?

\- Öhm... Hallottam ilyen pletykákról...

\- Nem pletyka, jó apám a saját két kezével végzett a feleségével, miután megtudta, hogy a felesége állt a fia anyjának gyilkossága mögött.

\- Ennél a pletykánál azért én egy kicsivel többet hallottam... De az biztos nem igaz! Hisz csak az apádról van szó!

\- Mit hallottál? Hogy miután megmártotta a feleségében a tőrt, megerőszakolta a friss holttestet?

Lucia fülig pirult, majd gyorsan elfordult.

\- Ez biztos nem igaz...

\- Előtte Riftenbe utazott, és anyám holttestével is ugyanazt tette! Azt mondják, hogy a feleségét is mindig félholtra verte az együttléteik alatt. Azóta pedig már biztos hallottál az eltünt hajadonokról. Skyrim szerte tüntek el lányok. És bizony, ha egy-kettő előkerült, az mindig a város dokkjánál bukkant partra! Véletlen egybeesés? Dehogy!

\- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy szerinted apád végzett velük?

\- Abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy minddel ő végzett, de hogy a haláluk után fajtalankodott velük, abban már igen!

\- De... de hisz ez szörnyű!

\- Látod, Lucia, ilyen, ha az ember egy szörnyeteg fia!

\- De... de talán ez mégsem ilyen egyszerű... Talán te nem is az ő fia vagy!

\- Ó, az övé vagyok, ehhez kétség sem fűzhető! De nehogy azt hidd, hogy zavar! Én mindig is a Sötét Testvériséget tartottam a családomnak! Apám, Sithis, a végtelen űr, anyám pedig az Éjanya, aki egy rettenthetetlen fekete kézzel irányítja gyermekeit. És én most ennek a Kéznek egy körme vagyok! Te pedig, húgom... te színezed vörösre a körmöket, és ügyelsz arra, hogy a kéz fekete maradjon! Ezt a kis bizontítékot itt – nyúlt a tarisznya után Jürgen, majd kihúzta belőle a véres hajszálakat –, sose szégyelld, sose undorodj tőle, hisz azt bizonyítja, hogy a testvéreid szeretik anyjukat. Ó, de lám... téged mintha zavarna, hogy az Éjanyát anyádnak szólítom...

\- Te nem ismerted az anyádat, de én az enyémet igen! Néha még most is arra ébredek, hogy érzem a reggelik szagát, amit mindig sütött nekünk. Néha még mindig hallom apám hangját, ahogy az öcséimet ébreszti, néha még mindig hallom két kistestvérem zajongását. Pedig tudom, hogy már nincsenek...

\- Tudod, mit furcsállok, Lucia? Amikor a Fekete Kéz tagja lettél, formálisan kizavartál innen, azzal vádolva, hogy a Sötét Testvériség, a testvéreid ölték meg a szüleidet. Másnap viszont puff, nyoma sem volt a tegnapi Luciának! Ha nem is az örömtől repesve, de segítőkészen vetetted bele magad a munkába. Mitől változott meg a véleményed? Vagy talán csak a felszín az, amit látunk?

\- Apát hasba szúrták, anyámat és az öcséimet viszont hátbadöfték. Ha valamit megtanultam ezalatt a pár hét alatt az az, hogy a Sötét Testvériség sosem döf hátba senkit! Te vagy elvágod az áldozatod torkát, vagy szíven szúrod, Lucien vagy megmérgezi áldozatát, vagy véresebben veri szét a fejét, mint az új társunk, az Orsimer gyilkos, Ocheeva és Teinaava hozzád hasonlóan dolgozik, a khajiit M'raj-Dar a csapdák híve, ahogy a többi tag után sem találtam hátba szúrt áldozatot.

\- Húgom – modta Jürgen –, tudnod kell valamit! Mi mindig büszkék vagyunk a munkánk gyümölcsére. Csak hogy ne bántsunk meg vele mást, azért biztos nem tagadnánk el egyetlen gyilkosságot sem. Főleg nem négyet! Sőt, ha megengedsz egy személyes megjegyzést! Engem az is meglep, hogy Lucien téged vett a védelmébe, és nem azokat, akik meggyilkolták a szüleidet.

Lucia arca ezt meghallva eltorzult. Úgy döntött, hogy nem hallgatja tovább a férfit, inkább megfordult, és elindult kifelé, Jürgen azonban a keze után kapott.

\- Ha miattam akarsz távozni, maradj! Nekem már amúgy sincs más dolgom itt! – azzal megkerülte a megállított lányt, és elindult a kötélhágcsó felé.

\- Ha nem volt itt dolgod, akkor mégis miért vártál itt rám?!

\- Ne értsd félre a szándékom, Lucia! Fáradt voltam, és csak megpihentem, miután váltottam pár szót a Közlőmmel! Ennyi az egész! De ha még társalogni szeretnél valamiről, a Szentélyben megtalálsz!

\- Felejtsd el!

Jürgen csettintett egyet a nyelvével, de kezei közben már a létrán voltak. A kötéltartozékok, melyek öszefogták a fokokat sorra reccsentek egyet, ahogy a némító mászott felfelé, Luciát hátrahagyva a sötét teremben.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. A felbosszantott Közlő**

Bravil városa mint mindig, úgy most is, unott utcáival fogadt a betévedt utzót. Lucia már sokadszorra járt a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobrának otthont adó városban, és mint mindig, most is jobban szeretett volna már távol lenni tőle. A Magányos udvarló fogadóba igyekezett, ahol már várták.

A legszélső asztalhoz ment, majd leült egy vörös inget viselő Dunmerrel szembe. A férfi arrogánsan nézte a lányt, miközben egy korsó sört szürcsölt.

A férfi nem szólt a lányhoz egy szót sem, csak miután kiitta italát, a zsebébe nyúlt, és egy borítékot tett az asztalra, amit aztán a lány elé csúsztatott a kezével. Addig nem emelte fel kezét róla, amíg Lucia keze nem fogta a levél másik végét.

A lány tudta, hogy nincs miért tovább maradnia, így hát elköszönt a némát játszó elftől, majd felállt, és kisétált a fogadóból.

Minél hamarabb ki szeretett volna érni a városból, mivel a hátán még a bőr is borsózott, úgy félt attól, aki a borítékot átnyújtotta neki.

Hamar maga mögött hagyta a várost, s ahogy a földúton ment, egyszercsak két lovas megelőzte, s alighogy megelőzték, leugrottak lovaikról, mindketten fegyvert rántva.

Mindkét férfi khajiit volt, az egyikükre pedig még emlékezett is Lucia, hogy látta a fogadóban. Egyből rájött, hogy a parancsot akarják megszerezni, amiről talán azt hitték, hogy valami értékes holmi lehet.

És valóban, a magasabbik rásziszegett a lányra, hogy adja át nekik a „kereskedőtől" kapott „fizettséget", vagy a holttestén fogják megkeresni.

Lucia feltartotta két kezét, és megígérte, hogy odaadja a levelet, csak ne bántsák. Óvatosan kihúzta tarisznyájából a borítékot, majd átnyújtotta a két férfinek. Azok összedugva fejüket, mohón feltépték a fehér borítékot, mire a borítékból vastag gázfelhő kezdett gomolyogni, s egy pillanattal később a két khajiit ott feküdt a földön, felakadt szemekkel. Lucia távolabb ment, amíg a gázfelhő szétfoszlott, majd kivette a borítékot a halott férfi ujjai közül, azután pedig kényelmesen tovább sétált. Tudta jól, hogy ez fog történni, mivel Alval annak előtte már megmutatta neki a levél trükkjét. Így fenyegette meg, hogy fel ne merje bontani a borítékot, mert ha nem a megfelelő papírvágó késsel metszik fel, a gáz mindannyiszor kiszökik belőle. A boríték közben, mire visszasüllyesztette a tarisznyájába, ismét ép volt, mintha fel sem tépték volna az imént.

Mivel naplemente előtt már nem érte el Cheydinhalt, úgy döntött, hogy megpihen egy útmenti fogadóban. Rendelt is magának egy vacsorát, majd kivett egy szobát, ahol aztán pillanatok alatt elnyomta az álom.

Pár órát alhatott, mire egyszercsak megébredt. Kinyitotta szemeit, de látta, hogy odakint még sötét van, ám kénytelen volt felkeljen, mert észrevette, hogy az ablak kinyílt. Bezárta a palettákat, majd visszafordult, ám előtte még megütötte a fülét egy furcsa hang, mintha valamit elvágtak volna... S alighogy megfordult, egy fekete köpenyes alakot látott meg az ágyán ülni, akinek jobb kezében egy vékony kés volt, míg másikban a felvágott boríték, amiből már készült kihúzni a levelet.

\- Lucien... – szólt a lány, megborzongva.

\- Hmm... – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Ez pont egy nekem való feladat! Ám előtte, ha nem bánod, még én is megpihennék egy kicsit. Kifárasztott a hosszú lovaglás.

Lucia válaszát meg sem várva, levetette csizmáját, majd végigfeküdt az ágyon. Az ágy bár egyszemélyes volt, Lucien a fal felé fordult, így elég helyet hagyva a lánynak is. Lucia nyelvén bár már ott volt a véleménye, azonban eszébe jutott, hogy ő is hányszor foglalta el Lucien fekhelyét, mikor az erődben tartózkodott, a férfi viszont egyszer sem kommentált, így hát most Lucia is megtartotta a véleményét magának, és befeküdt Lucien mellé. Egymásnak háttal feküdtek, Lucia pedig sokáig el sem tudott aludni, annyira szokatlan volt számára egy másik fél jelenléte a közelében. Végül mégis sikerült elbóbiskolnia, majd arra ébredt, hogy másik oldalán fekszik, kezei közt szorosan feszítve Lucien jobb karját, aki ugyancsak át volt fordulva a másik oldalára. Sőt, ahogy felnézett a férfira, arra is rájött, hogy az is már ébren van. És bizony csak ezután vette észre, hogy miképp vonta magához a férfi karját. Nem csak a két kezével fogta, de még a két lábát is átvetette fölötte. A férfit teljesen a falhoz szegezte, akinek pont abban a pillanatban ragadta meg a kezét, amikor az már készült felkelni. Így viszont visszanyomta az ágyra, Lucient teljesen a falhoz szorítva, miközben ő meg magzatpózban szunnyadt békésen.

Szegény leányzó, amint észrevette, hogy miként fekszik, fülig vörösödve elengedte áldozatát, aki abban a minutumban kiszállt az ágyból. Lucia rákvörösre pirult.

\- Bocsánat... – makogta a megfelelő szavakat kutatva.

\- Felejtsük el! – ajánlotta Lucien.

\- De én nem akartam...

\- Félóra múlva légy a Poppad tó délnyugati részén. A parton található Vaermina oltára. A közelben fogod találni Shadowmere-t, ő majd az úticélhoz visz!

\- Értem...

\- Akarsz valamit még mondani, hogy úgy nézel, húgom?

\- Öhm... – Lucia úgy érezte, hogy elsülyed szégyenében, miközben érezte, hogy már megint nem tud uralkodni az érzésein, dehát nem mindennap ébredt addig a lábai közt egy férfi karjával...

\- Ha nincs más, mit mondani szeretnél, én akkor búcsúzok tőled! Nem kell sietned, de Shadowmere-t se várakoztasd azért soká!

Lucien az ablakon keresztül távozott. Pontosan úgy, ahogy érkezett. Lucia sem maradt már soká ezek után. Hamar összecsomagolta a holmijait, összekapta kicsit magát, egyenlítette a számlát, és már ment is.

Gyalog igyekezett a megbeszélt hely felé, ami bizony több, mint félórát vett igénybe. A tó partján sétálva hamar megtalálta a daedra tiszteletére emelt oltárat, de hiába kóricált a környéken, nem találta semerre Lucien lovát. Minél jobban telt az idő, annál jobban kezdtek feléledni benne a félelmek. Visszaemlékezett arra, hogy milyen szenvedéllyel beszélt a megbizatásról a Közlő, mely elméletileg pont nekivaló volt. Lucia erről egyből arra következtetett, hogy veszélyes küldetést bízott rá Uvani, és ahogy ez eszébe jutott, rossz érzések vettek erőt rajta. Egyre jobban feszengett. Eszébe jutottak Jürgen szavai is, aki korábban elmesélte, hogy egy hasonló helyzetben vesztette életét Lucien elődje is. Ami azt illeti, nagyon is hasonló körülmények között! Az ő holttestét is Vaermina oltárának közelében találták meg.

Egyre idegesebben topogott az öreg fák lombjai alatt, a harmadik eltelt órát követően pedig már szinte biztos volt abban, hogy Luciennel baj történt. Végül nem bírt tovább várni, és elindult Cheydinhal felé.

Hogy útját lerövidítse, inkább az erdei csapásokon keresztül közlekedett, mint a kanyargós földúton.

Már harmadszorra nézett maga mögé, ahonnan először nyerítést hallott, majd levelek suhogását, s most harmadszorra is egy lónyerítés hangjára fordult hátra. Addig végig úgy hitte, hogy csak beképzeli magának a hangokat, mikor a távolból feltünt neki valami feketeség. Egy fa mögé húzódott, s onnan nézte, hogy mi közeledik felé. Nem tudhatta, hogy vajon nem pont egy vadállat lelt a nyomára. Viszont, ahogy a feketeség közeledett, úgy kezdett ritmikusan dobogni Lucia lába alatt a föld, s akkor egyszercsak kirajzolódott előtte a közeledő alakja: Shadowmere jött vágtatva. Lucia előlépett rejtekéből, a fekete jószág pedig pont előtte állt meg, de olyan hévvel, hogy még a föld porát is felverte a lábai alatt. Lucia eleinte nem látott rajta senkit, az viszont feltünt neki, hogy a kantár megfeszülése kényszerítette megállásra a lovat.

Kevés idő elteltével Lucia megpillantotta az áttetsző alakot az állat hátán, de szinte azzal egyidőben Lucien is leleplezte magát a hangjával.

\- Mondtam, hogy Vaermina oltáránál várj!

\- De eltelt három óra, és nem bukkantál elő sem te, sem pedig Shadowmere! – védekezett a lány. – Azt hittem, hogy bajod esett!

\- Miattad most időt nyert az az átkozott nőszemély! Add már végre ide a kezed!

Lucia elcsodálkozott, de amíg ő ott bámészkodott, addig Shadowmere közelebb lépett a lányhoz, Lucien pedig felrántotta maga elé a nyeregbe. Ezek után azt sem várta meg, hogy a lány elhelyezkedjen, máris vágtára sarkalta lovát. Enyhén jobbra fordulva folytatták az útjukat, Lucia pedig alighogy megkapaszkodott a nyeregkápában, egyszercsak azon kapta magát, hogy már nem látja többé a kezét, sem a ruhái addig még látható részét. Hamar rájött, hogy csak a szeme elől tünt el mindene, hogy Lucien egy kaméleon effektust tartalmazó varázst mondott rá.

Az éjfekete ló hegyen-völgyön át vitte két lovasát, Lucien már tényleg csak akkor kellett, megállítsa, mikor elértek egy függőhídhoz. A férfi leugrott, s elindult a hídon át, de előtte odakiáltott Luciának, hogy kerülje meg a lóval a szorost. Bár nem ismerte a helyet, de az érzéke azt súgta, hogy kell legyen a közelben egy hely, ahol átkelhetnek.

Lucia nem ellenkezett, bár azt nem értette, hogy ő miért nem tarthat vele. Elindult hát a part lejtősebbik oldalán, de alig tett Shadowmere öt lépést, mire egy hatalmas reccsenéssel leszakadt a híd. Lucia egyből odanézett. Jól látta, hogyan hull alá a hidat formáló pallók sokasága. Megrántotta a gyeplőt, ám Shadowmere felmordult, és csakazértis tovább vágtatott. Az állat tovább is teljesen önfejűen közlekedett, és addig nem engedett Luciának, amíg el nem ért a szoros egy olyan pontjához, ahol át tudott ugrani a túloldalra.

Egyedül itt engedte Luciának, hogy ő ugrasson. Innen Lucia akár már azt is hihette volna, hogy ő irányítja a lovat, mivel Shadowmere arra ment tovább, amerre a lány irányította, épp csak a lelógó ágakkal nem törődött, amik elől Lucia megpróbált eltávolodni, mint kiderült, nem sok sikerrel. Végül a ló nyakához símulva hagyta, hogy menjen az állat, amerre csak akar.

Shadowmere a leszakadt híd irányába vitte lovasát, ám amikor már látótávolságba esett a híd maradványa, egyszercsak egy éles füttyentés hallatszott távolabbról, mire a ló irányt váltott, és immár az erdő felé vette az irányt.

Lucia a hangot hallva felhajolt a nyeregben, majd egyszercsak a tova suhanó fák közül egyszercsak előkerült egy magas feketeség. Lucien volt az. Vágtában ugrott fel a ló hátára, Lucia pedig enyhén belepirult, mikor megérezte a férfi karját, ahogy átölelte a lány derekát, amíg megtartotta egyensúlyát a lovon, a lábait pedig a kengyelbe helyezte.

Shadowmere-t innen kezdve újra a férfi irányította. Lucia felnézett a férfira. Lucien bal szeme alatt egy friss monokli kékült.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Alábecsültem egy íjászt... – vallotta be keserű hangon a Közlő.

\- Sikerült elszöknie?

\- Tudja, hogy ki rendelte meg a halálát, lefogadom, hogy odatart! Ő viszont gyalog van, szóval kis szerencsével még időben utolérhetem!

Lucien optimistán állt a dologhoz, elvégre Shadowmere-nél gyorsabb hátas nem akadt közel s távol a tájon, csakhogy az áldozata sem volt épp ostoba. Lucia száján akaratlanul is kiszaladt, hogy a nyomok a víz felé visznek, Lucien csak annyit mondott, hogy arrafelé nincs kikötő, a Bosmerek pedig nem rendelkeznek az argóniaik vízalatti képességeivel, de hiába a további optimizmusa, mire a parthoz értek, a folyó felszínén egy csónak látszott távolodni. A parton két halász hevert ájultan. Lucien leugrott a lováról, majd az egyikükhöz lépett, aki épp ébredezett már. A bérgyilkos kivonta kardját, majd amikor a halász felnézett, mikor ráesett a férfi árnyéka, az hidegvérrel mellbe szúrta a szerencsétlen férfit. Lucia felsikított, hangjára viszont a másik halász is magához tért. Lucien ezt sem kímélte.

\- Thalosra... – csúszott ki a lány száján. – Miért volt erre szükség?

\- Sithis akarta maga mellé őket – válaszolta egyszerűen a férfi, de többet nem szólt, hanem egy kiálló, laposabb tetejű sziklához lépett. Ráhelyezett két papírusztekercset, majd a két áldozat vérét külön rájuk csöpögtetve varázsigét mondott a két tekercsre, amik a szavak hatására felragyogtak. Lucien ezt követően összetekerte a két tekercset, majd zsebre vágta.

\- Életükben oly gyengék voltak, hogy ketten sem tudtak megfékezni egy bosmer nőt, halálukban viszont a lelkük dühe elég erős lett ahhoz, hogy megidézve kiélhessék bosszúvágyukat az ellenségeimen! Egy nap Lucia, ha elhagyod a Thalos szereteted talán téged is meg foglak tanítani arra, hogy miképp ejts fogságba egy-egy Sithisnek felajánlott lelket!

Nos, Luciának ez nem volt éppenséggel egy túlzottan vonzó felajánlás. Ő továbbra is szomorúan nézett a két ártatlanra, akik holtan hevertek a parton.

Lucien ezidőtájt viszont mással volt elfoglalva, egy térképen megnézte, hogy milyen útvonalon menjenek tovább. Talált egy rövidítést, amin talán a nő előtt a felbérlőhöz érhet, elvégre tudta, hogy a nőnek ezután még a szárazföldön is kell közlekednie egy darabon. De újra csak remélni tudta, hogy immár több szerencséje lesz nála, hogy talán nem talál lóra. De ez megint csak feltevés volt, neki viszont sietnie kellett.

Naplementekor érték el úticéljukat. A csendes kis erdei lakhoz érve Shadowmere-ről ömlött a tajték, Lucient viszont nyugtalanná tette a nagy csend, ami a ház környékén honolt.

Leszállt a lóról, majd miután Luciát is lesegítette, elindultak a lak felé. A lányt a főbejárat felé küldte, míg ő kaméleon effektust magára öltve a hátsó bejáratot indult megkeresni. Hallotta, ahogy Lucia a kaput veri, ő viszont nem talált hátsó bejáratot. Azonban észrevette, hogy a ház melletti fa egyik ága az egyik emeleti szoba ablakára nyúlik. Lucien felmászott hát a fára, és a fent említett ágon keresztül bemászott a szobába. Odabent az esti félhomályban minden sötétbe borult, Lucien szeme viszont már hozzá volt szokva azokhoz a körülményekhez, így hát probléma mentesen tudott közlekedni a sötét szobák közt s folyosókon.

Alig egy fél perccel később nyílt az ajtó Lucia orra előtt, és a félhomályból kilépett Lucien. Egy őszes hajtincs volt a kezében, amit Luciának nyújtott.

\- Tehát elkaptad... – mondta a lány.

\- Lucia, kérlek, kísérd új nővérünket a cheydinhali szentélybe!

A férfi azzal kilépett, de azonnal utána megfordult, és az ajtó felé nézett, ahonnan a homályból egy barna hajú bosmernő lépett ki.

\- Tehát te is az egyik új testvérem vagy? – kérdezte az elf, megigazítva hátán az acélnyilakat tartalmazó tegezt. – Talaendril vagyok, örvendek a szerencsének!

\- Az én nevem Lucia, üdv a családban...

Azzal a két nő kezet fogott.

\- Hova tünt? – szólalt meg az elf, miután körbenézve nem találta semerre a férfit.

\- Ó, ne izgulj, Lucien Lachance csak nagyon keveset tartózkodik egy helyen. Ő egy nagyon elfoglalt tagja a családunknak.

\- Értem... De mondd, Lucia, mesélnél még nekem a Sötét Testvériségről?

\- Persze, úgyis lesz rá elég időnk, amíg Cheydinhalba érünk!

Az íjász bólintott. Láthatóan nagyon izgatta, hogy milyen az az új család, amit a saját apja meggyilkolásával szerzett...


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. A Fekete Kéz közbeszól**

Cheydinhal elhagyatott házának pincéjében egy Bosmer készült belépni új otthonába. Az íjász a városba érve egyedül indult felkeresni a szentélyt. Lucia a faraguti erődbe ment, ám hiába ért oda, csak körözött a fa körül, mely a csapóajtót rejtette. Az elmúlt nap eseményein töprengett, és hiába gondolta át ezerszer, képtelen volt dűlőre jutni. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ezt meg kell vitassa valakivel, akivel nyíltan beszélhet, ez a valaki viszont a városban volt megtalálható, ezért aztán Lucia is végül az elhagyatott ház előtt kötött ki. Ő azonban nem a „főbejáraton" ment be, hanem miután körbenézett, a ház mögötti kúton mászott le a Szentélybe. A folyosó mint általában, most sem volt üres. A szemközti fal mellett lévő székeken két testvére is ott ült. Teinaava egy könyvet olvasott épp, és ugyan így tett Solimon is, az altmer varázsló. Lucia odalépett közéjük, majd Teinaavára nézve így szólt.

\- Testvérem – szólalt meg –, megkérdezhetem, hogy Ocheevát hol találom?

\- Utoljára a gyakorlóteremben láttam – válaszolta Teinaava. – De megkérdezhetem, hogy miért keresed?

\- Csak beszélni szeretnék vele. Amolyan női problémákról...

\- Ó, értem... – fordította tekintetét az argóniai vissza a könyvére.

\- Ugye nem pletykálni akarsz vele? – kérdezte az altmer. – Tudjuk ám, hogy te kísérted ide az új tagot. Mivel ő is nőnemű, talán vele is megvitathattad volna a „problémád", vagy épp a problémájáról akarsz Ocheevával beszélni?

\- Nem fogok neked magyarázkodni! – jelentette ki Lucia, majd egyszerűen elindult a gyakorlóterem ajtaja felé, azonban még mielőtt egyáltalán az ajtó közelébe ért volna, Jürgen hangja csapta meg a fülét.

\- Lucia! – kiáltotta az Északi, mire a lány megállt és a hang irányába nézett. A férfi sietős léptekkel közeledett felé.

\- Tessék?

\- Gyere velem! – parancsolt rá a lányra, mire a lány védekezni próbált, hogy előbb még szeretne beszélni Ocheevával, azonban a férfi megragadta a lány vállát és durván magával vonta a szobájába, ami később, a játék időtartama alatt már Ocheeva szobájaként szolgált.

Jürgen becsapta maguk mögött a nehéz faajtót, majd intett a lánynak, hogy foglaljon helyet.

\- Mégis mi ütött beléd? – símogatta vállát Lucia, aki dacosan ellenkezve megállt ott, ahol Jürgen szabadon engedte.

\- Ezt szépen megcsináltad, kishúgom! Tudok arról, hogy meggondolatlanul viselkedtél Talaendril üldözésekor! A Testvériség könyen tolerálja, ha egy-egy tag nem hisz Sithisben, de azért egy Közlő jelenlétében nem kellett volna, hogy nyíltan megtagadd! Az természetes, hogy hiszel a halandó istenségben, Thalosban, az viszont elfogadhatatlan, hogy gyilkosok közt félsz a halál látványától!

-... – Lucia képtelen volt erre bármit is válaszolni. Ő pont erről akart beszélni Ocheevával, kikérni a tanácsát, erre most ott áll Jürgen előtt, és képtelen még csak a szemébe is nézni...

\- Ugye tudod, hogy megszegted az Öt Tan egyikét! Kivívtad magad ellen Sithis haragját, de az furcsa mód nem nyílvánult meg. Ez két féleképpen lehetséges: vagy nem vagy a Sötét Testvériség valós tagja, vagy az Éjanya a Közlők kezébe helyezi büntetésed! Lucien értesítette három társát, neked személyesen fel kell keresned mindannyiójukat, hogy meglásd döntésüket. Mindannyian külön döntenek. Lucien döntését már megtapasztaltad! Brumában és Leyawiinben találod két stabilan mozgó testvéred, de én azt ajánlom, hogy kezdd a legveszélyesebbel. Ha ő nem halálbüntetést mér ki rád, a többiekkel biztos könnyebb dolgod lesz!

Lucia nyelt egyet, de mivel motorászást hallott arról, amerre Jürgen állt, odanézett. A férfi a szekrénye mélyén kutakodott, majd egyszercsak előhúzott egy kerek fülbevalót, amin megannyi tincs csüngött. A lány elé lépve átadta neki a bizsut.

\- Ezt adhatom egyedül – mondta a Némító. – Hordd nyíltan, és talán elkerülheted utad során Sithis haragját! A Közlőkét könnyebben túlélheted!

Átnyújtotta Luciának azt az egy darab bizsut, aminek a párja Lucia fülében volt. A lány kivette füléből az „üres" karikát, majd helyébe tette a hajszálakkal teli párját. Meglehetősen bizarr látványt nyújtott. Egyik fülében egy karika volt, másikban pedig az anyjának szánt ajándék, melyen a szülei gyilkosából őrzött egy darabot. Nézte egy darabig az aranykarikát, azon töprengett, hogy kivegye füléből a másik, vízcsepp formájú fülöncsüngőt, de végül mégis Sithis ajándékának felét nyújtotta vissza a Némítónak.

Itt véget ért kettejük megbeszélése. Jürgen dühösen vetette le magát az egyik székre, s többé nem is nézett a lány felé.

Luciának a torkában dobogott a szíve, de érezte, hogy nincs tovább ott maradása. Végül anélkül hagyta el a szentélyt, hogy beszélt volna Ocheevával. Lehajtott fejjel menetelt a város keleti kijárata felé. Nem tudta, mi vár rá, csak azt, hogy nyakig esett a csávába, és nem biztos, hogy élve kikászálódik belőle.

Hamarosan maga mögött hagyta a várost, Faragut felé véve az irányt. Úgy döntött, hogy követi Jürgen tanácsát, és legelőször Alval Uvanit keresi fel. Túl sok jót nem remélt a találkozástól, hisz jól ismerte a Közlőt. Ahhoz viszont, hogy felkeresse, tudnia kell, hogy a hét melyik napján hol talál rá a Dunmerre.

Lassan haladt előre, azonban a végén egyszercsak mégis ott állt az Erőd titkos bejárata előtt. Leereszkedett Lucien rejtekhelyére, majd miután megbizonyosodott affelől, hogy a Közlő nincs ott, nekiállt megkeresni azt a bizonyos pergamen darabot, amin Alval Uvani heti menetrendje szerepelt.

Végül ott találta, ahol kereste, és miután megnézte, rájött, hogy a legjobb az lesz, ha az Éjanya nyughelyét keresi fel, a szürke városkát, Bravilt.

Nem volt vesztegetni való ideje, tudta, ha időben akar odaérni, akkor indulnia kell, sőt még azt is be kell vállalnia, ha esetleg az éjjel is úton találja.

Aggódott, hogy mi lesz vele, de nem akarta, hogy a Dunmer közlő úgy lássa. Jobb ötlete nem lévén a fal melletti kisszekrényhez lépett, és kivett a vitrinből egy üveg Brandy-t.

Talán nem volt éppen a legfényesebb ötlet részéről, hogy egy húzásra felhajtsa az üveg teljes tartalmát, ahogy az sem, hogy egy másik, teli üveggel induljon világgá.

Más ember talán négykézláb mászott volna annyi itallal a szervezetében, Lucia viszont csak bátorságot nyert belőle. Szokatlanul jól bírta a szeszes italokat. Jobb kedvre támadt, s ez a kedv egész útja során kitartott. Még mondhatni, a szerncse is mellé szegődött, mivel az egész táv megtétele alatt egyetlen farkassal futott össze, de az is pont egy járőrözö légiós előtt bukkant fel, a katona pedig könnyűszerrel eltiporta lovával az állatot, még csak le sem kellett, szálljon róla...

A messziből már látni lehetett a város fényeit, sőt az éj még le sem szállt teljesen, mikor Lucia egyszercsak valamiféle furcsa hangra lett figyelmes. A közelből hallatszott, valahonnan a bokrok mögül. Óvatosan előhúzta oldaláról a tőrt, ügyelve arra, hogy a penge ne villanjon fel a sötétben. A méreggel átitatott tőr bár nem volt egy túl komoly fegyver, egy patkány, vagy farkas ellen viszont elegendő volt, de Lucia csak bízni tudott abban, hogy egy hasonló állat bújt meg a bokrok között.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia ahhoz, hogy megtudja, mi közelít felé. Alig néhány másodpercnyi idő elmúltával egy áttetsző feketeség suhant keresztül a zöld ágakon. Rekedt bagoly módjára huhhogott, majd túlvilági hangon felsikoltott, amikor szembe került a megdermedt lánnyal.

Lucia bár meglepődött, és az első pár másodpercben szinte ledermedt, hamar magához tért, és még idejében elugrott a felé száguldó energiagömb elől, amit a kísértet idézett meg.

Egy tőrrel a kézben nem könnyű ugrálni, ezt bizony Lucia is megtapasztalta, azonban mint nem sokkal később kiderült, csak jól jött, hogy kezébe vette a fegyvert, mivel a kísértet olyannyira megközelítette őt, hogy kénytelen volt a szellem felé szúrni. Az első csapás hatásosnak bizonyult, a kísértet felüvöltve meghátrált, Lucia viszont a pillanat hevében ismét lesújtott a rémre. Ez a szúrás azonban hatástalannak bizonyult.

A lánynak eszébe villant, mit mondott neki Ocheeva, hogy a szellemeket csak ezüst, daedra, vagy méreggel átitatott hétköznapi fegyverek sebzik. Volt nála még pár üveg méreg, azonban a rém nem igazán hagyott a lánynak alkalmat arra, hogy használja is őket.

A felbőszített szellem héjják hangját idéző hangon vijjogott, miközben Luciát kergette. A lánynak nem volt más választása, ahhoz, hogy átitathassa tőre pengéjét egy-egy fiola méreggel, időre volt szüksége, és ezt meneküléssel tudta csak elérni.

Menekülése közben egy fa mögé szaladt, hogy kifújja kicsit magát, mire egyszercsak egy magas árny esett felé, amitől szegény lány már azt hitte, hogy utolérte a szellem, ám mint kiderült, valaki más akadt rá. Alval Uvani állt fölötte, széles mosollyal az arcán.

\- Lám-lám – mondta a férfi, teljesen nyugodt hangon. – Csak nem Sithis haragja elől menekülsz? – kérdezte a Dunmer.

Lucia nem felelt, csak elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a Közlőre. Ha mondani is akart valamit, a szellem vijjogása meggátolta benne. Lucia összerázkódott a hangra, és már-már bociszemekkel nézett az elfre, aki viszont kényelmesen elsétált a közeledő szellem mellett, hangosan odakiáltva a lánynak.

\- Nem én szabadítottam magamra Sithis haragját, így ne tőlem várd, hogy elpusztítsam!

Lucia ekkor már magához tért a sokkból, és egy ügyes ugrással elinalt a kísértet mellett, miközben végighúzta tőrét a szellem ektoplazmáján.

Egy újabb fiolával bajlódott épp, mikor újra kiért a földútra. Ekkor, mintha csak a Kilenc Égi küldte volna, egyszercsak ott termett egy orknő, aki ezüstkardjával egyetlen csapással kivégezte a Lucia életére törő rémet.

Az északi lány ekkor fáradtan egy fa törzsének támaszkodott.

\- Köszönöm! – hálálkodott az orknak. – Megmentetted az életem!

\- Igazán nincs mit! – felelt az orknő. – Egy barátnőmet megyek felkeresni, a Fővárosba! Úgy tudom, hogy el akar menni innen. Megpróbálnám róla lebeszélni, csak sikerüljön időben odaérjek!

\- Az életemet köszönhetem neked! Ha bármiben segíteni tudok, csak szólj!

\- Egy lovag sosem hátrál meg a küzdelem elől, ha egy ártatlan élete a tét!

\- Ó, tehát te egy lovag vagy...

\- Sir Mazoga!

\- Sir? – csodálkozott el Lucia. – Dehát te nő vagy!

Mazoga erre olyan képpel nézett a lányra, mint aki már ezt ezerszer hallotta, Luciának ezen kívül viszont eszébe jutott, hogy jobb lesz, ha nem mond véleményt a nőről, hisz ő volt, aki alig néhány perce megmentette az életét. Az orknő végül megkérdezte még, hogy jó irányba halad-e a Főváros felé, majd miután Lucia bólintott, a két nő útja elvált.

Lucia ezek után körbenézett, hátha valamerre meglátja Uvanit. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy merre ment a férfi, és mivel nyomát sem találta semerre, úgy döntött, hogy a város felé megy, hisz a Dunmer is oda kellett, hogy menjen, legalábbis az útvonala minden héten azon a napon oda vezetett.

A közelben már látni lehetett az istállót, és hamarosan el is érte. Ahogy elhaladt a karám mellett, felfigyelt egy éjfekete lóra, ami nyugtalanul lépdelt a kerítés mögött. Vérvörös szemei az utolsó jelei voltak annak, hogy valóban Shadowmere az.

Lucia kicsit elcsodálkozott, hogy ott látja a lovat, de amúgy Lucien nem közölte vele, hogy hova készül, szóval nem igen volt, amin meglepődnie.

Bement a városba, majd azonnal a kapunál álló őrhöz lépett. Uvaniról kérdezte, a férfi pedig valóban emlékezett rá, hogy látott egy leírásnak megfelelő Dunmert. Elmondása szerint a „kereskedő" egyedül jött, és a híd felé igyekezett.

Luciának ennyi elég is volt. Ő is azonnal a hídon túli kocsmához igyekezett, és alighogy átlépte a csehó küszöbét, az oldalsó asztalnál megpillantotta a keresett Közlőt. A férfi meglepő mód nem volt egyedül. Egy szürke mágusruhát viselő férfi ült vele szemben, akinek hosszú, fekete haja lófarokba kötve hullt a hátára.

Lucia teljesen megdöbbent, látva a két Közlőt, hisz ő úgy tudta, hogy nyilvános helyen sosem érintkeznek egymással.

A lány közelebb érve meghallotta a köztük folyó beszélgetést. Avagy inkább Uvani hangját.

\- A megrendelt alapanyagokat időben kiszállíttatom! – mondta az elf.

A vele szemben ülő férfi bólintott, majd felállt, s miután kezet fogtak, megfordult, és távozott. Anélkül ment el Lucia mellett, hogy komolyabb figyelmet szentelt volna rá. Lucia is épp csak ránézett az impériaira.

\- Már vártalak! – szólt a lányra Alval Uvani.

\- Ez meglep... – ült le a lány Lucien korábbi helyére.

\- Amikor megláttam a mágust, rögtön éreztem, hogy kettőnk ügyletének még koránt sincs vége. És bár meglep, hogy ezt mondom, de örülök, hogy sértetlenül ideértél!

\- Egy jószándékú ork lovagnak köszönhetem, hogy sértetlenül megúsztam a támadást!

\- Nem izgatnak a részletek! Itt van, a fizettséged! Benne van életed munkája, szóval becsüld meg! Most pedig hagyj magamra! A mi megbeszélésünk itt véget ér!

Lucia teljesítette a Közlő akaratát. Elhagyta a kocsmát, a levéllel a zsebében. Pontosan nem tudta, mit tegyen. Félt tőle, hogy mit tartalmazhat a boríték. Félt kinyitni, pedig tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb meg kell, tennie.

Úgy döntött, hogy a városon kívül bontja ki, hát elindult a kapu felé. Előtte azonban még fel akarta keresni a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobrát. Remélte, hogy az Éjanya mutat neki egy jelet, hisz Sithis Haragját is utána küldte, tehát valamiképpen csak foglalkozik vele...

Lehajolt a szobor elé. Talán abban bízott, hogy az Éjanya hozzá szól, talán más csodában hitt, egy a biztos, hogy a talapzatnál egyszercsak megpillantott egy almát, amiből egy papírvágó kés állt ki. Lucia ráismert az apró pengére. Lucien mindig azzal bontotta fel az Uvanitól kapott leveleket. Lucia felemelte az almát, majd miután kihúzta belőle a tőrt, újra a kijárat felé fordult. Kifelé menet meglátott egy alamizsnáért könyörgő koldusgyereket. Lucia megszánta a beesett arcú kisfiút, és odanyújtotta neki az almát. A kisfiú ragyogó szemekkel nézte a gyümölcsöt. Fel sem nézett többé a nőre, csak leült, a ház falának támasztva hátát, és csak nézte friss szerzeményét. Egy pillanatra egy fekete árny vetődött rá, egy árnyék, de a kisfiú fel sem figyelt a fekete ruhás férfira, aki egy pillantást követően elégedetten elmosolyodott.

A barna szemű férfi felhúzta köpenyének fekete csuklyáját. Még hallotta a mohó harapás hangját, ahogy a gyerek foga a mézédes gyümölcs húsába hatolt.

Maga mögött hagyta a rozoga viskókat, amik előtt egy vörös ingben Alval Uvani állt. Ahogy a fekete köpenyes elég közel ért a „kereskedőhöz", így szólt a szigorú tekintetű férfihoz.

\- Megmondtam, hogy aláírja ő még a szerződését, úgy ahogy kell, vérrel...

Azzal elment a Dunmer mellett, az elf pedig láthatta, ahogy egy test zuhan a földre az egyik közeli ház mögül, a gyenge ujjak közül egy alma gurult ki, amiből egy jó harapásnyi darab hiányzott.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Alval Uvani parancsa**

Lucia hátán a hideg futkosott. Nem értette, mi az a furcsa érzés, hisz Bravil kapuin kívül is ugyanolyan kellemesnek mondható idő volt, akárcsak odabent, a városban. Ahogy eltávolodott az istállótól, Lucia felhörpintett egy fényességet előidéző varázsitalt. Ennek segítségével könnyen el tudta olvasni a Dunmer Közlőtől kapott levelet. Most először tartotta kezében Alval Uvani írását úgy, hogy ő is olvasta el azt. Hamar megállíptotta, hogy Luciennek szebb az írása, azonban a lényeg mégsicsak a levél mondanivalójában volt.

Uvani megkímélte a lány életét, és felmentette az alól is, hogy a másik két Közlőt is felkeresse. Egyetlen feladatot adott a lánynak. Fel kellett, keresse Vicente Valtierit, Cheydinhalban, és át kellett neki adnia azt a levelet, amiben a Közlő felszílította a férfit, hogy adja át Luciának Talaendril jelenlegi, vagy ha azt már elvégezte, következő megbízatását.

Lucia arca elkomorodott. Tudta, hogy sietnie kell, hogy megkapja megbizatását, azonban immár értette, hogy miért borsózik annyira a háta.

Nem maradt vesztegetni való ideje, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, úgy ment Cheydinhalba. Azonban a terve nem úgy sikerült, ahogy ő azt tervezte. Ő ugyanis meggondolatlanul, gyalog indult útnak, és bizony a rossz térde megérezte a hosszú gyaloglást. Nem is ért el a városba huszonnégy óra múlva sem. Kénytelen volt megpihenni egy forrás mellett, de hiába akart sietni, képtelen volt messzire menni, olyan fájdalmai voltak. Végül szerencséjére egy arra járőröző lovaskatona észrevette, és megszánta. Felültette a lovára a lányt, és kantárszáron vezetve az állatot elvitte a legelső fogadóig. Ott Lucia felkéreszkedett egy szekérre, ami szénát vitt Cheydinhalba. A kocsis egy fiatal parasztlegény volt, aki mohó szemekkel nézte a lányt, és talán egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy a bakon ült a fiú anyja is, aki meg negyedóránként húzott le egy-egy nyaklevest a fiának, mikor az hosszabb ideig inkább Lucia dekoltázsával volt elfoglalva, mintsen az úttal.

Így ért végül el a városkába. Ahol végül egy botra támaszkodva lépett be az elhagyatott ház mélyére. Választhatta volna a kutat is, ami egyből a Szentélybe vezetett volna le, azonban Lucia jelenlegi állapotában képtelen lett volna lemászni a létrán. Alig lépett be a Fekete ajtón, amikor összetalálkozott Ocheevával, az Árnypikkely megdöbbenten nézett a lányra. Egyből odaszaladt hozzá, látva, hogy barátnője milyen nehézkesen mozog. Elkísérte a legelső székig, ahova végül ellenkezést nem tűrő módon leültette. Pedig aztán Lucia mindent elkövetett, hogy kiszabaduljon az argóniai kezei közül, de hiába állította, hogy Valtierihez kell sietnie, a nő nem hagyta elmenni. Odaszólt inkább a másik széken ülő, éppen olvasó khajiitnak, hogy szóljon be az edzőteremben gyakorló vámpírnak, hogy szóljon neki, hogy jöjjön ki, mert keresik. Persze M'raj-Dar egyből felbőgött, hogy őt ne ugráltassa senki, és talán nem is olyan meglepő, ha elárulom, hogy valóban nem mozdította végül a füle botját sem. Végül azért valaki mégiscsak kihívta Valtierit. Ez nem más volt, mint Jürgen, aki fél füllel meghallotta, min veszekszik a szörnynemzettség két tagja. De a férfi úgy ment be az edzőterembe, hogy egyáltalán ránézett volna a széken ülő lányra. Ez Luciát nagyon zavarta, viszont mit tehetett volna... Meg amúgyis, ideje sem nagyon maradt ezek után a férfin agyalni, hisz a vámpír nem sokkal később kijött, és egyből a lányhoz lépett.

Miután váltottak pár szót, Vicente elolvasta Uvani levelét, majd felsóhajtott.

\- Sajnos az elsőről lemaradtál... – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Ha csak egy fél nappal korábban érkezel, oda tudtam volna adni, és bár Talaendril még nem tért vissza, azt viszont tudom, hogy az áldozata már halott. Ha elég erősnek érzed magad, gyere a szobámba, és átadom a neki szánt következő megbizatást!

Azzal visszanyújtotta a levelet, majd elindult a folyosó túlsó végébe. Lucia is talpra állt, bár még a könnye is kibuggyant.

Ocheeva vissza akarta nyomni, Lucia viszont olyan határozottan ellenkezett, hogy végül még fel is lökte a nőt, de ugyanazzal a lendülettel már esett is rá földön fekvő társára. És erre mit tett a végig ott ücsörgő khajiit? Szépen olvasott tovább, bugyután vigyorogva a bajsza alatt...

Ocheeva végül elkísérte Luciát Vicente lakrészéhez, majd a lány kérésére, magukra hagyta őket. Vicente már az asztalánál ülve olvasott egy papíruszt, majd miután Lucia helyet foglalt a férfi kőágyának szélén, a férfi Lucia szemébe nézett.

\- Jelenlegi állapotodban nem igazán ajánlom a következő küldetést, de ismerve a hátteret, no meg azt, aki magát a levelet írta, azt ajánlom, hogy minél előbb végezd el a feladatot. Maga az áldozat nem egy komoly ellenfél. Egy Bosmerről van szó, egy íjász életét követeli egy megbízónk. Halálához én nem szabok feltételt, de a megbízónk különdíjat fizet, ha áldozatod saját fegyverével vész oda. Áldozatod neve Ungolim, és úgy értesültem, hogy legjobban a folyóparton szeret vadászni, de napjában kétszer a Silverhome on the Water nevű fogadóban étkezik. Ilyenkor íját rendre odahaza, a lakásában tárolja.

\- Bravil az úticél?

\- Így van. De talán segítek azzal, ha elárulom, hogy a Tolvajok Céhe a városban igen erős. Tudomásom van róla, hogy egyik kulcsfigurájuk ott él és ügyködik. Ha meg szeretnéd szerezni áldozatod kulcsait, keresd fel S'krivát! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bizonyos értékű juttatás mellett ki tud segíteni. De légy óvatos, nem szeretném, ha tudomást szerezne arról, hogy milyen családnak vagy a tagja! Én más információval nem szolgálhatok, de tudakolózz a társaidtól, akár tanácsaik, akár a tapasztalataik aranyat érnek!

Lucia megfogadta Vicente tanácsát, és távoztában benézett a Szentély összes termébe. Legelőbb Jürgent ment felkeresni, ám a férfi nem volt a szobájában. A nagyteremben a khajiit még mindig az asztalnál ült, és akár korábban, most is olvasott. Amikor Lucia elsántikált mellette, a férfi, akár egy macska, rámorgott, majd körbenyalta a száját.

\- Csak nem az áldozat közelít? – sziszegte a fogai közt.

Lucia válaszra sem méltatta. Bement inkább az edzőterembe. Odabent egy hatalmas ork gyakorolt éppen az egyik bábon. A méretes szörny egész testéből áradt a gyilkolási vágy, s mikor Lucia lépteire a férfi megfordult, Lucia kezéből egyből kihullt a bot, és kishíján ő is odaesett mellé. A férfi azonban hirtelen odakapott, és még idejében elkapta a bizonytalanul álló lányt.

Mint megtudta, az ork neve Gogron Gro-Bolmog volt, és bizony Lucia hamarosan arra is rájött, hogy az ő áldozata volt az a palacsintává lapított férfi, akinek tincseit annó a férfi koponyájából volt kénytelen előhúzni. De aztán Luciának kellemes meglepetésben volt része. Az ork közel sem volt olyan brutális a magánéletben, mint amikor elkapta a gyilkosösztön.

A jámbor melák nagy nevetve adott tanácsot a lánynak. Elmondta neki, hogy ő az ő helyében szemtől szembe végezne a fickóval. Egy jó fejsze vagy bárd meg is tenné fegyverként. És még az sem szegte kedvét, amikor megtudta, hogy csak akkor kapna bónuszt, ha a saját íjával végezne az áldozattal. Gogron azt is megoldotta volna, legalábbis szavakkal, ő képes lett volna az íjjal is agyonverni.

A férfival történt megbeszélés után, Lucia átment a hálószobába. Ott csak az Altmert találta, de meglepő módon még ő is elmondta a véleményét Lucia küldetéséről. Őszerinte íjjal nem könnyű ölni, de azzal a legbiztonságosabb, hisz mire kiderítik, hogy honnan jött a lövés, addigra már el is lehet menekülni a közelből. Ő viszont inkább egy romboló varázsigét ajánlott, de aztán gyorsan megjegyezte, hogy az nem egy olyan zöldfülű kezébe való, szóval gyorsan visszavonta, amit mondott, és inkább megmaradt a lány cukkolásánál, mondván, hogy nagy szerencséje lesz, ha nem kapják el az őrök, vagy maga az áldozat...

Lucia köszönte szépen a tanácsot, de jobbnak látta minél hamarabb távozni. Aztán a terve megintcsak nem úgy jött össze, ahogy ő azt remélte. A csoszogását elnézve ugyanis az Altmer végül felállt, és miután gyengén addig mért rá sokkvarázst, amíg az elvesztette az eszméletét, fogta és ráfektette az egyik ágyra. Gondolta a férfi, hadd pihenje ki magát szegény pára, mielőtt elindulna vadászni...


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Az Éjanya közbeszól**

Lucia erős fejfájásra ébredt. Ez annyira nem is lenne meglepő, ha a villámszerű csapás például a tarkóján éri, és nem a hátán. Talán csak a sok probléma miatt hasogatott a feje, gondolta Lucia, és bár nem emlékezett rá, hogy miképp került ágyba, sőt, magára a támadásra sem, mindenesetre azt jól látta, hogy az Altmer már nem volt a szobában, mikor felébredt. Egyedül Teinaava tartózkodott bent, de ő is épp aludt, mikor a lány felébredt. Arra sem ébredt meg, mikor a lány felkelt, és mivel Lucia nem akarta felébreszteni, végül anélkül távozott, hogy kikérte volna a tanácsát. Távolabb pont összeszaladt Gogronnal, aki az étkező felé igyekezett. Az ork megjegyezte, hogy sokkal jobb színben van, mint mikor legutoljára látta. Lucia rámosolygott, de ő inkább már azon agyalt, hogy bevállalja-e a létrázást, vagy kímélje a lábát, és inkább a „főbejáraton" távozzon. Mivel tudta, hogy hosszú út vár rá, inkább a ház kijáratát választotta a kút helyett. A városból kiérve beufrott az istállóba, hátha tud venni egy olcsóbb lovat, de mivel nem látott fekete lovakon kívül más lovat, félt tőle, hogy nem lesz annyi pénze, amennyibe egy olyan kiváló telivér kerülne. A lókereskedő, Tovas Selvani persze egyből a legdrágább lovait kezdte neki ajánlani, de Lucia meglepetésére, mikor a lány közölte vele, hogy nincs nála csak hatszáz septim, a férfi felajánlott neki egy olcsóbb jószágot. Bár a lány sejtette, hogy a pénze feléért nem kap majd egy kiváló állatot, azért egy olyan nyeszlett gebére mégsem számított, mint amit odakint várta. Istenbizony, a lánynak úgy tünt, hogy még a szénaszálak is, amik a szájából kilógtak, miközben nyugodtan rágta őket, kövérebbek nála.

Lucia kicsit szánta a jószágot, mikor felült rá, de mivel nem esett össze alatta, hát gondolta, talán kibírja szerencsétlen pára Bravilig. És valóban, el is vitte odáig. Igaz, Shadowmere vagy M'raj-Dar annyi idő alatt lazán megtették volna azt az utat oda és vissza, de a lényeg az, hogy Lucia nem kellett a lábát terhelje.

Az est is leszállt, mire Lucia belépett a városba vezető kapun. Tudta, hogy nincs vesztegetni való ideje. Legelőször felkereste a fogadót, de odabent a vendégek közt egy Bosmert sem talált. Kérdezősködni viszont nem akart felőle, félve a lebukástól. Ahelyett a pultoshoz lépett, és S'Krivva felől kezdett érdeklődni. A khajiit amint meghallotta fajtársa nevét amilyen undokan csak tudta, úgy tessékelte ki a meglepődött lányt a fogadóból. Lucia úgy enyhén szólva meglepődött a durva bánásmódtól. Nem értette, mivel sértette meg a nőt, de nem csüggedt, hisz nem volt arra sem ideje. Ha már onnan kipakolták, Lucia visszament a kapuhoz, és az őrrel próbálkozott. Az meglepődött a khajiit nevét meghallva, majd gyorsan felvilágosította a lányt, hogy ne keresse inkább magának a bajt, mivel az a khajiit csak a bajt hozhatja egy olyan ártatlan leányzó fejére. Bár kioktatta, de legalább elárulta, hogy merre keresse a nőt.

A helyes irányt megtudva, Lucia máris elindult felkeresni. Az ajtón azonban hiába kopogott, a nő az éjszaka közepén vagy aludt, vagy nem akart már senkinek sem ajtót nyitni. Lucia ekkor hátrább lépett három lépést. Meg akarta nézni, hogy lát-e fényt az ablakban, de ahelyett nekiszaladt valakinek. Hátrafordulva azt tapasztalta, hogy egy férfit sikerült leverjen a lábáról. Lucia nagyot nézett, mikor meglátta, hogy egy Bosmer az illető. A zöld inges férfi felállt, majd felemelte a földről az íját is. Luciának egyből fülig szaladt a szája. Odaszaladt gyorsan a férfihez.

\- Ó, bocsánat! – jajgatott Lucia. – Én tényleg nem akartalak fellökni!

\- Semmi baj – felelt a férfi jámboran. – De jobb lenne, ha nem sétálnál egyedül idekint ilyen későn!

\- Ó... Tudod, egy S'Krivva nevű nőt keresek. Úgy tudom, hogy itt lakik – intett a khajiit feltételezhető lakása felé.

\- Így van, de biztonságosabb lenne, ha inkább reggel térnél majd vissza! Reggelig viszont ajánlatosabb lenne a közeli fogadóban maradnod! Ez a város azért nem olyan biztonságos éjjel.

\- Igazán kedves tőled, hogy ennyire agódsz értem. Főleg azután, hogy fellöktelek...

\- Hisz nincs hátul szemed! De most már valóban ideje lenne, hogy fedél alá vonulj. Elkísérjelek a Silverhome on the Water nevű fogadóba?

\- Köszönöm, nem kell – mosolygott Lucia. – Egyébként Lucia vagyok, és örvendek a szerencsének.

\- Ungolim... – fogott kezet a lánnyal a Bosmer.

Lucia rámosolygott a férfira, de közben érezte, ahogy a szíve dobban egy nagyot. Teljesen elsápadt, és ezt látva Ungolim ismét felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri, ám Lucia ismét csak visszautasította az ajánlatot. Helyette elindult a kapu irányába, közben titkon hátra-hátranézve, hogy mit csinál a Bosmer. A vadász egy darabig még nézte a lányt, majd látva, hogy az őrök közelébe ér, elindult az otthona felé. Nem láthatta, hogy Lucia befordulva nem a fogadó felé megy, hanem a legelső ház oldalánál befordul, és a szobor előtt elhaladva megközelíti a Bosmer otthonát. Az árnyékban maradva megvárta, amíg kialszanak a házban a fények, majd egy tolvajkulcsot használva feltörte a ház hátsóajtaját. A Jürgentől tanult fogások hasznosnak bizonyultak.

Örömmel vette, hogy nesztelenül sikerült belopóznia a lakásba. Azonban bármilyen halkan is dolgozott, Ungolim a lefekvéshez készülődve észrevette, hogy valaki jár a lakásban.

A emeletről lenézve megpillantotta a fekete köpenyes alakot. Abban a pillanatban a magával hozott gyertyával meggyújtott egy fáklyát, és azzal indult lefelé.

A fényességre Lucia is felfigyelt, és amint rájött, hogy a terve kudarcba dőlt, azonnal felkapta az étkező asztalról a férfi íját, és már rohant is a hátsóbejárat felé. Ungolim meg utána.

Lucia kicsapta az ajtót, és a hátánál közeledő fényesség elől menekülve, a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobra felé kezdett szaladni.

A szobor előtt körbenézve látta, hogy minden sötét és kihalt, ekkor egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, megmarkolta az íj közepét, majd mikor a fényességet már elég közel látta a hátához, megfordult, és egy erős ütéssel, kiverte a férfi kezéből a fáklyát. A lendülettől Ungolim kicsit megtántorodott, ezt Lucia ki is használta. Az íjjal újra és újra lesújtott, mígnem a hajlékony fa eltört. Ungolim kihasználva a lehetőséget, megragadta a letört fadarabot, és a húr segítségével a földre rántotta a lányt. Neki csak ekkor tünt fel a női nyögés, ahogy Lucia a földre esett, és mivel engedett annyit a szorításán, hogy kiesett kezéből az íj egyik törött fele, Lucia egy jól irányzott rúgással a férfi lábai közé rúgott, s ahogy Ungolim a fájdalomtól földre rogyott, Lucia megfogadva Gogron tanácsát, az íjjal készült végezni a férfival. Első lépésként ránehezedett a férfira, aki ekkor a szobor talapzatának esett, Lucia pedig a hírt a férfi nyakára feszítve el kezdte folytogatni.

Hiába nehezedett rá, a mélynővésű elf még ekkor is komoly ellenfélnek bizonyult. Erősen szorította a lány kezeit, ami nem is csoda, hisz az életéért küzdött.

\- Heff... – hörgött a férfi, miközben szemei elkerekedtek, majd nem sokkal később szemeit el kezdte forgatni, mintha keresne valakit. – Várj... – mondta kis idő elteltével, majd egy pillanatra kicsit lazított szorításán, ahogy egy vízcsepp az arcára hullott. Ennek, ahogy a szájába csorgott sós íze volt. És bár a sötétben nem sokat lehetett látni, egy újabb aláhulló cseppre mégis felfigyelt. Ez megint csak az ő arcára hullott.

\- Sajnálom… – motyogta a lány, érezve, hogy lazul a férfi szorítása. Képtelen volt visszatartani a könnyeit, de ez az elérzékenyülés pont elég volt Ungolimnak ahhoz, hogy új erőre kapjon, és újra erősen kezdte szorítani a lány karját. Valahogy sikerült kiverje a lány egyik kezéből a húrt, majd megpróbált felülni, ám Lucia újra rátámaszkodott, és immár csupasz kézzel, de ismét a férfi torkának esett.

\- Kérlek, várj... – mondta a férfi, a lány kezeit szorítva. – Lucia, nem ölhetsz meg... – ezzel annyira elvette a lány figyelmét, hogy Ungolimnak sikerült felülkerekednie. Ledobta magáról az északit, de ahelyett, hogy elmenekült volna, csak felült, és odébb kúszott, jobb kezét végig a torkán tartva.

\- Honnan tudod a nevem? – kérdezte Lucia, akinek még mindig az volt a terve, hogy megölje a Bosmert, legalábbis az alapján arra lehetett tippelni, hogy ismét kezébe vette az eltört íjat.

\- Az... Az Éjanya mondta...

\- Tehát tudsz róla, és a Testvériségről is?

\- Egy hang szólt a fejemben, miközben folytogattál, folyton azt mondta, hogy mondjam a neved, Lucia, és akkor kaphatok esélyt a túlélésre. Ó... most is szól... Azt akarja, hogy hívd ide őket: Lucien Lachance-t, Alval Uvanit, J'Ghastát és Olivier Nightdale-t! Azt állítja, hogy nem neked kell, bizonyítsak, hanem nekik! Ők a Fekete Kéz... te... te csak egy... tag vagy...

\- Valóban hallod őt?

\- Tégy próbára... Az Éjanya minden gyermekét figyeli. A te életutadat is követte és jelen pillanatban is követi... Lucia, te Skyrim egyik jelentéktelen kis településéről, Helgenből származol. A szüleiddel és két kisöcséddel érkeztél ide, Cyrodiilbe. Cheydinhalról azt hittétek, hogy az otthonotok lesz, de a családod sírja lett... Téged azóta is kísért a gondolat, hogy talán a szüleid gyilkosait segíted, pedig a szüleidet és a testvéreidet két tolvaj ölte meg, a javaikért...

\- Ha a nevemet tudtad, talán a múltamat is ismered...

\- Helgenben sokak szerint a múlt árnyait láttad. Sárkányokat, melyek az eget szelték. De ezek nem a múlt, hanem a jövő képei voltak... Mindezt azért láttad, mert kapcsolatban vagy vele, Sithisszel... Te fogod majd Lucien Lachance-t visszakísérni Riftenbe!

\- Jürgen is tudomást szerzett a titkaimról, neked miért ne sikerülne?

\- Én csak azt mondom, amit hallok... És most az Éjanya azt állítja, hogy te... szerelmes vagy Jürgen Trailbe!

\- Ez nem igaz!

Lucia kezében a húr megfeszült, és bár lehajolt a férfihoz, végül mégis inkább talpra rántotta, ahelyett, hogy tovább folytogassa.

\- Felelj, Ungolim, és talán kapsz tőlem egy esélyt. Mi van a szobor alatt?

\- Nem alázhatod meg őt ilyen kérdéssel. Én... én csak azt mondom, amit mond! Ő azt mondja, hogy ő nem egy tárgy, még akkor sem, ha kiszáradt ajka többé nem szólhat akárkihez. Azt akarja, hogy tisztelj engem, mert én hallom. Benned csalódott, nem akarja, hogy Sithis akaratát teljesítsd. Ő, az Éjanya nem egy egyszerű tárgy, akit minek lehet nevezni. Az ő teste nyugszik a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobra alatt, öt gyermekével, akiket Sithisnek ajándékozott!

Lucia elengedte a férfit. Ungolim megválaszolta a kérdést, talán többet is mondott, mint amire Lucia számított. Megremegett, ahogy visszanézett a szoborra. A karcsú hölgy magasba emelte kezét, mintha csak egy villámot idézne meg, amit pontosan reá akarna dobni.

Ungolimra nézett, akinek arca egyre jobban sápadt, s ahogy távolodtak a szobortól, Ungolim ezt mondta.

\- Hívd az Éjanya színe elé a négy ujjat, de a körmök nélkül! Ez az első... parancsom.

\- Sajnálom, de velem kell, gyere.

\- Nekem itt kell, maradnom! – ellenkezett Ungolim. – Az Éjanya azt akarja, hogy itt várjak a Fekete Kézre! Két lehetőségem van. Az egyik, hogy elküldelek utánuk, vagy megöllek, és magam megyek felkeresni őket! Az, hogy az életemre törtél, még fel is jogosítana arra, hogy végezzek veled! Teljesítsd a parancsom, különben én teljesítem az Éjanyáét!

Lucia szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett verni. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy bízhat-e a férfiben, és mindemellé neki teljesítenie kellett volna a Közlők parancsát, és mégis, most az áldozata szavain gondolkodott.

Túl sok mindent tudott, túl sok mindent elmondott ahhoz, hogy csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyja a szavait.

Őszintén megvallva, a lányt nem ijesztette meg a férfi fenyegetőzése, ő inkább azon tanakodott, amiket mondott neki. Végül egy mély sóhajt követően így szólt:

\- Megkímélem az életed, és idehívom a felettesemet, azonban, ha átversz, utolsó kérésem az lesz Lucien Lachance-tól, hogy mikor utolér, kínozzon meg téged jobban, mint ahogy engem az a két tolvaj, akikről beszéltél nem is olyan rég!

\- Az Éjanya parancsa szerint járj el, csak ezesetben kímélhetem meg az életed!

Lucia erre nem reagált. Hátat fordított inkább a férfinak, és lassan, kissé sántítva elindult a kijárat felé.

A kapun túl érve az istállóhoz igyekezett. Mivel az éj már leszállt, Luciának fel kellett, hogy ébressze a lovászinast, aki az istálló kapuja előtti koszos fekhelyen szunnyadt. A barna hajú Breton férfi álmosan kelt fel helyéről. Ásítozva ment be a karámba kihozni Lucia lovát. A lány figyelemmel követte a férfit, és ahogy az a lány gebéjéhez ért, a lánynak feltünt egy barna szűrő jószág, mely pont a férfi mellett ügetett el, amikor az kantárszárnál fogva hozta ki Lucia lovát. A férfi rákiabált a jószágra, mikor észrevette, hogy az a karám kijárata felé igyekszik, ám Lucia még sem nagyon győződhetett arról, hogy valóban ismerős számára az az állat, amikor a hátánál egyszercsak egy ismerős férfihang odaszólt a lovászinasnak, hogy hagyja kimenni az állatot, mivel az az övé.

Lucia szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából, mikor felismerve a hangot megfordult, és egyszercsak szembekerült Jürgennel.

A férfi megvizsgálta gyorsan a khajiit bérgyilkos druszájának szerszámjait, majd nyeregbe ugrott.

\- Mire vársz még, Lucia? – kérdezte a Némító a lánytól, mikor a Breton elé ért a lóval.

\- Van valami baj? – kérdezte az inas, látva a lány falfehér ábrázatát.

\- Nem... semmi... – felelte Lucia, bizonytalanul.

\- Akkor meg induljunk! – szólt rá Jürgen.

A lány hátán a ruha teljesen átázott, mikor az éjszaka leple alatt kilovagoltak Bravil istállójának területéről.

A két lovas teljesen némán ügetett egymás mellett. Jürgen egyre gyorsabban kezdte hajtani M'raj-Dart, de mikor észrevette, hogy a lány lova kezd lemaradni, a kantár után kapott, és maga után húzta az egyre jobban tajtékzó gebét.

\- Jürgen, ne! – kiáltott a férfira Lucia. – Megölöd a szerencsétlent!

\- Ne miatta aggódj, bérgyilkos! – válaszolta Jürgen.

\- Kérlek, hadd magyarázzam el!

\- Nincs rá semmi okod! Szemtanúja voltam az egésznek! Te megszegted a Közlők parancsát!

\- Meg tudom magyarázni!

\- Akkor hát tedd, itt a lehetőség!

Alighogy Jürgen elhallgatott, és túlértek egy éles kanyaron, a fák közül egyszeriben négy lovas vágtatott elő. Az egyik lónak vérvörös szemei voltak, melyek az oblivion lángjának fényével égtek az éj sötétjében.


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. A Hallgató**

A sűrű erdőt átszelő földúton az éjszaka ideje alatt általában igen gyér szokott lenni a forgalom, de nem úgy most, amikor hat lovas készült találkozni. Kettő Bravil felől érkezett, egyikük egy olyan nyeszlett gebe hátán, amelyik már arra sem volt képes, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát még azt követően sem, hogy az északi nőt a másik lovon érzkező társa lehúzta a nyeregből.

Lucia szíve egész úton odafelé csak úgy zakatolt, és ahogy a haláltusáját vívó öreg hátast figyelte, attól félt, hogy őt talán még annál is jobban megkínozzák, mielőtt ugyanúgy járna, mint a ló, mely végül élettelenül nyúlt el a földön.

Jürgen térdre kényszerítette a lányt a négy lovas előtt.

\- Halljam, Lucia – szólalt meg a Dunmer. – Teljesítetted a kapott parancsot?

\- Messziről látszik rajta, hogy kudarcot vallott! – mondta Olivier.

\- Engedjük szólni! – vágott közbe Lucien.

\- Ó, tehát továbbra is véded? – nézett rá társára Alval.

\- Ez az egy egyetért bölcs társával! – szólalt meg a khajiit, aki addig végig a lány arcát kémlelte. – Önmagától érkezett!

\- Azt azért én nem állítanám! – húzta el a száját Uvani, fejével Jürgen felé bökve. – De ha annyira akarjátok, kérdezzük hát ki! Lucia, Ungolim, a férfi, kinek halálát megrendelték, még életben van?

\- Nem tudom... – felelte Lucia Jürgenre nézve.

\- Ez milyen válasz?! – csattant fel Uvani. – Te a bolondját járatod velünk?!

\- Azt akarta, hogy hívjalak elé titeket: Lucien Lachance, Alval Uvani, J'Ghasta és Olivier Nightdale! Mindannyiótokat néven szólított! Az Öreghölgy szobra előtt azt követelte, hogy tiszteljem őt, mert hallja az Éjanya hangját! Az volt az akarata, hogy hívjalak elé titeket. De nem tudom, hogy életben van-e még, mivel Jürgen, mint mondta, szemtanúja volt az egésznek!

\- Láttam, hogy Lucia Ungolim íjával megkísérel végezni áldozatával, aztán láttam azt is, hogy kudarcot vall, láttam, hogy elengedi, sőt, szabályosan megrémül. De mindattól, amit hallott, én nem csodálom! Még engem is meglepett, hogy Ungolim milyen pontosan írta le az Éjanya nyughelyét! De mindez még nem a teljes igazság. Engem is észrevett, és felszólított, hogy kísérjem Luciát a színetek elé. Pontosan megmondta, hogy a hetedik kanyar után összetalálkozunk, ti pedig azok közül a fák közül fogtok elénk jönni, melyek fölött a holdak pihenni fognak!

A Közlők fél szemmel az erdő felé néztek, és mint kiderült, Ungolimnak igaza volt, Masser és Secunda azoknak a fáknak a lombjai közt pihentek, melyek közt néhány perce ellovagoltak.

Uvani még szigorúbb arckifejezéssel nézett Jürgenre, ám amikor megszólalt, kiderült, hogy valamelyest meggyőzték a férfi szavai, mivel a következő parancsa az volt, hogy vigye Ungolim elé. Állítása szerint személyesen akarta elintézni a problémát. Ezzel a másik három Közlő is hasonlóképpen volt. Mind a saját szemével akarta látni a Bosmert.

Lucien ellovagolva az Árnygyűjtő és a Némító mellett megparancsolta Jürgennek, hogy hozza magával a lányt, majd megtoldotta azzal, hogy személyesen fog mindkettővel végezni, ha kiderül, hogy Ungolim átverte őket. De ezt is olyan nyájasan mondta, mintha csak egy teazsúrra hívta volna meg őket...

A lány nyelt egy hatalmasat, míg Jürgen teljesítette a Közlője parancsát. Megragadta a lány csuklóját, és magával vonszolta a lováig. Feltette a nyeregbe, majd gyorsan ő is mögé szállt.

Vágtatva sietett a négy lovas után.

Mivel csoportosan készültek átlépni a város kapuját, jóval az istállóhoz érkezés előtt leszálltak a lovaikról, és az erdő egy biztonságos pontján hagyták őket. Mindannyian kaméleon effektussal takarták el magukat, majd az őrségváltás alkalmakor ők is beosontak Bravilba.

A hajnali órákban nem sok mindenki járt a város utcáin, ők mégis óvatosak voltak. Nem is csoda, hisz a Fekete Kéz minden tagja egy helyen tartózkodott.

Mind a hatan a Szerencsés Öreghölgy szobárhoz igyekeztek. Lucia szíve dobbant egy hatalmasat, amikor meglátta, hogy a hely üres. Ezt látva Uvani a két rangban kisebb tag mellett maradt, míg társai szétszéledtek, hogy megkeressék Ungolimot, vagy legalább megtudják, ha elszökött. A nap már felbukkant az égbolton, mire a Közlők újra összegyűltek. Lucien jelentett először. Elmondása szerint Ungolim otthona üres volt, ám láthatóan nem ment oda vissza, mivel még az ajtó is nyitva volt, láthatóan ugyanúgy maradt, ahogy Ungolim maga után hagyta. A pénze és a ruhái is mind a szobájában voltak, de ő maga nem tartózkodott ott. Olivier következett ezután, aki kifaggatott az egyik szolgálatot teljesített kapuőrt kereste fel, és miután megtudta, hogy nem látott Bosmert távozni a Főkapun, végzett vele. Utána elmondta, hogy a többi őr jelentését is megnézte, de senki nem regisztrálta Ungolim távoztát. A khajiit is hasonló eredménnyel járt. Az egész várost bejárta, hogy a koldusokat és más egyént kikérdezzen, ám ő sem tudott meg semmit Ungolim hollétéről. Uvani erre annyit mondott, hogy Ungolim eltünése azt bizonyítja, hogy úgy a Némító, mint az Árnygyűjtő kudarcot vallott. Lucien ekkor közbeszólt. Azt kérte társaitól, hogy ő végezhessen a két „árulóval", az Éjanya színe előtt. A három férfi egyetértően bólintott, majd kinyitották az Éjanya kriptájába nyíló ajtót. Lucien ment elől, őt a két rab követte, míg hátuknál a három másik Közlő igyekezett. Leérve Lucien megtorpant, mire Uvani nekilökte Luciát, aki szintúgy megállt, mikor meglátta, hogy előtte a férfi nem megy tovább. Lucien majdnem elesett, ám Jürgen még időben megragadta a vállát, ahogy Lucia derekát is átkarolta fél kézzel. Aztán ahogy kicsit összeszedték magukat, és újra maguk elé néztek, meglátták, hogy mi állította meg Lucient. Ez a „mi" valójában egy személy volt, nem más méghozzá, mint Ungolim. A zöld inges Bosmer az Éjanya mellett állt, a hullának háttal. Ölbetett kézzel nézett az érkezők felé.

\- Azt hittem, már sosem értek le! – szólt rájuk erélyesen, mire a Dunmer a kivont kardját ráemelte, csakhogy még abban a pillanatban Lucien a társa keze felé kapott, és megragadva a férfi csuklóját lenyomta a kardot tartó kezet.

\- Ne! – szólt rá társára Lachance.

\- Helyes! – szólt Ungolim. – Nem illendő a Hallgatóra fegyvert fogni! Lucia, Jürgen, látom, sikerült teljesítsétek az Éjanya parancsát!

Jürgen erre féltérdre ereszkedett, ezt látva Lucia is hasonlóképpen járt el.

\- Most, hogy teljesítettétek az akaratom, azt parancsolom, hogy hagyjátok el a kriptát. A Némítóimmal van megbeszélnivalóm!

Lucia Jürgenre nézett, aki szó nélkül teljesítette Ungolim parancsát.

\- Állj! – kiáltott rájuk J'Ghasta. – Nektek nem ez az ember, hanem ő parancsol! – azzal Lucienre mutatott.

\- J'Ghasta! – mondta Ungolim. – Bár megfelelően teljesíted a munkád, nem vagy pótolhatatlan! Még egyszer ellent mondassz nekem, és én magam végzek veled! Az Éjanya megsúgta, hogy az elnémulása óta több esélyes újoncot is kivéreztettél, miközben Sithis haragján poénkodtál!

A macska szája tátva maradt ezt meghallva. Következő lépése az volt, hogy lesütött szemekkel térdre ereszkedett a Hallgató előtt.

Lucia szintúgy eltátotta a száját, ám a következő pillanatban Jürgen tenyerét érezte a karján, aki kivitte a kriptából. Nem akart több titkot megtudni, hisz jól tudta, hogy Ungolim csak a Közlők titkainak kiteregetésével lesz képes hűségre kényszeríteni a négy férfit.

Jürgen kivitte Bravilból a lányt, majd lóra ülve a Faraguti erődbe siettek.

Luciát zavarta, hogy nem maradtak Ungolim házában, de Jürgen állította, hogy ez így lesz a legjobb, majd Lucien eljön, és közli, hogy mi a teendő. A Közlő helyett, azonban maga Ungolim kereste fel az Erődöt. Az Éjanya utasítását ment teljesíteni. Ennek értelmében elküldte Jürgent Cheydinhalba egy Vicentének szánt levéllel.

Miután a férfi távozott és az Északi valamint a Bosmer négyszemközt maradtak, Ungolim egyszeriben levetkőzte magáról a vasszigorral irányító Hallgató álcáját, és a lányra nézve halkan ennyit mondott.

\- Ez itt a tiéd... – mondta, majd egy tekercset nyomott a lány markába.

Ezt követően ő is gyorsan fogta magát, és távozott.

Lucia amint magára maradt, úgy döntött, hogy elolvassa, mit írtak neki, abban a tekercsben. Ahogy végigolvasta három dologra jött rá: egyik, hogy a tekercs tartalma valójában nem neki szólt, a másik, hogy az ő neve volt feltüntetve prédaként, míg utoljára arra is rájött, hogy Ungolim alig állt az Éjanya szolgálatába, máris elárulta...


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Fortuna kegyeltje**

Két nap telt el azóta, amióta Ungolim átadta Luciának a saját maga ellen szóló megbízatást. Azóta a lány minden létező módon próbálta kerülni a Fekete Kézzel való érintkezést. Azonban hiába ment el „csavarogni", nem jutott túl távol Cheydinhaltól. Az üres országúton ahogy haladt, váratlanul összeszaladt egy fekete ruhás alakkal. Egyből felismerte Lucient.

Mivel közel s távol egy árva szál lélek sem járt arrafelé, Lucien nem kellett eljátsza az idegent, alighogy elég közel kerültek egymáshoz, a férfi odaszólt a lánynak, hogy az Éjanya személyesen Luciát bízta meg egy fontos feladattal.

Ez annyira nem is lett volna meglepő, csakhogy mint hamarjában kiderült, jövendőbeli áldozata nem más, mint egy ork, akinek a testvérét az egyik kollégája, bevezetesen Jürgen kellett, kivégezze. Luciának nem volt választása, el kellett, vállalnia a feladatot. Lucien elmondta neki, hogy sietnie kell, mivel Jürgen valószínűleg már elvégezte a feladatát, és ha Lucia későn érkezik, számítania kell a Légió katonáira is, akiknek a létszáma egy-egy gyilkosság után leggyakrabban megkétszereződik a tett helyszíne körül.

„Szerencséjére" nem kellett sokat utazzon, hisz a célszemély Cheydinhalban lakott, akárcsak az, akit Jürgen kellett, megljön.

Luciának két okból is a torkában dobogott a szíve. Egy részről izgult, hisz tudta, hogy most kénytelen volt gyilkolnia ahhoz, hogy túléljen, másrészről viszont tudta, hogy igyekeznie kell, ha még relatív könnyen szeretne végezni áldozatával.

A kapott címhez érve, rájött, hogy Jürgen tettére nem derült fény, ez viszont nem adott okot a nyugalomra. Lucia mihamarabb túl akart lenni első gyilkosságán.

Célpontja, Ohtesse, egy Altmer nő volt, akit korán kellett meglátogatnia ahhoz, hogy még otthon találja, mivel a nő a katedrálisban dolgozott, és igen korán kezdett. Lucia nem volt benne biztos, hogy ismeri-e, de abban igen, hogy a lábadozása alatt egy Altmer nő többször is megvizsgálta, és bizony azt hallotta, hogy Ohtesse ugyancsak egy gyógyító. Ebben a tudatban kicsit bizonytalannak érezte magát, de jól tudta, hogy mi a tét, tudta, hogy nem hibázhat többé, hisz immár az Éjanya nem csak hogy látja, de szólhat is a tetteiről, és ki tudja, hogy Ungolim meddig marad a cinkostársa. Hisz elvégre azt sem értette, hogy aznap miért neki adta a saját halálát követelő megbizatást.

Ökölbe szorította kezeit, miközben csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy neki most ez a dolga, ő már ahhoz a családhoz tartozik, nem kereshet kibúvót, nem is hagynak neki többé kibúvót.

Az ajtó elé érve rátette kezét a kilincsre, és bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a korai órákban még zárva lesz ajtó, azonban meglepetés érte, hirtelenjében benyitott, és ha már kitárult előtte az ajtó, be is lépett a sötét szobába.

Odabent minden oly csendesnek hatott. Ami azt illeti, talán túl csendesnek... Lucia tisztán érezte, ahogy a hátán lassacskán minden szőr feláll. Érezte a halál jelenlétét a kis házban. Két Altmer célpont, egy család, amelyből immár csak az egyik fél lehet életben. Most már rajta volt a sor. Ohtesse már csak rá várt.

Ahogy belegondolt, hogy mire készül, hirtelen végigszaladt agyán a gondolat: „Mi van, ha már az a gyógyító is halott? Talán Jürgen vele is végzett. Hisz ismerte a férfit, no meg a beteges vágyait. Tudta, hogy őt Ohtesse bátyja nem érdekli, de ha már ott volt, és a nő is odahaza volt, talán kihasználta az alkalmat, talán feléledt benne az apja vére.

Lucia szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett verni, ahogy maga elé képzelte a szituációt. Hogy hányszor álmodozott ő arról a férfiról, és az a férfi hányszor küldte el maga mellől, minduntalan felhozva az apja nekrofil vágyait. Az Éjanya tudott Lucia érzéseiről, és belegondolva, talán pont ezért jelölte meg célpontként. Viszont jobban belegondolva, az Éjanyát csak az üzlet érdekelte, az anyagi javakért küldte gyermekeit ölni. De ha ez így van, akkor Lucia még nagyobb veszélyben van és ezt ő is tudta. Akkor valaki megrendelte a halálát. Valaki holtan akarja látni. De ki lehet ez a valaki, gondolta, és miért? Nem ártott ő lényegében senkinek. Ilyen kakukktojás amúgy sincs még egy a Testvériség sorai közt.

Gondolataiba mélyedve csörtetett fel a lépcsőn. A korhadt lécek egyre-másra nyikorogtak, ahogy Lucia rájuk lépett.

Felérvén az emeletre megérezte az ismerős szagot. A frissen kiontott vér jól ismert szagát, a halál szagát. Lucia ekkor előhúzta tőrét, majd a folyosó végén lévő csukott ajtó elé lépett. A mellette lévő ajtó nyitva volt. A bentről kiáradó gyertyafény csalogatóan vonzotta magához Lucia tekintetét. Hirtelen tervet változtatott.

Beismerte, hogy retteg a gondolattól, hogy végeznie kell egy idegennel. Gondolta, ha látja Jürgen munkáját, abból erőt merít majd. No, meg elvégre az ő feladata volt a bizonyítékgyűjtés, ő volt az Árnygyűjtő.

Elengedte hát a kilincset, és a szíve dobbanásait hallgatva csendben átment a másik, nyitott ajtajú szobába. Lehajtott fejjel lépte át a küszöböt, mélyeket lélegezve, melyből meg tudta állapítani többek közt azt is, hogy onnan ered a vérszag. Tudta, hogy nem vall valami nagy profizmusra, hogy lehajtott fejjel vonul be egy ismeretlen szobába, azonban a lelkiismerete egyre csökönyösebben próbált ellenállni a rá váró feladatnak.

Meg akarta nézni, hogyan végezte el Jürgen a feladatát, de az ágyhoz érve csak a róla lefolyt kicsi vértócsát figyelte.

Vett egy mély levegőt, majd megszorította tőrét, utána pedig pár másodpercre lehunyta szempilláit, majd még csukott szemmel az ágyra emelte fejét.

 _Essünk túl rajta!_ – bíztatta magát. – _Hisz nem először csinálod!_

Mégis, ez alkalommal valamiért nehezebbnek érezte, amit csinálnia kell. Talán azért, mert most ő is meg kellett tegye, amit a testvérei. Vagy talán más oka volt? Talán legbelül érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel?

Végül mégis megerőltette magát, és kinyitotta szemeit. Abban a pillanatban egy könnycsepp is vándorútra kelt arcán. Egy könnycsepp, melyet izgalma hajtott, s melyet hirtelenjében több másik is követett. A lány kezéből kiesett a tőr, kezét pedig szája elé kapta, hogy elfolytsa a sikolyt, mely felszínre akart tőrni belőle. Az utóbbi időben sok holttestet látott, de olyat, akit ismer, még egyet sem! A könnyek, melyekről korábban írtam, nem kétségbeesésében, hanem döbbenetében és rémületében buggyantak ki a szeméből. Az ágyon ugyanis valóban ott hevert egy holttest. Kezében még mindig ott szorított egy rövid kardot, arcán pedig ott ült a meglepettség döbbenete. Ráégett holtsápadt arcára, ahogy valami tűzforró gyilkostárgy is tette azt a mellkasán. Talán sav lehetett, de mivel enyhe füstszag áradt belőle, így inkább egy tűzlabda vagy valami hasonló végezhetett az ágyon fekvő illetővel, akin jól látszott, hogy valami odadobta, s nem belőle próbált kiszállni.

\- Ne... – zuhant térdre Lucia, miközben hangja rekedtesen, elhalón szólt. Az öltözőszekrényen égő gyetya csendesen lobogott, lángjával az áldozat szőke haját vörös fénybe öltöztetve.

Kintről váratlanul zaj támadt. Szokatlan módon patkódobogás verte fel az álmos városka utcájának csöndjét.

\- Odabent van! – hallotta Lucia két szájból is egyszerre.

\- Ott, ahol a gyertya lángja ég! – szólt az iménti hangok közül a női hang, melyből immár tisztán kivehető volt, hogy egy Altmerhez tartozik.

\- Maradjanak itt! – hallatszott egy mély, férfi hang, feltételezhetően egy légiós lehetett ki szólt.

\- Én is megyek! – szólt a korábban hallott két hang tulajdonosainak férfi tagja.

\- Ne csinálj őrültséget! – vágott közbe az Altmernő. – A varázserőmmel nem hiszem, hogy egy lövéssel sikerült leterítsem. Szerintem még életben van!

\- Maga amúgyis megsérült! – hallatszott egy negyedik hang, ismét csak egy férfié. – Ha a Sötét Testvériség tagja, ahogy állítják, akkor jobb is, ha kint maradnak! Azok nem ismernek félelmet!

Ha tudta volna, mekkorát tévedett. Lucia alig bírt talpra állni. Gyorsan felvette a földről a tőrt, majd egy bizonytalan mozdulattal levágott egyet az ágyon fekvő holttest tincseiből.

Ezután az árnyéka eltünt a test felől, de alig másfél perc múltán már ott állt ismét két másik, jóval magasabb és derekasabb árny fölötte.

\- Ez halott! – állapította meg a fölé hajoló Légiós katona. – Mit tegyünk vele, parancsnok?

\- Vágjátok le a fejét, és tűzzétek a piactér közepére! Ha bárki kérdi, dulakodás közben végeztünk vele!

\- Igenis, kapitány!

A két Légiós egyszerre szalutált a hátuknál feltünő Adamus Philidának.

\- Most majd megtanulják azok a senkiháziak, hogy ne packázzanak velem... – mormogta a férfi a süvege alól, learatva ezzel a könnyen szerzett babérokat!


End file.
